


Teikou: A Tale of Two Brothers, the Raven and the Mythical Beasts

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga dan Tetsuya adalah dua bersaudara yang hendak belajar menjadi seorang kesatria dan penyihir di Kerajaan Teikou, dan bertemu dengan seorang putri yang dikutuk menjadi seekor gagak, para makhluk mistis dan seorang raja. Apakah yang akan dihadapi oleh keduanya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan semata, rexa selaku penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa pun.
> 
> Halo, teman-teman. Ini adalah challenge ter-wow yang pernah kuikuti. Ada begitu banyak kenangan saat mengikuti challenge yang diadakan oleh mama-tachi (sebutan tersayang bagi ketua tim), punya banyak teman dan menambah pengetahuan juga pengalaman yang baru buatku selaku seorang yang baru mencoba menulis sebuah fiksi. Special thanks buat Mamah Ai dan seluruh teman-teman Team Moon yang luar biasa. I love you all! <3.
> 
> Lalu, fiksi ini adalah fanfiksi yang bergenre fantasy pertama yang pernah kubuat sejauh ini. Rasanya senang sekali bisa menyelesaikannya. Semoga teman-teman bisa menikmati ceritanya. Maaf, jika teman-teman menemukan banyak kekurangan pada fanfiksi ini, karena memang penulis hanyalah seorang pemula, semoga semua ini bisa menjadi pelajaran berharga bagi penulis untuk bisa menulis karya yang lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih banyak. Selamat membaca.
> 
>  **Art by:** [eyms13](http://eyms13.livejournal.com/tag/fanart)

 

Kisah ini bermula di sebuah dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia kita. Dunia sihir mereka menyebutnya. Dunia di mana setiap orang dapat menggunakan sihir dengan mudah, meski hanya orang-orang yang berbakat sajalah yang bisa mengimplementasikan energi sihir dan memakainya sesuka hati mereka tanpa menimbulkan efek anomali. Energi sihir menyatu dengan setiap makhluk hidup seperti udara di atmosfer, menyelubungi dunia itu dengan keseimbangan yang alami, menjadi penopang seluruh kehidupan di dunia itu.

Pada dunia ini terdapatlah sebuah negeri yang yang aman dan damai, yang pada saat itu mencapai puncak kejayaannya. Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan Negeri Utara. Di sanalah berdiri sebuah kerajaan yang mempersatukan keenam wilayah di negeri itu dalam satu kesatuan yang utuh, Kerajaan Teikou.

Keenam wilayah tersebut terdiri dari lima wilayah besar dan satu wilayah kecil. Kelima wilayah tersebut adalah Tanah Rakuzan, Tanah Shuutoku, Tanah Touou, Tanah Yosen, dan Tanah Kaijou, sementara wilayah terkecil adalah Tanah Seirin.

Tanah Rakuzan adalah berada di selatan Negeri Utara yang merupakan ibukota kerajaan, tempat istana berdiri dan pusat dari kepemimpinan di Teikou, merupakan jantung Teikou. Tanah Shuutoku, berada di timur Negeri Utara dimana seluruh bidang yang berhubungan dengan alam berada, di sinilah pusat utama pertanian, perkebunan dan peternakan berada. Nadi utama kehidupan di kerajaan Teikou berasal dari sini.

Tanah Touou berada di bagian barat negeri tersebut merupakan tanah para pahlawan, di sinilah para pahlawan, para prajurit handal dilahirkan untuk mengabdikan diri pada kerajaan Teikou. Di sini pula terdapat perguruan yang terkenal, perguruan Touou yang mendidik para generasi muda untuk menjadi para prajurit handal sesuai dengan bakat mereka, kesatria, pemanah, dan pasukan khusus. Touou juga merupakan daerah pantai yang merupakan daerah pelabuhan tempat dibukanya jalur perdagangan yang berhubungan langsung dengan pusat perekonomian di Kerajaan Teikou, wilayah tengah, Tanah Kaijou dan ke seluruh mitra dan aliansi dari Kerajaan Teikou.

Tanah Yosen di bagian utara, merupakan kota pelajar, tempat untuk mereka yang memiliki bakat khusus dan kemampuan intelejensia yang mumpuni, termasuk mereka yang berbakat dalam bidang sihir. Tempat di mana pendidikan diperoleh. Semua orang akan menghabiskan beberapa waktu dari hidup mereka di kota ini untuk belajar segala hal sesuai dengan bakat mereka sebelum mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dan sesuai dengan apa yag mereka inginkan.

Tanah Kaijou yang berada di tengah-tengah Negeri Utara, merupakan jantung perekonomian kerajaan. Di sinilah pusat dari seluruh aktivitas perdagangan, industri dan pertambangan berada. Dan yang terakhir adalah Tanah Seirin, wilayah terkecil dari kerajaan Teikou yang menyimpan sejuta misteri dan keajaiban. Tempat makhluk-makhluk ajaib dan unik berasal. Juga tempat tersakral di mana ritual penyucian sering dilakukan.

Kejayaan dan kemakmuran Kerajaan Teikou membuat banyak orang ingin bertandang ke sana. Ada yang datang dengan tujuan mencari kehidupan yang lebih layak ketimbang di negerinya sendiri, ada yang sekedar ingin melancong, ada juga yang ingin mendapatkan bekal ilmu pengetahuan. Ada juga yang ingin mempelajari ilmu sihir, mengembangkan bakat mereka agar bisa lebih berguna dalam kehidupan. Ada juga yang ingin menjalin kerja sama baik dalam bidang politik, perekonomian maupun bidang lainnya.

Selama ini itulah yang terlihat di mata dunia, Teikou berada di masa keemasannya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Teikou telah jatuh dalam keterpurukannya selama hampir dua dekade terakhir.

Sejak pemerintahan Raja Akashi Masaomi sebagai Kaisar sah dari Kerajaan Teikou digulingkan oleh pihak-pihak yang memiliki kepentingan pribadi dan menguasai seluruh kerajaan. Pihak yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai pihak revolusi, yang dipimpin oleh keluarga Gold. Nash Gold Junior yang menjadi kepala keluarga Gold saat itu pun dinobatkan menjadi raja baru menggantikan Raja Akashi Masaomi.

Rumor tak menyenangkan pun tersebar terkait dengan mangkat dan wafatnya sang raja disertai oleh hilangnya seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan yang merupakan para pemegang hak ahli waris kerajaan Teikou yang memang telah dipegang oleh keluarga Akashi sejak pada permulaannya secara turun-temurun. Namun dengan kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki olehnya, Raja Nash dapat dengan mudah memanipulasi seluruh penduduk kerajaan sehingga aksinya tidak mendapatkan pertanyaan maupun perlawanan yang berarti.

Hanya segelintir orang saja yang tidak terpengaruh oleh sihir yang kini membelengu seluruh penjuru di Negeri Utara. Dan mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak  untuk melawan Raja Nash dan pasukan revolusi yang dipimpinnya. Bahkan para pengikut setia yang berani menentang pun menemukan takdirnya di penjara bawah tanah.

“Semua orang yang menentang akan mendapatkan ganjarannya, benar kan, Tuanku Yang Mulia Raja Nash?”

“Kadang aku merasa kalau bicaramu terlalu manis, Makoto. Kau tidak sedang merencanakan hal yang licik di belakangku kan?”

“Hmmph, seandainya kulakukan hal itu, apa untungnya buatku?”

“Menambah koleksi monyet tolol dalam kurunganku? Bagaimana?”

“Hahaha. Tidak, terima kasih Yang Mulia. Aku lebih suka menjadi yang _menambahkan_ bukan yang _ditambahkan_.”

“Bagus. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka kekuasaanku akan menjadi abadi.”

Tawa sang raja pun bergema dalam istana kerajaan.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Di lain tempat, di tempat yang disebut sebagai Negeri Selatan, di wilayah utara negeri tersebut, Tanah Seiho. Tersebutlah sebuah keluarga kecil yang berada di sebuah desa yang terdapat di Seiho, keluarga Kagami. Sang ayah, Kagami Hideaki memiliki rambut merah bata dengan perawakan yang tegap dan gagah, seorang pria yang bersahaja. Sementara sang ibu, Kagami Miho memiliki rambut sebiru langit musim panas dengan paras cantik dan sifat lembut keibuan. Keduanya dianugerahi dengan dua orang anak laki-laki.

Si sulung berperawakan seperti sang ayah, Kagami Taiga. Si adik yang usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda memiliki penampilan yang sama seperti sang ibu, Kagami Tetsuya. Sifat keduanya bisa dibilang bertolak belakang. Taiga lebih mudah terpancing emosi, bersemangat tinggi, dan tekun, sementara Tetsuya lebih kalem, lebih berkepala dingin, dan terus terang. Meskipun bertolak belakang bukan berarti mereka tak akur. Terutama setelah mereka mulai beranjak dewasa, Taiga sedikit demi sedikit lebih bisa bertanggung jawab.

Saat fajar belum menyinsing, Taiga telah berada di tepi hutan untuk mengumpulkan batang-batang kayu yang telah ditebang dan dipotong-potongnya kemarin, lalu mengangkutnya ke rumah. Disusunnya dengan rapi di dekat lumbung. Lalu bersiap untuk pergi bersama sang ayah dan adiknya ke kota.

Tetsuya pun demikian, hanya saja ia kebagian tugas untuk memelihara dan merawat hewan ternak keluarganya. Kuda dan sapi, juga beberapa unggas seperti ayam dan bebek. Membantu sang ibu mengurus sebuah kebun kecil di pekarangan belakang rumah mereka. Lalu setelah itu ia akan mengeluarkan kuda-kuda dari kandang dan mempersiapkan mereka sehingga kuda-kuda itu siap dengan pelana di punggung mereka. Kemudian ia akan bersiap-siap untuk kemudian pergi bersama ayah dan kakaknya ke kota.

Di kota, sang ayah bekerja mengelola sebuah toko yang menyediakan obat-obatan herbal. Sementara Taiga dan Tetsuya menuntut ilmu di Perguruan Seiho sesuai dengan bakat mereka. Perguruan Seiho terletak tak jauh dari toko keluarga mereka. Sepulang dari perguruan, Taiga dan Tetsuya membantu sang ayah di toko, dan pulang setelah jam 4 sore. Mereka tiba di rumah saat senja masih tampak di ufuk barat.

Namun pada pagi itu ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Alih-alih melakukan tugas mereka yang seperti biasa, Taiga dan Tetsuya disibukan dengan persiapan yang lain. Ayah dan ibu mereka juga tampak sibuk membantu keduanya bersiap-siap. Setelah persiapan selesai keduanya pun berpamitan.

“Ayah, ibu, kami berangkat.”

“Hati-hati, Nak. Ingatlah untuk selalu menjaga adikmu, kalian tidak boleh bertengkar.”

“Ibu … kami sudah besar.”

“Taiga, jaga bicaramu pada Ibu! Tetsuya, perhatikan kakakmu, saling membantulah di sana. Dengarkan apa kata kakakmu, dan tolong jangan terlibat dengan masalah.”

“Baik, Ibu, Ayah.”

“Hohoho. Mereka laki-laki, Bu. Anak laki-laki pasti akan terlibat masalah cepat atau lambat. Tapi, tak perlu dicemaskan, aku tahu Taiga maupun Tetsuya sudah mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan bila mereka terlibat masalah.”

“Ayah!”

“Bu, kami bisa terlambat. Dan Ayah, terima kasih sudah membela kami. Ayo, Tetsuya!”

“Baik, Kak.”

Taiga dan Tetsuya memeluk orangtua mereka sebelum menaiki pelana kuda masing-masing. Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, keduanya pun memacu kuda masing-masing dan meninggalkan desa mereka.

“Dah, Yah, Bu! Doakan kami berhasil di sana!”

“Hati-hati, Taiga! Tetsuya! Semoga berhasil, Nak!”

Angin yang berembus pagi itu membelai kasar helai-helai biru muda dan merah kehitaman di kepala kedua bersaudara tersebut. Taiga begitu bersemangat saat itu, sementara Tetsuya terlihat biasa saja. Namun ada pancaran semangat yang tak kalah dari sang kakak tersirat dengan sangat jelas di kedua bola matanya yang serupa dengan langit musim panas.

Hari ini hari keduanya melangkah lebih jauh untuk meraih cita-cita mereka masing-masing. Taiga ingin menjadi seorang kesatria, sementara Tetsuya ingin mengasah bakat sihir yang dimilikinya dan menjadi seorang penyihir. Seminggu yang lalu keduanya telah dinyatakan lulus dari perguruan Seiho. Meski mencapai nilai yang cukup memuaskan, tapi keduanya merasa bahwa mereka masih memerlukan banyak hal lain yang harus mereka pelajari guna meraih apa yang mereka inginkan.

Karenanya kedua bersaudara itu sepakat untuk pergi ke Negeri Utara, ke Perguruan Touou dan Perguruan Yosen, yang telah tersohor menghasilkan para prajurit dan penyihir yang terkenal dengan keterampilan yang mumpuni dalam bidang mereka masing-masing.

Dari Seiho menuju ke Kerajaan Teikou, Taiga dan Tetsuya harus melewati perbatasan ke dua negeri. Jalan masuk melalui jalur darat hanya ada di Tanah Rakuzan, yaitu melalui Gerbang Suzaku. Untuk sampai ke sana keduanya memerlukan dua hari perjalanan dengan menunggangi kuda mereka.

“Kak, kautahu? Kita akan lebih cepat sampai jika menggunakan Griffin atau Hippogrif.”

“Nah, Tetsuya … Seiho tidak memiliki makhluk ajaib seperti itu. Untuk ukuran dunia sihir, Seiho terlalu biasa, bukankah begitu?”

“Yah, mungkin. Tapi kenapa kakak lebih memilih menjadi kesatria?”

“Karena aku tak menyukai rapalan.”

“Kakak ini terlalu simpel.”

“Kau lebih pintar dariku, Tetsuya. Dan sihir bukanlah bakatku. Aku cukup iri karena waktu usiamu masih 3 tahun, kau sudah bisa mengendalikan barang-barang di sekitarmu. Ah, itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.”

“Tapi kau tak pernah marah padaku?”

Taiga tersenyum jahil. “Marah bukan sesuatu yang kurasakan saat itu. Iri, cemburu, mungkin, tapi aku tak bisa marah padamu. Yah, kecuali kau benar-benar membuatku marah.”

Tetsuya tersenyum. “Terima kasih, Kak.”

“Heh? Buat apa?”

“Karena sudah membantuku dan banyak hal lainnya.”

“Tentu saja. Kau kan adikku. Sampai kapan pun akan terus seperti itu. Berjanjilah untuk selalu percaya padaku.”

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Sumpah sebagai saudara, ikatan darah yang menautkan kita, percaya satu sama lain sampai akhir dunia tiba.” Keduanya kembali mengucapkan ikrar yang mereka buat sejak kecil.

“Aku selalu ingin menambahkan ‘Kalau ada yang tidak setia biarlah _Kami-sama_ mengutuknya hingga ke neraka’. Tapi rasanya terlalu sadis.”

“Kau terlalu rumit, Tetsuya. Lagipula kesetiaan tidak boleh diumbar begitu, sumpah setia itu hanya dimiliki para kesatria pada rajanya.”

“Apakah kita berhenti di sini saja, Kak? Matahari sudah mulai terbenam.” Tetsuya bertanya sambil memelankan jalan kudanya.

Taiga membawa kudanya untuk berkeliling sejenak. Ia mengawasi daerah sekitar mereka saat ini. Padang rumput terbuka dengan beberapa pohon-pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

“Mungkin sedikit ke dalam hutan, Tetsuya. Kita cari sungai kecil. Ayo, sedikit lagi!”

“Baik, Kak!”

Ringkikan kuda memekik seolah menyetujui kehendak sang pemilik, sebelum melesat kembali sesuai arahan pemilik masing-maisng, meninggalkan kepulan debu di belakang mereka. Taiga dan Tetsuya memacu kuda mereka dan masuk ke dalam hutan terdekat setelah padang rumput yang luas itu.

Setelah masuk lebih ke dalam, Tetsuya berhenti sejenak. Ia melompat turun dari kudanya dan meneliti daerah sekitarnya. Mengkonsentrasikan dirinya, Tetsuya membiarkan aliran sihir yang terdapat di sana memberikan bayangan visual di dalam kepalanya mengenai sumber mata air yang mereka cari.

“ _Kami-sama_ yang memimpin kehidupan, para elf yang menjaga hutan, lewat aliran sihir aku memohon, tunjukanlah pada kami sumber kehidupan.”

Taiga menunggu di atas kuda sambil mengawasi sekitar. Tak lama kemudian, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris biru langit sang adik terbuka. Dari pancaran mata dan senyum tipis di wajahnya, membuat Taiga menyeringai senang. Tetsuya telah menemukannya.

“Sebelah sini, Kak,” katanya setelah ia melompat naik ke atas pelana kudanya. Ia memimpin jalan menuju ke sumber air yang ia lihat.

“Oke. Kan, apa kubilang? Daya konsentrasimu lebih tinggi untuk energi sihir. Tak sepertiku, kau lebih peka.”

Tetsuya menahan tawanya. “Mungkin kalau dipikiran Kakak bukan pedang, pedang, dan pedang, Kak Taiga juga bisa berpikir lebih jernih sehingga bisa berkonsentrasi dengan energi sihir.”

Perempatan siku mulai berkedut di kening Taiga. “Kau mengejekku, Tetsuya?”

“Bukan aku yang bilang, Kak.”

“Sialan kau!” maki Taiga, tentu saja ia tidak sungguh-sungguh. Pipinya bersemu merah karena lagi-lagi termakan oleh pancingan sang adik. Tetsuya sangat suka menggoda dirinya. Ah, menyebalkan! Rutuknya dalam hati.

“Terima kasih,” sahut sang adik datar.

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun tiba di tepi sungai kecil, yang pada satu tempat membentuk semacam kolam kecil. Airnya begitu bening hingga mereka dapat bercermin daripadanya. Sungai tersebut memanjang hingga ke bagian timur hutan tersebut.

“Sepertinya kalau kita mengikuti aliran sungai kita bisa tiba di Gerbang Suzaku lebih cepat. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsuya?”

“Hmm … aku tidak yakin, Kak. Mungkin kalau kita berjalan kaki tidak masalah, tapi menggunakan kuda, aku rasa akan sulit.”

“Dari sini ke jalan utama tadi, tidak begitu jauh kan?”

“Tidak. Sepertinya ada penduduk juga yang tinggal di sini. Mungkin ada desa kecil di sekitar sini.”

“Yah, mungkin juga. Ayo, siapkan makan, aku sudah lapar.”

Tetsuya mengangguk lalu menghela kudanya ke pohon terdekat dan mengikatnya di sana. Taiga pun melakukan hal yang sama sebelum kemudian membuka perbekalan dan mereka pun berkemah di tempat itu.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Dalam hening gadis itu berdiam, membiarkan seluruh indranya berkonsentrasi pada aliran energi sihir yang mengalir di sekitarnya. Memusatkan dirinya pada nyanyian para peri yang lirih terdengar, gadis itu mencoba untuk lebih peka lagi.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk tak dihiraukannya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ia bahkan tak ingat, kapan terakhir bisa mendengar para dryad dan elf bernyanyi dengan begitu riang gembira. Nyanyian mereka yang ia dengar selalu ratapan penuh kepiluan.

Desau angin berembus di ruang tempatnya terkurung saat ini. Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu dari hari itu. Dua puluh tahun dan semuanya membeku bersamaan dengan kutukan yang berlaku atas dirinya. Ia terjebak dalam usianya di masa itu, tak bertambah sedikit pun.  Dan kenangan yang menyakitkan itu membuatnya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia takut jikalau ia akan kehilangan kekuatan untuk dapat membantu orang-orang yang disayanginya. Sungguh, ia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi untuk orang-orang yang selalu berada dalam hatinya, terutama sahabat masa kecilnya itu, ia berharap ia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuataannya yang semakin terkikis.

Sejenak sekelebat bayangan peristiwa melintas di pikiran sang gadis. Gadis itu melihat apa yang dulu pernah dilihatnya. Tentang dua orang yang akan datang ke Kerajaan Teikou, tentang harapan yang dulu pernah hilang. Sebuah ramalan yang kini membuat gadis itu semakin yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

“Jika ramalan ini akan terjadi, maka _Kami-sama-tachi_ akan membimbing ke penglihatan yang selanjutnya. Aku akan bisa menolong mereka.”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

“Kau belum tidur, Tetsuya?”

“Belum, Kak.”

“Ada yang kaupikirkan?”

“Tidak, hanya saja, saat mencari ikan tadi aku melihat segerombolan burung gagak.”

“Burung gagak?”

“Ya, banyak sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat mereka berkumpul sebanyak itu di satu tempat tanpa ada tanda dari bangkai hewan atau sesuatu. Dan mereka tidak berisik. Bukankah itu aneh, Kak?”

“Apa maksudmu tidak berisik, Tetsuya?”

“Burung gagak biasanya bereaksi bila melihat sesuatu dan mengomunikasikannya pada kawanannya dengan mengeluarkan suara mereka yang keras dan khas. Saat melihatku, seharusnya mereka akan ribut, tapi tadi mereka hanya diam saja. Bergerak pun tidak.”

“Hooo, begitu. Yah, sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Besok kita akan berangkat lebih pagi supaya tiba di perbatasan sebelum malam. Dari sana kita bisa melihat situasi sebelum memilih meneruskan perjalanan kita hingga ke gerbang atau menunggu sampai pagi.”

“Seingatku, Ayah pernah bilang kalau di daerah perbatasan tidak ada desa atau daerah pemukiman, Kak.”

“Bukankah tidur di alam terbuka seperti ini lebih menantang?”

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. “Yah, Kak Taiga benar.”

“Selamat ti-hoooooaaaaaeeeemmm-dur.”

“Selamat tidur, Kak.”

Keduanya pun terlelap dalam buaian angin malam yang berembus. Sayup-sayup suara nyanyian serangga malam dan peri-peri hutan menjadi nyanyian pengantar mimpi bagi keduanya.

Jika bagi sebagian orang mimpi, adalah bunga tidur, sebuah manifestasi terhadap imajinasi yang tak sadar terpikirkan bahkan ketika seharusnya otak beristirahat. Maka bagi seorang penyihir atau peramal, mimpi bisa jadi adalah sebuah pertanda.

Tetsuya memimpikan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Sebuah penglihatan yang membuatnya tertegun. Ia ada dalam mimpi itu. Menjadi bagian dari mimpi itu.

Tetsuya melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang panjangnya hingga ke pinggang sang gadis, matanya berwarna seperti langit musim panas, biru muda, begitu identik seperti kedua netranya. Gadis itu bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang tampaknya seusia dengannya, berambut merah delima dengan sepasang bola matanya yang juga berwarna merah cerah.

Keduanya tampak sedang bermain bersama keempat pemuda lain yang usianya lebih tua dari mereka berdua. Ada pemuda yang berambut pirang keemasan, kemudian pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata, pemuda yang bertampang seram berambut biru tua, dan pemuda yang tubuhnya sangat jangkung berambut ungu. Mugkinkah mereka adalah keluarga?

Tetsuya mencoba menyapa mereka, mencoba terlibat dalam kegiatan mereka, tapi Tetsuya tidak bisa. Seolah-olah Tetsuya tidak ada di sana.

Tetsuya bisa melihat keakraban keenam bersaudara tersebut. Mereka belajar bersama, bermain bersama, saling mendukung satu sama lain. Hingga kemudian Tetsuya melihat hal lain. Tempatnya berada sekarang berubah menjadi begitu gelap. Ada begitu banyak pohon di sana, membuat suasana seperti mencekam. Tetsuya melihat beberapa orang berlari, beberapa berhenti untuk menghadang orang yang mengejar mereka.

Mereka adalah enam bersaudara yang tadi, bukan? Tanyanya saat melihat keenam orang itu, si gadis berambut hitam dan pemuda berambut merah itu tampak berlari sambil melindungi sesuatu di dalam pelukan mereka. Ekspresi si gadis ketakutan dan panik, berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda di sebelahnya yang begitu tenang dan kalem, sementara keempat orang lainnya berwajah tegang.

Mereka berlari menerobos hutan. Pemuda berambut ungu dan pemuda berambut biru tua berhenti dan meneriakan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar oleh Tetsuya. _Apa? Mereka bicara tentang apa?_ Lalu mereka berpisah di situ. Si gadis, pemuda berambut merah, pemuda berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut hijau terus berlari, sementara kedua orang itu tinggal.

Tak lama para pengejar mereka datang dan menyerang kedua pemuda itu. Mereka mengerahkan kemampuan mereka untuk menahan serangan itu, tapi mereka kalah jumlah. Keduanya pun diringkus.

Tetsuya seolah diempaskan ke tempat lain. Ia terjelembab tapi tidak ada yang sakit. Di sana ia melihat peristiwa yang berbeda lagi. Si gadis menangis, sementara ketiga orang itu terlihat berusaha meyakinkannya, entah untuk apa. Tetsuya tak mengerti. Saat Tetsuya ta sengaja menoleh ke arah lain, tampaklah seseorang dengan aura yang begitu mencekam dan menakutkan datang.

Tetsuya tak mengerti, tapi seluruh tubuhnya menggigil seolah kedinginan kala melihat orang itu berjalan mendekati keempat orang tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang kemudian mendorong sang gadis menjauh dan meneriakan sesuatu. Si pemuda berambut hijau sudah bersiap dengan panah di tangannya.  Sementara pemuda berambut merah sudah menghunuskan pedangnya dan mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir.

Lingkaran sihir dan pedang? Entah kenapa Tetsuya sempat terpukau melihatnya, meski batinnya gelisah. Tetsuya mencoba berteriak memperingatkan mereka, tapi sekeras apa pun ia berteriak, suaranya tak sampai pada mereka.

‘Hei! Pergi! Hei, jangan hanya diam di sana! Cepat pergi!! Dia datang! Kumohon, cepat pergi!!!’

Setelah itu semua kejadian pun memburam, Tetsuya bisa mendengar pekik kemarahan. Pedang yang saling beradu. Teriakan kematian. Mantra yang terlafalkan. Seringai kejam.

“JANGAAAAAAAN!!!”

Taiga terlonjak saat mendengar Tetsuya berteriak dalam tidurnya. Matanya beredar ke sekelilingnya dengan awas, memasang mode siaga, sebelum berlari ke samping adiknya dan mengguncangkan tubuh Tetsuya agar ia bangun.

“Tetsuya? Tetsuya?! Tetsuya!!!”

Guncangan pada tubuhnya membuat Tetsuya terjaga. Peluh telah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat sang kakak menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung serta khawatir. Tetsuya berusaha mengatur napasnya yang juga berantakan. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia seperti habis berlari?

“Ada apa Tetsuya? Kenapa kau berteriak?”

“Eh? Aku … berteriak?”

Taiga melongo sejenak. Apa adiknya lupa?

“Kau berteriak dalam tidurmu, Tetsuya. Itu membuatku kaget. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?”  
Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Entahlah, Kak. Aku tidak ingat.”

“Eh?”

“Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak ingat aku bermimpi apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasa ketakutan.”

“Eh? Mungkinkah pengaruh sihir? Ibu sering berkata begitu bukan? Atau—”

“Anomali sihir.”

Air muka Taiga mengeras. Lalu ia memperhatikan ke sekeliling tempat mereka berkemah sebelum memandang ke langit.

“Sebelumnya aku sudah menduga ada yang aneh sejak kita masuk ke daerah perbatasan. Tapi aku tak menemukan adanya kejanggalan. Dan sekarang kau bermimpi dan anehnya kau melupakannya. Ini terlalu … kau tahukan, Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Sepertinya energi sihir di tempat ini tidak stabil, Kak. Awalnya tidak terasa, tapi semakin lama semakin meninggalkan kesan ganjil.”

“Menurutmu bagaimana? Tunggu sampai pagi atau berangkat sekarang? Aku merasa kita tidak aman berlama-lama di sini, Tetsuya.”

“Seharusnya waktu sudah mendekati fajar, Kak. Mungkin lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Kak Taiga benar, semakin lama kita di sini, semakin kita akan terpengaruh dengan anomali yang terjadi. Dan efeknya semakin buruk untuk kita.”

“Baiklah, kau siapkan kudanya, Tetsuya, aku akan membereskan tempat ini sebentar.”

Tetsuya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah sang kakak. Taiga bergerak cepat membereskan barang-barang mereka dan membersihkan bekas mereka menyalakan api unggun serta yang lainnya. Tetsuya membantu Taiga memasukan perbekalan mereka ke dalam kantung yang tersedia pada pelana kuda mereka. Setelah selesai keduanya pun melompat menaiki kuda masing-masing dan beranjak dari sana.

 

 ooOoOoOoo

 

Bulan purnama bersinar penuh pada malam itu. Kemilau cahayanya terdispersi ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Gadis itu membuka matanya, dalam gelapnya malam ia berlutut di tengah-tengah hutan. Pelan dirabanya wajahnya, lalu dilihatnya kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Tersenyum sendu, sang gadis pun berdiri perlahan. Lalu direnggangkannya seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku. Setelah itu ia kembali berlutut, menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

“ _Kami-sama-tachi_ yang senantiasa mengasihi dunia. Terima kasih atas kemurahan yang diberikan padaku. Sekian purnama telah berlalu, bilakah tiba masa untuk melepas perkabungan ini? Aku tak meminta apa-apa, selain keselamatan bagi saudara-saudara, sahabatku, orang-orang yang kucintai juga negeri ini. Berikanlah pada kami kesempatan untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, ya _Kami-sama_. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai bersama dengan kakak-kakakku. Itu saja. Mohon perlindungan dari para Dewi untuk Kak Ryouta, untuk Kak Shintarou, untuk Kak Daiki, untuk Kak Atsushi, untuk Kak Seijuurou dan untuk Satsuki.”

Iris berwarna biru langit itu pun membuka, ada kerinduan yang mendalam yang terpancar dari dalamnya. Sang gadis pun beranjak dari tempatnya, memandang ke arah istana megah yang berdiri tegap di kejauhan.

‘Besok,’ ujarnya dalam hati. ‘Besok aku harus kembali ke sana. Dan kali ini, aku harus bisa membawa Satsuki keluar dari sana.’

Gadis itu kemudian kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya, di sebuah gua yang berada di dalam hutan, di kaki sebuah bukit. Terlindung oleh semak-semak belukar dan pohon-pohon yang rindang. Tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Tempatnya berlindung dari kejaran para prajurit kerajaan yang berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Juga tempatnya membuat rencana-rencana untuk menolong orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Jemarinya menelusuri dinding gua yang dingin, sinar temaram dari cahaya bulan yang terbias dedaunan pepohonan sedikit membantu penglihatan. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa. Dengan kesepian, kesendirian, kegelapan. Lagipula secercah cahaya bisa membuat tempat persembunyiannya terbongkar. Dan wujud manusianya hanya bertahan selama purnama bertahta di langit malam.

Tiba di sebuah titik ia berhenti dan menarik segulung perkamen dari celah lubang di dinding gua dengan hati-hati. Dibawanya gulungan perkamen itu keluar. Sang gadis memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon ek muda. Menyamankan posisi duduknya, perlahan dibukanya gulungan perkamen itu. Satu-satunya yang tersisa di hari itu. Satu-satunya yang terbawa olehnya ketika tragedi itu menimpa keluarganya.

Perkamen itu berisikan sebuah ramalan yang sempat dituliskan oleh kepala peramal kerajaan. Sehari sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Kemudian Satsuki yang menyerahkannya padanya sejenak sebelum kegaduhan terjadi dan semua ramalan tergenapi.

Sebersit pedih menyelinap dalam hatinya, kala satu persatu kalimat dalam perkamen itu ditelusuri oleh iris sebiru langit itu. Mengingatkannya kembali pada perasaan bersalah yang menghantui di sepanjang 20 tahun terakhir ini. Kenangan buruk kembali membayang dalam pikiran.

Menghela napas, sang gadis kembali membaca bagian yang paling disukainya, bagian terakhir dari ramalan yang mengenaskan itu. Setitik cahaya bagi asanya yang nyaris memudar.

“Dua personifikasi dari cahaya dan bayangan akan membuka jalan. Salah satunya akan tersesat oleh kebimbangan. Namun kepercayaan mengembalikan harapan. Saat kemilau cahaya bulan purnama biru berpendar semakin terang, batu permata kembar akan menciptakan keajaiban.”

Sudut bibir sang gadis tertarik melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

‘Besok, aku harus berhasil mengeluarkan Satsuki. Lalu, kami akan mencari cara untuk menemukan mereka yang dimaksudkan dalam ramalan ini. Nyonya Momoi Haruka sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menuliskan semua ini dan menyampaikannya pada kami. Ayahanda dan ibunda, orang-orang kepercayaan ayahanda, dan seluruh orang yang meninggal di hari itu. Aku, Akashi Sakura, bersumpah akan mengembalikan kedamaian di Kerajaan Teikou dan menolong seluruh saudaraku. Kumohon, beri aku kekuatan, _Kami-sama_.’

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Taiga dan Tetsuya memacu kuda secepat yang mereka bisa untuk melewati hutan di perbatasan antara ke dua negeri. mentari mulai menampakan sinarnya dengan malu-malu dari peraduannya. Mulai menghangatkan dunia yang tadinya berselimutkan angin malam dan embun. Hutan yang mereka lewati seperti tak memiliki kehidupan. Terlalu sunyi dan sepi.

“Kenapa Tetsuya?” tanya Taiga saat Tetsuya memelankan laju kuda miliknya.

“Tidak, Kak. Hanya saja hutan ini terasa … sunyi.”

Taiga ikut memelankan lari kudanya dan memperhatikan ke arah sekelilingnya. Adiknya benar. Meski mentari telah menampakan diri tapi tidak ada riuh kicauan burung-burung yang menyambutnya. Tak ada serangga-serangga pagi yang biasanya ikut meramaikan suasana alam. Bahkan hewan-hewan kecil, seperti tupai, atau kelinci, yang biasa Taiga temui pada pagi hari saat masih di Seiho tak kelihatan menampakan diri di hutan ini. Tak juga terdengar nyanyian para elf yang biasanya terdengar begitu riang dan bersemangat di pagi hari.

Hutan yang mereka lewati ini terlalu sepi. Kalau boleh Taiga mengatakannya, hutan ini seperti mati.

“Sekarang, karena kau mengatakannya … kau benar. Apa yang terjadi di sini sebenarnya? Anomali lagikah?”

“Tapi ini efeknya terlalu besar jika dihubungkan dengan anomali biasa, Kak. Kalau pengaruhnya sebesar ini, mungkinkah ada sebuah kejadian yang menyebabkan hal ini?” sahut Tetsuya.

“Aku belum pernah lihat yang seperti ini, Tetsuya. Tapi bukankah kemarin itu setelah kita menerima kelulusan dari Seiho, tidak ada kabar yang aneh-aneh tentang Teikou bukan?”

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. “Master Zen juga malah merekomendasikan kita ke Perguruan Touou dan Perguruan Yosen, kan Kak?”

“Kalau begitu kita waspada saja. Ayo, Tetsuya, kita usahakan tiba di gerbang sebelum malam! Hiyaa!”

“Baik, Kak.”

Keduanya kembali membuat kedua kuda mereka berlari kencang. Sekilas potongan mimpi itu terbayang dalam benak Tetsuya. Membuat dirinya tertegun sesaat. Seolah-olah ada yang meminta pertolongan darinya.

‘Sebenarnya, perasaan yang gelisah ini apa, _Kami-sama_?’

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Sinar mentari pagi hari menelisik masuk dan menerangi hingga ke dalam gua. Netra biru muda itu mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya bisa mendapatkan fokus pada sekelilingnya. Saat hendak berdiri, si gadis tersadar. Ia kembali dalam wujud kutukannya, burung gagak.

Terperangkap dalam tubuh seekor hewan dan juga terperangkap dalam usia yang sama selama 20 tahun terakhir ini, sama seperti saudara-saudaranya dan juga sahabatnya. Efek samping dari anomali sihir ditambah sihir hitam yang terjadi dalam tragedi 20 tahun lalu, membuat siapa pun yang bertahan akan terperangkap dalam usia dan tubuh mereka saat itu. Dan kutukan yang menyertai efek itu tidaklah membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Kelima kakaknya kehilangan ingatan mereka dan bahkan dengan kondisi yang lebih buruk dari keadaannya saat ini. Mereka terperangkap dalam wujud makhluk mistis seperti dalam legenda, tak bisa kembali pada wujud manusia mereka dan terikat dengan tempat dimana mereka seharusnya berada. Kutukan sebagai makhluk mistis para penjaga wilayah. Mereka tak akan bisa kembali jika kutukan itu tidak dipatahkan.

Dari rumor yang didengarnya saat ia mencoba mencari informasi di desa-desa terdekat, Raja Nash telah membungkam semua pendukung ayahnya, raja terdahulu, Raja Akashi Masaomi. Namun, beberapa yang selamat dari tindakan kejam sang raja memilih untuk bersembunyi di Tanah Seirin. Sakura membatin saat mengingatnya, benarkah mereka bisa dimintai bantuan?

Sakura dalam wujud hewannya melompat-lompat keluar dari gua, melebarkan kedua sayap hitamnya sebelum mengepakannya perlahan dan terbang. Ia tak segera pergi jauh. Berputar-putar sejenak di sekitar sana, lalu melesat menuju ke pusat Rakuzan, tempat istana Kerajaan Teikou berada.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Sang raja tampak gelisah di singgasananya. Sebentar duduk, sebentar berdiri, lalu berjalan bolak-balik. Entah memikirkan apa, entah mengkhawatirkan apa. Tak ada satu pun yang berani bertanya mengapa.

“Sudah ada kabar dari Shoichi?”

“Belum ada, Yang Mulia.”

“Dari Jason?”

“Belum ada juga, Yang Mulia.”

“Brengsek! Apa saja yang mereka lakukan?! Panggilkan Makoto kemari!”

“Siap, Yang Mulia.”

Tak lama Penasihat Hanamiya Makoto pun tiba di hadapan Yang Mulia Raja Nash. “Yang Mulia meminta hamba menghadap?”

“Ya. Aku harap kau menjelaskan, mengapa kedua jenderal utamaku belum juga kembali!”

“Ah itu …. Hamba berharap, Yang Mulia Baginda Nash tidak lupa dengan rencana anda untuk menguasai Negeri Utara sepenuhnya, bukan?”

Sang Raja menatap dingin penasihatnya.

“Untuk dapat menangkap keenamnya Baginda Raja harus mendapatkan ‘sesuatu’ yang menjadi kelemahan mereka bukan?”

“Bisakah kau langsung pada intinya? Kau membuatku ingin memasukanmu ke dalam kandang monyet-monyet itu.”

“Anda sangat tidak sabar sekali, Yang Mulia. Intinya, sihir terkuat saja tidak cukup untuk menaklukan para makhluk mistis tersebut. Meskipun Yang Mulia berhasil membacakan kutukan kuno pada kelima pangeran, tapi untuk menaklukan mereka Yang Mulia memerlukan sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahan mereka dan mengunci kekuatan mistis yang mereka miliki. Hamba baru menemukan fakta bahwa kelemahan tiap hewan mistis cukup … unik.”

“Jelaskan.”

“Ehem … Yah, begini Yang Mulia. Kirin memiliki kelemahan terhadap cacing tanah, Seiryuu memiliki kelemahan terhadap kucing, Byakko memiliki kelemahan terhadap lebah, Genbu memiliki kelemahan terhadap burung gagak, dan Suzaku memiliki kelemahan terhadap anjing. Tapi, sebelum Yang Mulia berkomentar lebih lanjut, semua hewan yang merupakan kelemahan dari makhluk mistis jelmaan para pangeran ini bukanlah hewan yang biasa kita dapatkan begitu saja, Yang Mulia.”

“Jangan berbelit, Makoto! Apa bedanya?”

“Tentu saja berbeda, Yang Mulia. Meskipun terdengar sangat umum, tapi hewan yang benar-benar menjadi kelemahan para makhluk mistis sangatlah langka. Kelemahan Kirin hanyalah cacing tanah merah yang berasal dari Tanah Seirin. Kemudian kelemahan Seiryuu adalah kucing berbulu putih yang berasal dari Tanah Touou. Lalu lebah hitam dari pegunungan Shuutoku merupakan kelemahan Byakko.

“Burung gagak kelabu yang berasal dari Rakuzan adalah kelemahan Genbu. Dan yang terakhir anjing hutan berbulu keemasan yang berasal dari pegunungan Yosen adalah kelemahan dari Suzaku. Karena itulah hamba sendiri ragu … Jenderal Imayoshi Shoichi dan Jenderal Jason Silver bisa menemukan mereka dengan cepat, Yang Mulia.”

“Aku ingin seluruh Jenderal menghadap padaku, sekarang!”

“Siap, Yang Mulia!”

“Tunggu! Bawa si peramal kemari!”

“Siap!!!”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Gadis itu bernama Momoi Satsuki, salah seorang peramal termuda di Kerajaan Teikou. Mengikuti jejak sang ibunda yang melegenda sebagai kepala peramal dengan jabatan sebagai Pendeta Utama di Kerajaan Teikou, Satsuki telah mempelajari ilmu tentang ramalan dan juga ilmu sihir sejak ia masih kecil. Bakatnya begitu terlatih. Dalam waktu singkat ia berhasil menyelesaikan ujian untuk menjadi peramal di Kerajaan Teikou dan mengabdikan dirinya bersama sang ibunda.

Tujuan Satsuki hanya satu, melindungi keluarga Akashi yang telah memberikan perlindungan pada keluarganya. Sejak kecil, ia telah akrab dengan para pangeran dan sang putri. Bahkan ia juga merangkap sebagai pelayan pribadi sang putri.

Ramalan mengenai kejatuhan Teikou itu datang ketika kedua batu kembar sihir baru saja kembali dari ritual penyucian yang dilakukan di Tanah Seirin. Ramalan itu menghampiri sang ibunda melalui penglihatan di dalam mimpi. Sang ibu yang terkejut segera membangunkan Satsuki dan memintanya untuk menuliskan semua mimpi sang ibunda di dalam sebuah perkamen.

Sang Pendeta Utama, pun meminta anaknya, si gadis yang rambutnya sewarna dengan mahkota bunga sakura itu untuk berjanji menjaga dan mengantarkan ramalan itu ke tangan sang ratu, Permaisuri Akashi Shiori atau kepada sang putri, Akashi Sakura. Dengan segera Satsuki berangkat menyampaikan pesan sang ibu kepada sahabatnya, tapi ternyata Para Dewa— _Kami-sama-tachi_ —berkehendak lain.

Tepat saat gulungan perkamen itu Satsuki serahkan kepada sang putri, saat itu juga ramalan itu digenapi. Seluruh tragedi yang ditakutkan oleh sang ibu pun terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Kekacauan mewarnai istana, raja dan ratu terbunuh. Para pangeran dan sang putri melarikan diri untuk mencoba menyelamatkan batu permata sihir kembar yang menjadi incaran.

Pangeran Daiki terlebih dahulu menolong Satsuki, mendorongnya masuk ke sebuah jalan rahasia dan menyuruhnya pergi untuk menemui ibunya dan bersembunyi dari kekacauan yang terjadi..

Setelah itu ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Sebab saat hal yang terakhir Satsuki lihat adalah salah satu permata telah jatuh di tangan sang pemimpin pemberontakan. Di hadapan sang pemimpin berwajah sadis itu, ia melihat kelima makhluk mistis yang disebut di dalam legenda sebagai makhluk mistis para penjaga wilayah. Di bawah pengaruh sihir hitam, kelimanya tunduk sebelum menghilang ketika mantra selesai dilafalkan.

Hanya tersisa seekor burung gagak yang merupakan simbol kematian yang Satsuki lihat sebelum ia ditangkap dan dibawa ke hadapan sang pemimpin dan pengaruh sihir hitam pun membekukan usianya. Burung gagak itu tak berdaya, nyaris terkena sihir kematian kalau saja ia tak gesit menghindari lesatan sinar mantra yang mengarah ke tubuh mungilnya. Saat burung gagak itu melayang pergi, saat itu Satsuki baru menyadari, sang putrilah burung gagak itu.

 Mantra kutukan kuno yang memerangkap sahabat-sahabatnya, bagaimanakah ia sanggup menolong mereka? Satsuki memejamkan matanya. Akankah semua berakhir di sini?

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Sementara itu, gagak itu terbang hingga mendekati bagian belakang istana dengan diam-diam. Melayang pelan sambil menyelinap di antara pilar-pilar istana. Sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah menara. Di menara itu sang gagak menemukan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan istana dengan lorong yang menuju ke penjara bawah tanah. Ia pun masuk ke sana.

Pengaruh sihir sangat kuat di tempat itu, tapi sang putri mencoba bertahan. Ia melompat pelan saat berada di jalur ventilasi udara yang berada di atas jendela menara, berusaha agar tak terlihat oleh para pengawal yang berjaga. Lalu kembali terbang dalam senyap melintasi lorong gelap yang panjang dan menuruni tangga berkelok yang dalam ke bawah tanah.

Sang putri sebelumnya telah berkali-kali menyelinap ke dalam istana untuk mempelajari struktur ruang penjara bawah tanah yang belum pernah diketahuinya. Selama itu ia berhasil mengingat jalur masuk dan jalur keluar yang aman, bagi seekor burung. Namun, dalam hatinya ia percaya Satsuki mampu melakukan sesuatu.

Para pengawal terlihat bersiaga, tapi yang dilihat Sakura, para pengawal itu lengah. Beberapa pengawal seperti tidak fokus dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Hati kecil Sakura bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah efek sihir hitam yang membuat mereka seperti ini?

Sang putri pun tiba di dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh obor-obor yang terangnya tak seberapa. Kepala hitam mungil itu melongok ke kanan kiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ruangan itu menunjukkan lima buah lorong dengan ujung yang menuju ke ruangan lain yang berbeda. Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti sang gagak mengepakan sayapnya menuju ke lorong kedua di sebelah kiri.

Sang putri mengepakan sayapnya sepelan yang ia bisa saat melewati lorong gelap itu. berusaha berhati-hati agar tak ketahuan. Matanya yang telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan kini memudahkannya untuk mengatasi keterbatasan penglihatan. Ddi ujung lorong itulah tujuannya berada, sang putri dapat melihat keberadaan entitas yang selama ini dicarinya. Sahabatnya, Satsuki yang sedang duduk meringkuk di sana.

Sang gagak melesat mendapatkan Satsuki. Celah di antara besi-besi dari sel yang mengurung sang sahabat dengan mudah dilewati oleh tubuh mungilnya. Sang sahabat membelalakan mata merah mudanya saat melihat seekor burung gagak yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya.

‘Apakah ini pertanda ajalku sudah tiba? Mungkinkah Raja yang baru itu akan memenggal kepalaku sama seperti ia membunuh ibu?’

Namun saat mata keduanya bertemu, Satsuki tahu. Ia nyaris memekik girang jika ia tak lupa bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk melakukan reuni. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah si burung gagak. Sang gagak melompat mendekat, menyerahkan diri pada kedua tangan Satsuki yang kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat.

Keduanya menangis tak bersuara, air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi Satsuki, dan gemuruh detak jantung di dada,  melukiskan perasaaan senang, sedih dan rindu yang berkecamuk dalam dada. Saling melepas rindu.

“Putri … Oh, _Kami-sama_. Terima kasih. Tuan Putri Sakura, aku sangat senang anda selamat. Aku sangat khawatir pada anda.”

Satsuki melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan sang gagak bertengger di bahunya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus punggung gagak itu. Satsuki menenangkan diri, ia mengambil napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

Mengonsentrasikan diri pada energi sihir di sekitarnya, Satsuki membuka percakapan telapati dengan sang putri yang kini kembali hinggap di pangkuannya.

“Tuan Putri, bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Di sini berbahaya….”

“Satsuki, aku sangat senang aku bisa menemukanmu. Tolong panggil aku seperti biasa saja, kamu telah berjanji bukan? Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam saja. Aku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama menyusun rencana untuk mengeluarkanmu dari penjara ini.”

“Sakura….”

“Satsuki, aku memerlukan bantuanmu. Dalam perkamen berisikan ramalan yang kauberikan padaku waktu tragedi itu terjadi … di sana tertulis bahwa akan ada orang yang datang ke sini dan membantu kita. Kumohon, bantu aku mencari orang-orang itu, pinjami aku kekuatanmu. Kumohon, Satsuki, aku tidak menginginkan apa pun, aku hanya ingin hidup bersama-sama dengan Kak Ryouta, Kak Shintarou, Kak Daiki, Kak Atsushi, Kak Seijuurou dan juga dengan Satsuki lagi.”

Satsuki kembali memeluk burung gagak tersebut. Lalu memandangi mata biru si gagak.

“Ya, tentu. Aku akan membantumu, Sakura. Aku juga sama, aku tak menginginkan hal lainnya, aku hanya ingin kita bisa hidup dengan damai seperti dulu lagi. Bersama-sama.”

“Terima kasih, Satsuki. Jadi, begini. Aku akan membuka pintu ini dan setelah berhasil kita akan melewati lorong di depan dan menuju ke lorong paling kanan dari arah masuk. Di sana aku menemukan jalan rahasia yang akan membawa kita hingga ke belakang hutan Rakuzan. Dari sana kita bisa menuju gua tempatku bersembunyi dengan aman.”

“Sepertinya mudah, tapi bagaimana dengan para pengawal?”

“Bisakah kau menidurkan mereka dengan mantra?”

Satsuki tersenyum. “Tentu.”

Namun sebelum rencana mereka terlaksana, bunyi derap langkah para pengawal membuat mereka waspada. Satsuki meraih kain rombeng yang digunakannya sebagai selimut untuk menyembunyikan Sakura dan menaruhnya di belakang tubuhnya.

Beberapa pengawal berdiri tegak di depan selnya.

“Kau diperintahkan untuk menghadap Yang Mulia Baginda Raja Nash, sekarang.”

Seseorang membuka pintu sel tempat Satsuki ditahan. Satsuki tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengikuti para pengawal. Para pengawal pun menggiring Satsuki keluar dari tempat itu.

“Sakura, bertahanlah sejenak di sana. Aku akan segera kembali.”

“Hati-hati, Satsuki.”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Taiga dan Tetsuya berhenti di sebuah sungai kecil di tepi hutan, memberikan waktu bagi kedua kuda mereka untuk minum dan mereka juga beristirahat sejenak. Taiga duduk di bawah sebatang pohon akasia, mengeluarkan bekal lalu membaginya dengan Tetsuya.

 

 

“Sepertinya sudah tidak jauh lagi, Tetsuya. Setelah melewati satu padang rumput lagi, kita akan masuk wilayah Rakuzan.”

“Iya, Kak.”

“Kau kelelahan?”

“Tidak. Aku masih kuat.”

“Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, di sini terasa lebih baik,” celetuknya sambil mengunyah roti miliknya.

Tetsuya menelengkan kepalanya. “Eh?”

Taiga berusaha menahan seringai lebar. “Kau merasakannya bukan?”

Netra biru itu terpejam sebentar lalu melayangkan pandang ke sekelilingnya sebelum mengangguk. “Meski masih terasa janggal tapi di sini lebih baik.”

“Aku tak berharap hal ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan bagi kita kelak. Menurutmu, apa pihak Kerajaan Teikou tidak mengetahui kalau wilayah mereka mengalami anomali sihir?”

“Mungkin, Kak. Ah, kita bisa laporkan sewaktu kita tiba di gerbang nanti. Bagaimana?”

“Idemu boleh juga, Tetsuya.”

Hening mewarnai acara makan siang kedua bersaudara itu. hingga keduanya selesai makan, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Semua tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Taiga kemudian membereskan perbekalan mereka. Namun Tetsuya masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Pikirannya melayang, pada sesuatu yang rasanya pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Tentang sebuah hutan, tentang sebuah kisah. Tentang beberapa wajah yang membayang, tentang sepasang mata yang menyorotkan keputusasaan.

Tetsuya menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Mungkinkah ini yang sering dikatakan sang ibu dengan pertanda?

Raut datar sang adik tidak pernah serumit yang terlihat oleh Taiga saat ini. Jujur saja ia bukan pengamat cerdik seperti sang adik, tapi sedikit banyak ia tahu beberapa perbedaan di raut sedatar talenan yang adiknya kenakan. Taiga mendekat dan mengacak rambut biru lembut sang adik, menuai delikan dari netra biru sebagai bentuk protes tak terkatakan.

Seringai merlebar di wajah pemuda berambut merah kehitaman itu.

“Bisa tidak kaulanjutkan acara melamunmu sampai setidaknya nanti saat kita sudah berada di dalam wilayah Gerbang Suzaku?”

“Kak, kadang tingkahmu lebih menyebalkan daripada anak nakal. Boleh tidak aku menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan padamu?”

“Hooo, jadi kau sudah berani melawanku? Ayo, tunjukkan pada – Ughh!! Ohok!!”

Sebuah pukulan telak didaratkan tepat di antara tulang rusuk dan diafragma. Taiga nyaris memuntahkan kembali makan siangnya. Agaknya ia lupa, jangan pernah sampai sengaja membuat kesal adiknya. Atau akibatnya lebih parah daripada yang pernah kaubayangkan sebelumnya.

Tetsuya meninggalkan sang kakak yang terbungkuk sambil mengaduh memegangi perutnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah kudanya terhela dan mengelus surai coklat sang kuda. Sang kuda meringkik senang dan menikmati belaian Tetsuya. Netra biru muda beredar ke sekeliling area.  Memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal, Tetsuya kemudian melompat naik ke atas kudanya.

Taiga berhasil menguasai diri dan mengikuti jejak sang adik yang telah menunggunya di atas kudanya. Taiga mendengus sebelum akhirnya melompat ke atas kudanya.

“Kau itu benar-benar deh, Tetsuya.”

“Kak Taiga yang mulai soalnya.”

“Tidak ada yang tertinggal bukan?”

“Tidak, Kak.”

“Baiklah, ayo bertaruh, yang tiba paling akhir di gerbang akan mentraktir makan malam!” ujarnya sambil memacu kudanya untuk berlari kencang.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengikuti jejak sang kakak, sentakan pada tali kekang membuat sang kuda melompat jauh dan berlari kencang mengejar kuda sang kakak. “Aku tidak akan kalah, Kak.”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Sang peramal tiba di hadapan sang raja yang duduk di atas singgasananya. Tatapan tajam dilayangkan padanya, tapi Satsuki tak gentar. Netra merah muda itu tetap tenang sambil mengamati situasi.

“Yang Mulia, si peramal telah tiba.”

Sang raja mengayunkan tangannya, seluruh pengawal mematuhi dan segera kembali ke tempat asal mereka sebelumnya. Para Jenderal yang hadir membuat Satsuki bertanya-tanya, tapi ia berusaha itu tak memengaruhi komposisi dirinya. Ia harus tenang.

“Momoi Satsuki, putri tunggal Momoi Toshiaki dan Momoi Haruka, juga peramal termuda dalam sejarah Kerajaan Teikou. Katakan padaku apa yang kauketahui tentang Purnama Biru?”

“Dengan segala hormat Yang Mulia, Purnama Biru adalah fenomena alam yang penting bagi dunia sihir. Bagi Negeri Utara, Purnama Biru adalah sakral, karena saat itulah ritual penyucian dua batu permata sihir kembar diadakan dan batu sihir kembar mengalami pemurnian. Dan jikalau hamba boleh mengingatkan, Yang Mulia … saat itulah Negeri Utara mengalami penetralan dari anomali sihir yang mengganggu keseimbangan tatanan energi sihir yang ada di Negeri Utara.”

Sang raja tergelak sarkatis. “Seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunan peramal legendaris. Bagus. Itu artinya tak lama lagi permata yang hilang akan kembali.”

Sang peramal tersentak, tapi dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Seringai di wajah sang Raja melebar saat melihat reaksi yang telah diprediksinya.

“Jade akan bereaksi pada kembarannya sewaktu Purnama Biru muncul. Dengan kata lain, untuk mendapatkan Lapis Lazuli yang hilang 20 tahun yang lalu, maka Purnama Biru adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk dapat menemukannya. Kautahu? Ini fakta yang benar-benar menarik. Ditambah lagi, kedua batu permata sihir mengikat seluruh energi sihir yang ada di seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Saat sihir hitam menguasai keduanya dengan sempurna di bawah cahaya Purnama Biru, kautahu apa yang akan terjadi?”

Kaki Satsuki seakan mengkhianati usahanya untuk tetap tegak berdiri. Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Dalam hatinya menyeruak teror ketakutan yang luar biasa, dalam benaknya pun terbayang akan hari akhir yang terdapat di ramalan yang ditulisnya.

“Ah, ya … betul …,” sang raja mengangguk-anggukkan kapalanya. Wajah tampannya terpampang raut bengis dan sadis, tapi entah mengapa justru memikat penuh pesona. “Aku ingat mengenai ramalan yang hilang dari perpustakaan kerajaan. Ada jejak sihir yang samar di atas meja tempat biasanya para peramal menuliskan ramalan mengenai kerajaan dalam sebuah gulungan perkamen. Aku telah menyuruh orang kepercayaanku untuk mendeteksi adanya sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia. Sayang, aku tak menemukan apa pun, kecuali jejak sihir Momoi Haruka.”

Satsuki berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang meski kini benak si peramal seolah kembali dipaksa untuk mengingat ke dalam kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Rahang Satsuki mengeras dan tangannya mengepal sekilas. Tak luput dari perhatian sang raja.

“Dan tidaklah sulit untuk mengetahui siapa yang bersamanya terakhir kali. Kan? Satsuki?”

Satsuki menundukan kepalanya. Menggeretakan giginya.

“Apa yang anda inginkan dari hamba, Yang Mulia?”

Sang raja mendekat, dalam sekejap mata berada di hadapan sang peramal. Sebuah tamparan melayang menghantam pipi sang peramal.

PLAK!

Satsuki tersungkur karenanya. Sang raja menarik helai merah muda untuk membuat sang peramal mendongak.

“Tak seharusnya kau menyimpan rahasia selama itu, sayang. 20 tahun dan yang kaulakukan hanyalah menyembunyikan semua tentang segalanya?! Bukan pilihan cerdas untuk seseorang yang mendapatkan predikat peramal berbakat termuda di Negeri Utara ...,” sang raja mengempaskan tubuh sang peramal ke lantai, “Tapi tak apa, aku memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk memberi tahu, kekuasaanku akan kekal saat kedua batu sihir kembar berada di tanganku. Dan itu hanya tidak akan lama lagi.”

“Yang Mulia, hamba tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang akan Yang Mulia lakukan, tapi biar hamba mengatakan ini. Yang Mulia tidak akan pernah bisa mengklaim kekuasaan penuh atas Negeri Utara, tidak selama pewaris sah Kerajaan Teikou masih hidup! Dan hamba tahu mereka akan kembali merebut kembali takhta itu!”

“Oh, sekarang karena kau mengatakannya. Aku akan berbaik hati memberimu kabar sukacita, Satsuki. Tidak akan ada personifikasi cahaya dan bayangan seperti yang tertulis dalam ramalan itu, tidak sekarang, tidak 20 tahun lagi, tidak untuk selamanya! Dan kautahu bagian paling menyenangkan? Melenyapkan para pewaris sah kerajaan hanyalah semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Toh mereka bukanlah para pangeran dan putri lagi. Mereka hanya hewan yang terkutuk yang akan membawakan takhta Teikou kepadaku. HAHAHAHAHA!”

Sang peramal menggeram. “Anda benar-benar yang terburuk, Yang Mulia. Para Dewa tak akan membiarkan ini.”

“HAHAHAHA. Kalian mendengarnya? Ini sungguh lucu. Makoto?”

Sang penasihat mendekat. “Ya, Yang Mulia?”

“Tunjukkan pada nona peramal, bagaimana indahnya sihir hitam yang sesungguhnya. Dan Makoto, aku tidak suka setengah-setengah.”

“Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia. Pengawal! Tahan sang peramal.”

Dua pengawal datang dan memaksa sang peramal untuk berdiri. Satsuki melawan sekuat yang ia bisa. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika saat penasihat kerajaan, Hanamiya Makoto mengayunkan tongkat miliknya. Dari mulutnya terlafal kalimat-kalimat mantra. Ujung tongkatnya memendarkan sinar kelabu kehitaman, menyelubungi tubuh si peramal. Netra sewarna bunga sakura melebar, menolak reaksi yang seharusnya tunduk dalam kuasa.

“Kusarankan kau tidak menolaknya. Semakin kau menolak semakin kau terjerat, dan itu tidaklah menyenangkan.”

“Kau mendapatkannya, Makoto?”

“Ia tak mau bekerja sama, aku heran, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya ada mantra lain yang membentengi dirinya. Tapi ini bukan seberapa.”

“Jangan banyak bicara dan lakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan petunjuk ramalan itu dari ingatannya!”

Sang penasihat hanya memamerkan seringai tipisnya.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Sang putri menghitung di dalam hati. Satu hingga seribu, hingga sepuluh ribu, nyaris menyebutkan angka seratus ribu saat sesuatu seperti menghantam perutnya. Instingnya bekerja, mendeteksi bahaya. Dalam sekejap direntangkannya sayapnya dan terbang secepat yang ia bisa.

‘Satsuki! Satsuki! Kau di mana?’

Sang putri dalam wujud gagaknya menerobos penjagaan penjara bawah tanah. Tak seperti saat ia masuk, diam-diam dan berhati-hati, kali ini sang gagak tak peduli. Yang ada di dalam benak dan pikirannya adalah menemukan sahabatnya secepatnya lalu melarikan diri dari sana.

Para penjaga terkesiap saat bayangan hitam melewati mereka secepat angin. Para penjaga saling menoleh tapi mereka tak mengerti apa yang baru saja melintas melewati mereka.

Satsuki mencoba bertahan, tak membiarkan informasi yang selama ini dijaganya terbuka begitu saja. Namun sihir hitam bukanlah kekuatan yang bisa diremehkan. Perlahan-lahan, Makoto mendapatkan apa yang mereka perlukan. Kenyataan mengenai ramalan rahasia yang selama ini terabaikan.

Satsuki hampir menyerah, ingatan yang dibuka paksa, tekanan mental yang terus ia terima dalam penjara membuat Satsuki kehilangan kekuatan untuk bertahan. Ia sudah nyaris kolaps. Saat itulah bantuan tiba.

Sang gagak terbang rendah menyambar tangan sang penasihat kerajaan yang menggenggam tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat terpental, sihir yang membelenggu pun buyar.

“Aaaarrrggghhh!” jerit kesakitan sang penasihat menggema. Sambaran tadi melukai pergelangan tangannya cukup dalam.

Sang peramal jatuh tersungkur, tapi segera memanfaatkan momen itu untuk kabur. Teriakan murka sang raja menggema hingga keluar istana. Di tengah hiruk-pikuk para pengawal yang berlari menghambur, sang gagak terbang melarikan diri.

“KEJAAAAARRR MEREKA!”

Menggunakan kemampuannya yang tersisa, sang peramal melafalkan mantra untuk mengkamuflasekan dirinya dan bersembunyi di dalam selubung sihir tak kasatmata. Ia berhasil melewati para pengawal yang berlari panick. Dan melewati sebuah lorong rahasia yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Pangeran Daiki saat menyuruhnya kabur kala tragedi itu terjadi sebelumnya.

Sambil berlari, Satsuki berdoa pada Para Dewa, semoga sang putri bisa kabur dari sana dan mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Lolos dari istana sang peramal tiba di ujung lorong yang satunya. Tepat berada di mulut hutan Rakuzan yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan menuju ke Tanah Seirin.

Takut tertangkap kembali, sang peramal memutuskan untuk nekat masuk ke dalam hutan dan pergi menuju ke Tanah Seirin. Hanya di sanalah, Satsuki berharap ia bisa menemukan bantuan dan menyusun rencana untuk menolong para pangeran dan sang putri.

Di sisi lain, sang gagak berhasil melarikan diri dari istana. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Dalam sekejap segenap pasukan dari Jenderal Otsubo dan Jenderal Nebuya bergerak serentak untuk melakukan pengejaran. Jenderal Nebuya Eikichi melakukan pengejaran terhadap sang gagak. Sementara Jenderal Otsubo Taisuke mengejar sang peramal di arah yang berlawanan.

Sang gagak mengepakan sayapnya secepat yang ia bisa ke arah hutan di daerah perbatasan Rakuzan, semenara pasukan sang jenderal mengejarnya dari belakang. Sang gagak terbang tinggi dan rendah, meliuk di antara cabang-cabang dan dahan pepohonan sembari menghindari panah-panah yang dilepaskan oleh para prajurit sang jenderal ke arahnya. Sang jenderal dengan gencar memerintah para pemanah andalannya untuk menghujani sang gagak dengan anak-anak panah, berharap dapat membuat sang gagak tumbang.

Dengan gesit sang gagak terbang menghindar. Pengejaran berlangsung terus hingga di hutan yang berada di daerah perbatasan, dalam jangkauan penglihatannya sang gagak dapat melihat gerbang merah dengan simbol makhluk mistis legendaris, Suzaku, yang berdiri gagah di selatan Tanah Rakuzan.

Sang jenderal memaki-maki akibat melihat ketidakbecusan para pemanah andalannya yang sampai detik itu tak juga jangankan bisa mengenai sang gagak, menyerempet sedikit pun tidak. Ia pun memacu kudanya dan menyuruh seluruh pasukannya mengikutinya untuk mendapatkan tempat yang lebih terbuka, sehingga bisa menyerang sang gagak dari sana dengan lebih leluasa. Pepohonan dan semak belukar yang menghalang, ditambah membidik di atas kuda yang bergerak dengan sang target yang begitu gesit tidaklah mudah bagi para pemanah. Apalagi sang target buruan bukanlah seekor burung gagak biasa.

Tanpa sadar mereka pun semakin mendekati Gerbang Suzaku.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

“Kak, lihat … itu Gerbang Suzaku.”

Netra merah itu memfokuskan atensinya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang adik. Sringai tipis terkembang di wajah rupawannya. Taiga semakin memacu kencang kudanya. Debar penasaran bergelora dalam hati si pemuda berambut dwiwarna.

Tak mau ketinggalan, Tetsuya menyentakan kakinya perlahan, sang kuda paham dan berlari semakin kencang nyaris menyejajari lari kuda Taiga.

“Taruhannya masih berlaku kan, Kak?”

“Aku pasti menang, Tetsuya!”

“Aku juga tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, Kak.”

“Buktikan padaku!”

Keduanya saling mengejar, tak ada yang mau mengalah, berpacu dengan segenap kekuatan untuk beradu kecepatan dan ketangkasan. Sebab bila mereka tak berhati-hati, cedera parah bahkan kematian adalah risiko yang harus mereka hadapi jika terjatuh dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun, Taiga dan Tetsuya adalah penunggang yang lihai.

Tak perlu berapa lama bertanya sejak kapan mereka menjadi lihai, sebab mereka seperti sudah sehati sejiwa dengan kuda mereka masing-masing, saling menjaga, saling mendukung. Sedikit sentakan lembut di tali kekang maupun di perut sang kuda dari sang tuan, sang kuda langsung paham.

Mereka tiba bersamaan tepat di depan gerbang megah yang didominasi warna merah tersebut. Di atas kedua pilar yang menopang gerbang terdapat patung Suzaku yang dipahat dengan begitu sempurna. Melukiskan wujud tiga dimensi sang makhluk legenda.

Kedua bersaudara itu sama-sama tertawa sebelum berhenti dan turun dari kuda mereka.

“Terus terang aku sedikit kesal karena hasilnya seri.”

“Itu artinya aku sudah lebih berkembang, Kak. Akuilah.”

“Hahaha. kau memang berkembang jauh lebih pesat, Tetsuya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa tidak aneh?”

“Eh?”

“Gerbang ini kan satu-satunya pintu masuk ke Rakuzan, tapi kenapa suasananya sepi sekali?”

“Aku juga merasakan keanehan. Rasanya cukup mustahil bila Gerbang Suzaku tidak dijaga. Tidak … pasti terjadi sesuatu, Kak!”

“Ayo, kita periksa keadaannya.”

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil tongkat sihir miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga, sementara Taiga telah bersiap dengan pedangnya. Setelah mengikatkan kuda mereka di pohon terdekat, Taiga dan Tetsuya segera menuju ke gerbang.

Saat itu di hadapan keduanya melintas dengan cepat sebuah bayangan hitam yang membuat Taiga terpekik karena kaget. Waktu seolah berjalan melambat saat itu. Sepasang bola mata sewarna langit musim panas saling beradu pandang dengan sepasang kembarannya yang dimiliki oleh entitas yang berbeda.

Meski hanya sekilas, tapi pemiliknya merasakan getaran yang sama. Sebuah percikan asing yang menyelinap dalam hati seolah memberi tahu keduanya. Mereka akan terlibat dalam ‘sesuatu’ yang berbahaya bersama-sama. Sang gagak terbang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pepohonan yang berdiri layaknya pagar yang membentengi daerah itu.

Tak lama Taiga dan Tetsuya berpapasan dengan sepasukan prajurit yang berkoordinasi di bawah seorang yang mereka yakini adalah seorang pemimpin yang bertitel paling tidak jenderal kerajaan. Para pemanah berada dalam posisi untuk emnembak, para kesatria berpedang telah siap dengan pedang yang terhunus mengelilingi Taiga dan Tetsuya. Taiga dan Tetsuya bersiaga.

Salah seorang dari prajurit itu kemudian bertanya. “Siapa kalian dan apa yang kalian lakukan di perbatasan?”

Taiga mengangkat tangannya dengan mode defensif, berusaha untuk menjawab sesopan yang ia bisa. “Kami dua bersaudara yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Perguruan Touou dan Perguruan Yosen untuk belajar. Kami lulusan Perguruan Seiho dari Tanah Seiho di Negeri Selatan. Kemari atas rekomendasi dari Master Zen, kami berniat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan sebagai kesatria muda dan penyihir muda di Negeri Utara. Dan yang kami tahu untuk melanjutkan tujuan kami, kami harus menuju ke pusat Kerajaan Teikou di Rakuzan untuk menerima ujian seleksi masuk yang diadakan di istana.”

“Apa kalian tadi melihat burung gagak yang terbang kemari?”

“Burung gagak? Maaf, Pak, tidak ada. Hanya ada kami dan kedua kuda kami.”

Yang paling muda berusaha untuk mengekang bibirnya untuk tidak mengumbar tanya lebih lanjut, rasa penasaran menggerogoti hatinya saat memandang pada kedua netra merah sang kakak yang berkilat penuh ketenangan. Apakah kakaknya berbohong? Atau jujur? Tetsuya kali ini tidak bisa membedakannya. Dan yang manapun itu, entah kenapa ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Seseorang dengan tubuh besar, tegap dan kekar menyeruak dari barisan pasukan. Dilihat dari seragamnya yang memiliki desain yang lebih rumit dan aksesori yang tak sekedar hiasan belaka, agaknya dia adalah pemimpin mereka.

“Kalian dari Tanah Seiho di Negeri Selatan?”

Si sulung mengernyitkan kening. “Maaf, Tuanku. Ya, kami berasal dari sana.”

Sang jenderal menatap tajam sebelum berbalik. “Bawa mereka menghadap, Yang Mulia Raja Nash!”

Kedua bersaudara pun digiring oleh pasukan prajurit kembali ke istana. Senja mulai jatuh di kaki barat langit saat Taiga dan Tetsuya bertolak bersama pasukan Jenderal Nebuya dari wilayah perbatasan dan masuk ke dalam Gerbang Suzaku. Para penjaga gerbang kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Bersiaga penuh sepanjang waktu.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Tengah malam, mereka tiba di dalam istana. Dari atas balkon istana, sang raja berdiri mengamati langit malam hari. Tak ada benda-benda penerang di langit. Secercah cahaya pun tidak. Gelap. Kelam dan pekat. Seperti selubung tipis tak kasatmata yang sebenarnya menyelubungi seluruh wilayah Negeri Utara.

Mereka yang mampu melihatnya adalah mereka yang memiliki kekuatan hati yang murni, hati yang belum ternoda dan tak tersentuh oleh noda. Siapa? Tak ada yang berwujud manusia. Karena hati manusia mudah sekali ternoda. Kecuali anak-anak yang berhati lugu, tapi dalam pengaruh anomali sihir yang bercampur kekuatan sihir hitam, tak ada yang tak bertekuk lutut di hadapan sang penguasa sihir.

Baik Taiga dan Tetsuya bisa merasakan perbedaan aliran energi sihir yang ada di lingkungan istana. Ganjil dan penuh misteri, tapi entah kenapa semua terlihat normal. Keduanya memilih diam mengikuti arahan sang Jenderal yang telah membawa mereka menghadap sang raja.

Di atas singgasananya, Raja Nash Gold duduk dengan angkuh tapi berkelas. Mengagumkan sekaligus memuakan. Satu hal yang terpikir di dalam benak keduanya saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru sang penguasa. Terasa intimidasi yang meneror kewarasan setiap orang yang bertatapan dengan sang raja, tak terkecuali bagi dua bersaudara Kagami.

Namun baik Taiga maupun Tetsuya tak gentar berhadapan dengan sang raja yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan angkuhnya.

“Selamat datang di istana Kerajaan Teikou di Negeri Utara. Kudengar kalian pendatang dari Tanah Seiho, di Negeri Selatan.”

Taiga menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. “Benar, Yang Mulia.”

“Aku Nash Gold, Raja ke XIV Kerajaan Teikou dari keluarga Gold. Dari keluarga mana kalian berdua?”

“Kami dari kalangan biasa, Yang Mulia Raja Nash, keluarga Kagami. Hamba Kagami Taiga dan ini adik hamba, Kagami Tetsuya. Kami kemari atas rekomendasi dari Master Zen, seorang guru besar di Perguruan Seiho, ingin mengikuti ujian seleksi untuk masuk ke Perguruan Touou dan Perguruan Yosen, Yang Mulia.”

Sang raja mengangguk. “Jadi, kalian ingin menjadi kesatria dan penyihir, anak muda?”

“Benar, Yang Mulia.”

“Bagus. Karena negeri ini membutuhkan banyak kesatria dan penyihir yang mahir dan terampil. Tapi, itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti. Sepertinya kalian sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat, bukan? Makoto!”

“Hamba, Yang Mulia.”

“Tolong antarkan para tamu kita supaya dapat beristirahat malam ini. jangan lupa untuk melayani apa yang mereka perlukan.”

“Baik, Yang Mulia. Anak muda, tolong ikuti saya.”

Taiga dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala bersamaan. Sang raja menyeringai saat sang penasihat membimbing kedua pemuda itu menuju ke tempat peristirahatan di salah satu kamar yang ada di istananya.

“Eikichi.”

“Ya, Yang Mulia.”

“Awasi kedua pemuda itu, dan laporkan kepadaku semuanya.”

“Siap, Yang Mulia.”

“Ah, ya. Katakan pada Makoto untuk mengantisipasi semuanya. Aku tidak mau ada yang tidak mematuhi perintahku.”

“Akan dipastikan, Yang Mulia.”

Sang Jenderal pun memohon diri dari hadapan sang raja untuk menjalankan titahnya.

Sang penasihat membawa kedua bersaudara tersebut ke bagian timur istana, dan menunjukkan sebuah kamar untuk keduanya. Para pelayan pun berdatangan untuk memberikan pelayanan bagi keduanya.

“Tak banyak yang datang untuk mengikuti ujian masuk ke perguruan Touou dan perguruan Yosen dari luar Negeri Utara, sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua, sebab sepertinya Yang Mulia tertarik dengan kalian, kalian pemberani. Besok pagi, Yang Mulia menginginkan kalian berdua menghadap beliau. Kuharap kalian bisa bersiap-siap. Dan kuucapkan selamat beristirahat.”

“Terima kasih, Tuan.”

“Ah ya, namaku Hanamiya Makoto, penasihat kerajaan. Kalian bisa panggil aku Penasihat Hanamiya.”

“Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Hanamiya.”

Penasihat kerajaan pun keluar dari kamar tempat kedua bersaudara itu beristirahat. Di luar ia berpapasan dengan Jenderal Nebuya.

“Selamat malam, Penasihat Hanamiya, ada pesan dari Yang Mulia yang harus kusampaikan pada anda.”

“Oh, Jenderal Nebuya. Aku tahu, pasti mengenai kedua bersaudara itu bukan?”

“Ya. Baguslah jika anda sudah tahu. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot jadinya. Ngomong-ngomong, Penasihat Hanamiya, apakah mereka memang yang berada dalam ramalan itu? Kudengar, saat kami datang anda dan Yang Mulia sedang berdiskusi mengenai ramalan.”

“Hmm? Jadi, aku baru tahu anda begitu peduli mengenai soal-soal seperti ini, Jenderal Nebuya.”

“Kuakui itu sangat menarik minatku, Penasihat Hanamiya. Karena ini sepertinya bukanlah kebetulan, aku yang menemukan mereka dan membawa mereka kemari. Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yang Mulia yang malah menerima dan menjamu mereka selayaknya tamu kerajaan.”

“Hahaha. Yang Mulia selalu bisa melihat sesuatu di depan dari semuanya. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang direncanakan oleh otak jeniusnya itu, Jenderal. Tenang saja, meskipun mereka adalah orang-orang yang berada di dalam ramalan itu, kita tahu betul bagaimana Yang Mulia dan kekuatannya.”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Sang peramal bersembunyi di antara pepohonan lebat di dalam hutan. Ia sudah berada setengah perjalanan menuju ke Tanah Seirin. Dibantu oleh para elf, mereka mampu mengelabui para pasukan kerajaan yang diutus untuk menangkap dirinya. Dengan bantuan para elf jugalah Satsuki bisa tiba sampai sejauh ini.

Para elf memberikan perlindungan di desa mereka yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam hutan Rakuzan. Di sanalah ia beristirahat sejenak, sekaligus memulihkan kekuatan sihirnya yang selama ini terbelenggu karena pengaruh sihir Raja Nash.

Seorang elf muda duduk di dekat Satsuki yang sedang memandangi langit malam.

“Nona peramal, benarkah yang dikatakan para tetua bahwa tuan putri yang membantu membebaskan anda?”

“Ya. Tuan putri ternyata selama ini berusaha untuk mencariku dan membebaskanku dari sang raja.”

“Apa yang terjadi sampai nona peramal berpisah dengan tuan putri?”

“Waktu itu terjadi perubahan rencana ketika tiba-tiba aku diminta menghadap Raja Nash. Penasihat memantraiku, lalu sang putri menolongku, kami terpisah.”

“Benarkah sang putri menjadi salah satu dari….”

“Ya. Simbol dari pembawa ketidakberuntungan, sang pembawa peringatan, burung gagak.”

“Oh, tidak! Itu mengerikan sekali.”

Sang peramal menundukkan kepalanya. Elf muda itu menarik telapak tangan sang peramal, ia tersenyum, menghibur sang peramal. Sudut-sudut bibir sang peramal membentuk kurva tipis.

“Aku akan membantumu, Nona! Izinkan aku membantumu! Apa saja!”

Kepolosan tingkah sang elf muda membuat Satsuki, si peramal melebarkan senyuman dan mulai tertawa kecil.

“Untuk ukuran seorang elf, kau terlalu lincah …,”

“Kazunari, Nona. Dan ya, aku mungkin adalah elf terlincah yang anda temui. Salam kenal.”

“Kazunari. Terima kasih untuk dukunganmu. Tapi …,”

Satsuki tak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi sebab seluruh elf hadir di hadapannya. Dalam mata mereka Satsuki bisa merasakan harapan yang kembali tumbuh. Mencerminkan hati mereka yang tulus kini kembali berapi-api.

“Terima kasih … terima kasih, semuanya. Aku—tidak, tuan putri dan juga kerajaan ini memerlukan bantuan kalian semua. Kumohon, pinjamkan kami kekuatan kalian.”

Nyanyian para elf yang selanjutnya menjadi jawaban yang jelas bagi sang peramal. Mereka bersatu hati untuk membantu apa pun yang sedang direncanakan sang putri. Jauh dalam hatinya, Satsuki tahu, harapan mereka tidak akan pernah pudar.

‘Kak Daiki … tunggulah, kali ini aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu, juga Kak Ryouta, Kak Shintarou, Kak Atsushi dan Seijuurou. Bersama Sakura dan juga orang-orang yang telah diramalkan sebelumnya, personifikasi dari cahaya dan bayangan itu sendiri. Kami akan menolong kalian.’

Sementara itu, jauh di dalam hutan Rakuzan, di sisi lainnya yang berbatasan dengan perbatasan kedua negeri, sang putri bersembunyi. Malam itu tak seperti malam sebelumnya yang diterangi leh cahaya bulan yang hangat. Kegelapan yang pekat membuat hutan terlihat begitu kelam dan menyeramkan.

Sang raja murka, samg putri dapat merasakannya dari aliran energi sihir yang ada. kemurkaannya membuat anomali sihir semakin menjadi, hingga sanggup membuat langit malam yang seharusnya ditemani oleh cahaya bulan purnama menjadi begitu gelap. Tanpa cahaya bulan, ia tak bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Namun sesungguhnya setelah mengalami hari yang cukup berat dan terpaksa harus bersembunyi lagi, sang putri sepertinya tak keberatan bila tidak bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya. Karena pada akhirnya kutukan yang diletakan pada dirinya tak akan hilang kecuali mantranya dipatahkan.

Di atas pohon ek tua ia berlindung, di antara cabang-cabangnya yang rapat oleh rimbunnya dedaunan. Dalam hatinya ia tetap bersyukur, karena rencananya untuk membebesakan sahabatnya berhasil. Selanjutnya ia perlu mencari keberadaan sang sahabat sebelum kembali melanjutkan rencana untuk menolong kelima saudaranya.

Dalam benak sang putri tiba-tiba muncul bayangan mengenai peristiwa sore tadi. Mengenai kedua pemuda yang ditemuinya sewaktu ia melarikan diri dari para pengejarnya. Sebenarnya siapakah mereka? Sedang apa mereka di sana? Dan bergitu banyak pertanyaan lain yang menghinggapi kepala sang putri.

Matanya sempat bertumbukan dengan salah seorangnya. Ia memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan mata sang putri, biru muda seperti langit, cerah sekaligus meneduhkan. Membuatnya merasa nyaman meski hanya sebentar saja mereka saling bertatapan. Inikah pertanda?

Sang putri tersenyum, perlahan kelopak matanya menutup. Ia pun tertarik ke dalam alam mimpi.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, seolah ia merasakan panas yang membakar, padahal udara malam begitu sejuk dan nyaman untuk tenggelam dalam lelapnya alam mimpi.

Mungkin itulah yang menjadi sebab si bungsu dari Kagami bersaudara tak tenang tidurnya. Ya, Tetsuya kembali memimpikan hal yang sama seperti yang dimimpikannya sebelumnya. Tentang wajah-wajah yang terasa begitu familiar. Tentang sebuah tragedi. Terbunuhnya banyak orang, jerit ketakutan yang menggema, api yang berkobar di mana-mana, darah yang tertumpah.

Sekuat apa pun Tetsuya berteriak dalam mimpinya, memperingati, ia tak bisa mengubah apa pun. Saat itu, di salah satu potongan mimpinya ia bertemu kembali dengan tatapan yang begitu dikenalnya. Bola mata yang sewarna dengan langit biru, replika yang sama dengan miliknya. Yang meski terlihat begitu ketakutan tapi menolak untuk menyerah. Yang meski terlihat begitu putus asa, tapi secercah harapan masih tersimpan jauh di dalamnya.

Ia dan sosok itu kembali saling bersitatap. Lebih lama, lebih intens, lebih lekat. Apa? Apa yang ingin disampaikannya? Si bungsu tahu, bibir sosok itu bergerak, menyampaikan sepatah dua kata, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, tapi … apa? Kenapa ia tidak dapat mendengarnya?

Tetsuya mampu melihat mata itu berpendar dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Mengerjap pelan kepadanya, lalu senyum sendu terlukis di wajah itu. _‘Hei, ada apa?’_ Tetsuya berteriak, bahkan berlari, mencoba mendapatkan sosok itu, tapi tubuhnya seperti mengkhianati usahanya.

Tetsuya bisa melihat beberapa sosok lain yang berada di dekatnya. Mata mereka tertutup, tubuh mereka terbelenggu oleh rantai-rantai, mereka terlihat kesakitan. Saat Tetsuya kembali memandangi sosok yang tadi tersenyum sendu padanya, hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya. Sosok-sosok itu kemudian secara perlahan-lahan ditelan oleh kegelapan.

Tetsuya bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri. berusaha menggapai tangan-tangan yang terulur meminta bantuan padanya, yang tenggelam dalam pekatnya kegelapan. Entah kenapa, tapi Tetsuya tahu ia harus menolong mereka. Teriakannya menggema, berusaha menggapai mereka.

Tubuhnya berguncang, kali ini lebih hebat dan lebih nyata. Ada suara yang memanggil namnaya, terdengar begitu khawatir, terdengar begitu … dekat?

Tersentak, Tetsuya pun terjaga.

“Tetsuya! Oooiii!!! Tetsuya!!!”

Mengerjapkan matanya, Tetsuya bereaksi pada panggilan itu. “Kak Taiga?”

Taiga mengembuskan napas lega sembari terduduk di samping ranjang sang adik. “Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau mengigau, Tetsuya?”

Netra biru muda menatap pada netra merah darah di sampingnya. “Aku … mengigau?”

Taiga menggaruk kepalanya. Menatap tak percaya pada pertanyaan sang adik. “Ya. Apa yang kau mimpikan, Tetsuya? Mimpi buruk?”

Kerutan samar menjejak di kening sang pemuda yang biasanya selalu terlihat kalem. Taiga menyadari perubahan pada sang adik, tapi berusaha untuk tidak memaksa Tetsuya untuk berbicara padanya.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala. “Aku … anehnya, aku tidak ingat, Kak.”

“Hah?”

“Aku tidak bohong.”

Netra merah itu menatap tajam, berusaha menguak kebenaran dari netra secerah langit musim panas sang adik. Tak ada yang ditutupi. Tetsuya memang tidak ingat apa pun. Taiga mengacak rambut biru sang adik, segera ditepis yang bersangkutan.

“Baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku. Aku punya firasat kita sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang … entahlah, aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, hanya saja, kautahu harus bagaimana kan?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Aku mengerti, Kak. Ng, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku sering dibangunkan oleh Kakak.”

Taiga mengangkat bahu. “ Yah, akhir-akhir ini alarm pagiku bertambah, Tetsuya. Bukan nyanyian para elf atau burung pipit … kau!”

Keduanya saling bertatapan, jenaka tersirat di kedua pasang mata. Tawa pun pecah di antara keduanya.

Tak lama ketukan di pintu pun terdengar. Pintu di buka, beberapa pelayan datang dan membantu mereka bersiap-siap. Kemudian sang penasihat tiba menjemput keduanya.

“Pagi anak muda. Yang Mulia Raja Nash menginginkan kalian menghadapnya pagi ini.”

Keduanya menganggukkan kepala, sang penasihat memberikan gestur agar keduanya mengikutinya, yang mana dilakukan oleh kedua bersaudara tersebut. Mereka melintasi koridor utama, ke arah taman. Di sana sang raja telah menunggu mereka.

Ketiganya membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh sang raja yang mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Sarapan pagi dihidangkan. Aroma makanan yang terhidang membuat perut Taiga bergemuruh ribut, membuat sang raja terkekeh geli. Mereka pun sarapan bersama.

Setelah sarapan, para pelayan membereskan peralatan makan mereka. seringai tipis terpoles di wajah tampan sang raja.

“Aku berharap kalian menikmati hidangan pagi ini.” Keduanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Sebenarnya aku—kami sebagai pihak Kerajaan Teikou merasa tidak pantas menceritakan hal ini … tapi aku berpikir bahwa lebih baik tidak menutupi apa pun pada orang yang datang di kerajaan ini.”

Kedua bersaudara itu terdiam. Lewat isyarat mata, sang raja berbicara pada penasihatnya yang mengangguk diam-diam.

“Maksudku, sudah lama Perguruan Touou dan Perguruan Yosen tidak lagi berjalan sebagaimana fungsinya menjadi tempat pembelajaran dan pelatihan bagi anak-anak muda berbakat seperti kalian. Tepatnya sejak makhluk-makhluk itu muncul dan menebar teror ke seluruh penjuru negeri.”

Taiga yang pertama kali bereaksi. Kerutan di keningnya membuat sang raja menyeringai tipis.

“Ya, aku juga tidak ingat lagi kapan pertama kali makhluk-makhluk tersebut muncul. Tiba-tiba saja, kelima makhluk itu muncul dan membuat keonaran di kelima wilayah Negeri Utara. Berawal di Tanah Shuutoku, kemudian Rakuzan, Touou, Yosen dan Kaijou. Kami tidak bisa menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa tanpa ketakutan dengan kemunculan mereka. Ah, tentu … tentu saja pihak kerajaan telah melakukan yang terbaik dengan mengerahkan seluruh kesatria dan penyihir yang handal untuk mengatasi masalah ini, tapi mereka terlalu kuat.”

“Maafkan kelancangan hamba karena menyela, Yang Mulia, tapi makhluk apa yang Yang Mulia maksudkan?”

“Izinkan hamba yang menjelaskan pada anak-anak muda ini, Yang Mulia.”

Sang raja memberikan anggukkan afirmasi. Penasihat Hanamiya mengambil alih pembicaraan.

“Mereka adalah makhluk yang seharusnya hanya ada dalam legenda. Makhluk-makhluk mistis kuno yang dikenal sebagai para penjaga wilayah. Ada yang menyebutnya dewa penjaga mata angin, tetapi sebutan yang pertama lebih melekat diingatan para penduduk. Mereka adalah Kirin, Seiryuu, Byakko, Genbu dan Suzaku. Jika kami tak salah mengingat yang pertama kali muncul adalah Seiryuu di Tanah Shuutoku. Kemunculannya hampir membuat seluruh wilayah Shuutoku tenggelam oleh air bah.

Kemudian disusul oleh Suzaku yang mengamuk di Tanah Rakuzan, istana ini hampir menjadi rata dengan tanah akibat semburan api darinya. Selanjutnya kemunculan Byakko dalam angin puting beliung mengakibatkan kerusakan parah di pelabuhan Touou. Selanjutnya Genbu mengakibatkan gempa yang memporak-porandakan Tanah Yosen. Kirin muncul terakhir di Tanah Kaijou, menciptakan wabah penyakit di sana. Hampir setengah populasi dari penduduk di Tanah Kaijou meninggal karena terkena wabah.”

“Itu … um, berita buruk.”

“Oh, karena itulah kami harus segera memberitahukannya pada kalian. Kami tak ingin membohongi kalian, tapi … kami belum bisa menyelenggarakan ujian seleksi tersebut. Atas hal ini kami dari pihak Kerajaan Teikou, mewakili Yang Mulia Raja Nash Gold, meminta maaf pada kalian berdua, Kagami Taiga dan Kagami Tetsuya.”

“Kalau begitu, anomali yang terjadi, itu semua akibat keberadaan kelima makhluk mistis tersebut?”

“Aa … kau bisa merasakannya?”

“Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia, bukan hanya adik hamba saja, hamba memang tidak memiliki bakat dalam bidang sihir seperti Tetsuya, tapi efek anomali ini terlalu besar. Hamba yakin orang biasa pun bisa merasakannya.”

Mata sang penasihat melebar sejenak, tapi ia kemudian segera menguasai dirinya sendiri. Sementara sang raja, entah kenapa malah tersenyum licik. Sayang, tak ada yang memerhatikannya.

“Oh, tentunya kami tak bermaksud untuk mengusir kalian berdua dengan menceritakan keadaan rahasia ini. kuharap kalian mau bekerja sama dengan kami untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari pihak luar, terutama karena Tanah Seiho, di Negeri Selatan sendiri memiliki hubungan aliansi dengan Kerajaan Teikou. Meski tidak ada ujian tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kalian menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Rakuzan. Jenderal Nebuya bisa mengantarkan kalian ke sana. Bagaimana?”

“Terima kasih untuk tawaran anda, Yang Mulia Raja. Aku merasa kami—maksudku, aku dan adikku memerlukan waktu untuk memutuskan apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya.”

“Oh, tentu … tentu. Dan aku menunjuk Jenderal Nebuya Eikichi sebagai pemandu kalian. Antarkan Taiga dan Tetsuya pada Jenderal Eikichi, Penasihat Makoto. Jika kalian memerlukan bantuan atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian tanyakan, sampaikan itu pada Jenderal Nebuya. Dan aku harap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku harus meninggalkan kalian lebih dulu karena sudah waktunya membereskan beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda.”

Sang raja meninggalkan area taman. Penasihat kerajaan membungkuk memberikan salam diikuti oleh kedua bersaudara. Bersamaan dengan itu sang penasihat menjawab dengan segala hormat.

“Daulat, Yang Mulia.”

“Penasihat Hanamiya … sebelum anda membawa kami menemui Jenderal Nebuya, bolerhkah aku dan adikku berbicara berdua saja? Kami ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu terlebih dulu.”

“Oh, tentu. Kalau sudah kalian bisa menemuiku di ruang takhta, aku berada di sana.”

“Terima kasih, Penasihat Hanamiya.”

Sang penasihat berlalu dari tempat itu, tersenyum penuh arti tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya.

“Kak … bagaimana?”

“Kita tidak mungkin kembali bukan? Bagaimana dengan menunggu?”

“Apa bisa, Kak? Aku sendiri merasa bahwa kita nanti akan terlibat jauh lebih dalam lagi dengan masalah ini. Ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini.”

“Kalau maksudmu adalah cara sang raja berkelit, yah … kau benar. Apa yang kauketahui mengenai makhluk-makhluk mistis tadi, Tetsuya?"

“Seperti yang diterangkan oleh Penasihat Hanamiya tadi, mereka adalha makhluk mistis yang hanya ada dalam legenda. Tapi jika mereka benar-benar muncul … aku tidak tahu, Kak. Sihir di Negeri Utara memang berbeda dengan sihir yang ada di negeri kita. Apalagi, Tanah Seirin dikenal sebagai tanah kelahiran bagi makhluk-makhluk mistis. Makhluk-makhluk mistis yang tinggal bersama-sama dengan kita kebanyakan berasal dari Tanah Seirin.”

“Ugh, dari penjelasanmu itu, entah kenapa aku merasa Seiho merupakan tempat yang biasa-biasa saja.”

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. “Memang, Kak. Makanya aku tertarik mempelajari sihir, agar bisa mengetahui penyebab mengapa terjadi hal-hal yang seperti itu.”

“Mungkin tidak salah jika kita menerima tawaran Yang Mulia dan berjalan-jalan di pusat kota? Siapa tahu kita menemukan petunjuk atau apa. dan aku juga masih penasaran pada mimpimu akhir-akhir ini, Tetsuya. Kau yakin kau tak ingat satu pun dari mimpimu itu?”

Tetsuya menggeleng. “Sayangnya, tidak Kak.”

“Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi!”

Si bungsu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sang kakak yang berjalan menuju ke ruang takhta. Mereka memang menemui sang penasihat di sana,. Mereka kemudian menemui Jenderal Nebuya, yang setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Penasihat Hanamiya kemudian mengafirmasi titah dari sang raja kepadanya. Sang Jenderal dan kedua bersaudara pun berangkat menuju ke kota.

“Aku ingin seluruh Jenderal yang ada menghadap, Makoto.”

“Segera, Yang Mulia.”

                  

ooOoOoOo

 

Sang putri meninggalkan tempat persembuyiannya ketika fajar pagi belum menyingsing. Suasana hutan yang gelap mempermudahnya untuk terbang tanpa harus bersembunyi-sembunyi seperti kemarin.

Ia harus mencari sahabatnya. Karena itu ia menuju ke arah timur hutan Rakuzan, ke dekat perbatasan dengan Tanah Seirin. Sang putri tak tahu mengapa, tapi instingnya berkata ia akan menemukan sahabatnya di sana.

Di sisi lain hutan, di tempat persembunyian sang peramal di desa para elf. Satsuki yang tengah tidur terbangun akibat suara gemerisik yang terdengar di sekitarnya. Ia terjaga saat netra merah jambunya menangkap suatu bayangan di kegelapan. _Roh?_

Perlahan sang peramal bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menyingkap selimutnya, dan beranjak mengikuti sesuatu yang diasumsikannya sebagai sebuah bayangan roh.

‘Roh apa yang memunculkan diri di tempat seperti ini? Roh manusiakah? Tidak mungkin. Desa para elf memiliki energi sihir yang murni meski kini tak semurni sebelum tragedi anomali terjadi. Hanya roh terkutuk yang mampu menjelmakan diri karena mereka tak memiliki tempat lain setelah kematian mereka kecuali di Hades, dan mereka tidak bisa muncul kembali di dunia, kecuali di tanah terkutuk. Lalu apa? Roh hewan mistis? Atau roh tetumbuhan? Tapi mengapa?’

Benak Satsuki bertanya-tanya saat ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang bayangan. Mereka keluar dari rumah pohon tempat sang peramal beristirahat sebelumnya. Fajar belum menyingsing tapi Satsuki tahu saat itu sudah hampir pagi. Sang bayangan menghilang di tengah kegelapan hutan. Membuat Satsuki tersadar bahwa ia telah masuk terlalu dalam ke hutan yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui rimbanya.

Memberanikan diri, Satsuki mencoba untuk menjelajah ke sekitar daerah itu. Perlahan-lahan, hanya dengan mengandalkan pendengaran disertai indra perasanya yang dipertajam sensitivitasnya dengan mengkonsentrasikan energi sihir pada kedua indranya, Satsuki melangkah maju.

Fajar yang muncul kemudian membantunya untuk melihat dalam keremangan hutan. Tempat itu adalah daerah yang sama sekali belum pernah terjamah. Satsuki bisa merasakan adanya energi sihir yang sangat kuat ada di sana. Gabungan antara sihir hitam yang kuat dan juga anomali sihir yang pekat. Efeknya membuat Satsuki sesak napas. Tubuhnya menjadi begitu berat.

Ah, seharusnya Satsuki tak memaksakan diri. Efek perpaduan sihir yang paling berbahaya itu kini membuat dirinya kehilangan kendali atas seluruh tubuhnya. Satsuki terhuyung. Sebelum terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sesosok makhluk melompat ke depan sang peramal. Dengan kedua matanya ia menatap tubuh Satsuki dengan tajam, seolah mencari tahu, mengamati sejenak, makhluk itu pun akhirnya berbalik dan terbang menjauh.

Saat berikutnya Satsuki terbangun, adalah ketika ia melihat wajah khawatir seorang elf muda yang menemaninya mengobrol semalam, Kazunari.

“Nona! Nona tidak apa-apa?”

Antara fokus dan tidak, netra merah jambu Satsuki mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

“A-Aku di mana?”

“Kita berada di daerah pinggir desa elf, Nona. Apa yang Nona lakukan di sini?! Apa yang terjadi pada anda?”

“Aku juga tidak begitu ingat. Aku merasa … aku melihat bayangan roh dan …. Dan aku mengikutinya lalu, tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi gelap.”

“Apa?!”

Sang peramal mengedarkan atensinya ke sekelilingnya. “Ini bukan tempatku tak sadarkan diri sebelumnya. Seingatku aku tersesat di dalam hutan. Kazunari, katakan apa sebelumnya kau melihat orang lain di sini?”

Si elf muda menggelengkan kepala. “Maaf, Nona, aku tidak tahu. Aku ke sini karena kami di desa panik anda tak terlihat di mana pun pagi ini. kami berpencar mencari anda, dan kebetulan aku ditugaskan mencari ke sini dan menemukan anda terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sini.”

“Oh, begitu….”

Sang peramal tertunduk. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

“Nona?”

Satsuki mendongak. “Ya?”

“Ja-Jangan katakan bahwa hutan yang anda masuki dini hari tadi adalah daerah hutan yang ada di sana.” Tunjuk si bocah elf ke arah selatan desa mereka, yang kemudian diafirmasi oleh Satsuki dengan anggukan ragu-ragu.

Kazunari membelalakan matanya. “OH, ASTAGA!! NONA TIDAK TERLUKA KAN?! KUMOHON KATAKAN SESUATU NONA!!”

Kening sang peramal mengernyit. “Ada apa, Kazunari? Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi histeris?”

“D-D-Di sana te-tempat Tuan Suzaku berada, Nona. Sejak awal kemunculannya di Rakuzan, daerah selatan desa kami merupakan daerah kekuasaannya, em, tidak sih, lebih tepat jika dikatakan kalau seluruh Rakuzan berada dalam kekuasaan Tuan Suzaku, ha-hanya saja, dia lebih sering terlihat di sana. Dan maksudku dengan terlihat adalah jejak sihirnya yang begitu kuat sehingga terasa begitu menyesakkan.”

“Apa?”

“Jejak sihirnya berbeda dengan anomali sihir yang sedang terjadi maupun sihir hitam Yang Mulia. Jejak sihirnya terasa begitu kuno dan tua.”

“Ka-Kalau begitu yang kurasakan waktu tadi itu … adalah … Suzaku?”

“HAAH?! Nona bertemu Tuan Suzaku?!”

“A-Aku tidak yakin.”

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sama-sama berusaha mengolah setiap informasi yang ada. sementara mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, seekor burung gagak melintas di dekat mereka. sang gagak berputar-putar di daerah tersebut sebelum turun ke salah satu dahan pohon apel yang berada di dekat mereka.

Suata khasnya yang keras membuat sang peramal dan elf muda itu terlonjak dan menoleh ke arah si gagak. Sang putri menelengkan kepala mungilnya sebelum melompat turun ke tanah. Mendekatti keduanya yang masih terperangah kaget.

Sedetik kemudian sang peramal menghambur ke arah sang gagak, memeluknya sambil menangis lega, bahagia.

“Tuan Putri! Astaga, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau tak apa-apa kan? Katakan padaku tuan putri.”

Sang gagak menggelengkan kepalanya. Bocah elf hanya memerhatikan mereka, kebingungan tampak begitu jelas di matanya yang berwarna hijau muda. Sang gagak menjawab pertanyaan sang peramal dengan telepati.

‘Aku juga senang bisa menemukanmu, Satsuki. Aku berhasil bersembunyi dari pasukan kerajaan yang mengejarku. Untunglah firasatku benar, kau memang ada di sini.’

“Ya, aku ditolong oleh kaum elf dan bersembunyi di desa ini, Tuan Putri. Oh, Kami-sama, terima kasih banyak.”

“A-Ano ….”

Suara yang berasal dari sosok muda di dekat mereka, membuat keduanya berpaling. Kedua pasang iris berbeda warna itu menatap sepasang bola mata sewarna hijau daun yang menatap heran.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, sang peramal pun menepuk keningnya sendiri. “Ah, maafkan aku, kau pasti bingung ya, Kazunari? Dia adalah Tuan Putri Kerajaan Teikou, kembaran dari Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou, Putri Akashi Sakura. Nah, Tuan Putri, dia adalah Kazunari, elf muda yang menolongku sejak kemarin.”

Sang putri dalam wujud terkutuknya melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang peramal, berdiri di depan si bocah elf, membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengepakan sayapnya dan kembali ke bahu sang peramal. Elf muda itu sedikit tergugu.

“Eh? Eh?”

“Kazunari? Kenapa?”

“Ah, eh … ano … bu—ma-maksudku, burung gagak ini adalah … sang putri? Yang Mulia Putri Sakura?!”

Mata biru sang gagak mengedip bersamaan beberapa kali dengan kepalanya yang terus bergerak-gerak seolah mengamati si bocah elf. Satsuki tersenyum lembut.

“Ya, benar. Dialah Tuan Putri Sakura.”

“AAAHH!! Am-Ampuni hamba Tuan Putri!” ujarnya gugup sambil berlutut di hadapan sang peramal dan sang gagak.

Sang peramal dan burung gagak itu saling berpandangan dengan heran. Lalu sang peramal pun tertawa.

“Kazunari, jangan begitu. Tuan Putri tidak marah kok. Katanya ia bererima kasih padamu karena sudah menolong dan menjagaku.”

“Sa-sama-sama, Yang Mulia. Ah, ya benar juga. Ayo kita kembali ke desa. Orang-orang pasti sudah cemas dengan keadaan anda, Nona. Dan Yang Mulia, selamat datang di desa kami, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda.”

Sang gagak mengangguk dan kemudian Kazunari berdiri bersamaan dengan Satsuki. Mereka kembali menuju ke desa.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

“Aku ingin kalian melaporkan segalanya padaku!”

Raja Nash berdiri dengan angkuh dari balik meja kerjanya, ia menatap tajam pada keseluruh Jenderalnya yang hadir di sana.

“Yang Mulia, kami telah mendapatkan kabar dari Jenderal Imayoshi dan Jenderal Silver telah menemukannya. Dan semua itu berdasarkan petunjuk dan informasi yang didapatkan oleh Penasihat Hanamiya. Mereka akan segera kembali ke istana beserta dengan hewan yang menjadi kelemahan dari setiap makhluk mistis, para penjaga wilayah.”

“Bagus. Jadi kapan mereka tiba?”

“Paling lambat besok malam, Yang Mulia.”

“Kalau begitu kita akan menjalankan rencana penangkapan para makhluk terkutuk itu. Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana persiapan pasukan kita untuk menghadapi kelima makhluk itu?”

“Dengan berhasilnya Jenderal Imayoshi dan Jenderal Silver mendapatkan hewan yang merupakan kelembahan dari setiap makhluk mistis tersebut, maka kita bisa membagi pasukan sesuai dengan rencana semula, Yang Mulia. Para prajurit sudah siap dengan titah Yang Mulia.”

“Bagaimana dengan para penyihir?”

“Mereka berada di pihak anda, Yang Mulia. Kita akan membagi para prajurit menjadi lima pasukan yang dipimpin oleh masing-masing Jenderal dan dibantu dengan lima orang penyihir level atas.”

“Lalu, Makoto?”

“Hamba, Yang Mulia.”

“Apa yang kaudapatkan semalam dan pagi ini?”

“Seperti prediksi anda sebelumnya, Yang Mulia. Berdasarkan secuil informasi yang hamba dapatkan dari ingatan sang peramal, memang aka nada dua orang bersaudara yang akan datang untuk menolong para makhluk mistis tersebut. Mereka yang dinyatakan di dalam ramalan sebagai perwujudan dari cahaya dan bayangan, Yang Mulia. Dan mereka adalah Kagami Taiga dan Kagami Tetsuya.”

“Aku ingin mereka disingkirkan secepatnya!”

“Yang Mulia, maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, tapi hamba berpikir bukankah lebih baik jika Yang Mulia memanfaatkan mereka untuk membantu kita melaksanakan rencana ini?”

“Apa maksudmu, Makoto?”

“Hmmph, jadi begini Yang Mulia, bagaimana jika mereka dilibatkan dalam perburuan ini? dari hasil pengamatan hamba, mereka cukup berbakat, sebagai pemula mereka tidak buruk. Dan kita memerlukan orang-orang seperti mereka. berhati tulus dan cukup polos. Cukup untuk mengelabui makhluk mistis tersebut, sehingga kita bisa mendekati mereka. Makhluk mistis dalam legenda seperti para penjaga wilayah tak akan bisa ditemukan dan didekati begitu saja, tapi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa. Dan hamba yakin merekalah orangnya. Dengan bantuan mereka, kita bisa menemukan para penjaga wilayah yang bersembunyi dengan lebih cepat.”

“Itu tak kedengaran masuk akal, Penasihat Hanamiya.”

“Jenderal Hayakawa, mungkin aku perlu mengingatkan anda alasan mengapa aku menjadi penasihat kerajaan?”

“Hentikan Hanamiya, Hayakawa. Kami tahu kemampuan analisismu, Hanamiya. Hayakawa, kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau mempermasalahkan hal ini, _lagi_. Dan Yang Mulia, dengan seluruh kemurahan hati Yang Mulia tolong ampuni mereka. Hamba pastikan pertengkaran konyol ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.”

“Cukup, Taisuke. Aku sebenarnya tak keberatan untuk menambahkan koleksi peliharaanku, tapi mungkin kalian sedang beruntung karena aku sedang tidak berminat. Dan Makoto, kau membuat ini semua semakin menarik. Gunakan mantra itu pada mereka. Aku ingin mereka berada di pasukan saat rencana dijalankan. Aku ingin Shoichi dan Jason menghadapku setelah mereka tiba. Segera setelah semua siap, aku ingin perburuan dimulai. Kalian mengerti?”

“Laksanakan, Yang Mulia.”            

Keseluruh Jenderal pun memohon diri dan pergi dari hadapan sang raja. Sang raja memandang ke arah jendela dan menyeringai licik.

“Saatnya akan tiba, seluruh dunia akan berlutut di hadapanku.”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Setelah berkeliling di ibukota kerajaan, kedua bersaudara itu kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali. Taiga dan Tetsuya bersama dengan sang Jenderal dan anak buahnya mengendarai kuda mereka masing-maisng untuk kembali ke istana kerajaan.

“Jadi, kalian bersenang-senang?”

Taiga dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sang Jenderal tertawa.

“Sudah seharusnya, karena Rakuzan memang mengagumkan. Sayang sekali beberapa acara jadi tidak bisa diselenggarakan. Yah, itu semua karena serangan dari makhluk-makhluk mistis itu.”

Kedua bersaudara tersebut hanya diam. Rombongan mereka pun memasuki jalan utama menuju ke istana. Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, meninggalkan debu-debu menjejak di belakang mereka. mereka pun tiba di istana tak begitu lama kemudian.

Setelah menerima jamuan makan siang, kedua bersaudara itu pun kembali menghadap sang raja.

“Taiga, Tetsuya … bagaimana menurut kalian ibukota Rakuzan?”

Taiga tersenyum senang. “Mengagumkan seperti yang sering kami dengar, Yang Mulia.”

“Syukurlah kalau begitu. suasananya memang tidak tepat untuk berjalan-jalan di ibukota sekarang ini. sebagai raja aku ingin memberikan yang tebaik untuk tamu kerajaan kami, tapi aku berharap kiranya kalian bisa memaklumi keadaan kami.”

“Tdak masalah, Yang Mulia. Meski kami ke Rakuzan adalah untuk mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk ke Perguruan Touou dan Perguruan Yosen.”

“Seandainya saja, kami bisa mendapatkan bantuan untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka dan menangkap mereka, mungkin kerajaan ini bisa kembali damai seperti dulu lagi.”

Kedua tercenung sejenak. Senyum tipis terpoles di wajah mereka. “Yang Mulia, jikalau Yang Mulia berkenan, kami siap memberikan bantuan.”

Sang raja menggelengkan kepala. “Rasanya tidak adil jika aku meminta bantuan kalian, padahal tujuan kalian kemari adalah untuk menuntut ilmu bukan untuk menjadi sukarelawan.”

“Yang Mulia, mohon ampun, jika ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantu Kerajaan Teikou, kami dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.”

“Yang Mulia, sekiranya hamba diizinkan memberi pendapat, mungkin sebaiknya Yang Mulia menerima bantuan dari Taiga dan Tetsuya. Karena kerajaan kita memang sedang membutuhkan orang-orang seperti mereka.”

Tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi sang raja saat itu, mungkin sebuah senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajah sang raja terluput dari perhaian setiap mata.

“Baiklah. Kami mohon bantuan kalian, Taiga, Tetsuya.”

“Siap, Yang Mulia.”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

“Tuan Putri, kita harus segera ke Seirin. Di sana para prajurit dan para pengikut Yang Mulia Raja Akashi Masaomi yang setia telah berkumpul, di sana anda akan lebih aman.”

“Aku perlu kembali ke area barat Rakuzan, Satsuki. Gulungan perkamen yang kauberikan waktu itu masih tersimpan di sana, kita memerlukannya.”

Sang peramal menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tapi kita tidak bisa kembali ke sana tanpa tidak diketahui oleh Raja Nash. Mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi yang selama ini kurahasiakan dari mereka, maafkan aku.”

Sang putri tersenyum tipis dengan sorot matanya yang menyendu. “Mereka pasti melakukan apa pun untuk mengambil alih takhta dan mengkaim Negeri Utara. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi … setelah malam itu, aku rasa ada hubungan yang tak aku mengerti, terjalin di antara keluarga kami dan keluarga Gold. Kakak-kakakku mungkin mengetahui sesuatu, aku bisa melihatnya di mata mereka sebelum mereka diubah dengan mantra kuno itu.”

“Eh?”

“Aku tidak tahu, Satsuki. Tak ada yang memberitahuku mengenai hal ini. Ayahanda dan ibunda bukanlah orangtua yang merahasiakan segala sesuatu dari kami. Paling tidak, Kak Ryouta dan Kak Shintarou atau Kak Seijuurou pasti mengetahui sesuatu dan ketika saatnya tiba, pasti mereka akan memberi tahu kami.”

“Tuan Putri, maafkan bila hamba menyela, tapi Nona Momoi benar, Yang Mulia harus segera pergi ke Seirin. Di sana ada Aida Kagetora, salah satu Jenderal Kerajaan Teikou yang masih bertahan. Kami mendapatkan kabar bahwa mereka sedang menghimpun kekuatan untuk merebut kembali Negeri Utara dan mencari cara untuk melepaskan kutukan yang ada pada Yang Mulia sekalian.”

“Jen-Jenderal Kagetora?”

“Benar, Yang Mulia. Masalah gulungan itu, serahkan pada kami. Kami para elf lebih bisa mengelabui musuh dengan mengkamuflasekan diri kami bersama alam. Percayalah pada kami Yang Mulia, kami akan membawakan gulungan perkamen yang disembunyikan di sana pada Yang Mulia.”

Sang putri terdiam untuk menimbang-nimbang keadaan dan situasi yang harus segera diputuskan akan dilakukan.

“Baiklah, jika itu yang terbaik. Aku juga tak bisa seterusnya menerima sihir kalian untuk kembali ke wujud manusiaku yang terbatas. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Tuan Tachibana.”

Sang tetua elf menganggukkan kepalanya, jenggot putihnya ikut bergoyang. “Serahkan pada kami, Yang Mulia. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, Kazunari akan mengantarkan kalian hingga ke Seirin.”

“Eh? Saya?!”

Sang tetua mengangguk pasti. Wajah Kazunari, si elf muda pun menjadi berseri-seri. Dengan semangat ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengajak keduanya untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka ke Seirin secepatnya. Para elf yang lain pun membantu mereka berkemas. Mereka berangkat setelah matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Para tetua elf dan seluruh elf yang tinggal di desa itu mengantar kepergian mereka dari tepi batas desa.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

“Yang Mulia,”

“Ho, Makoto ….”

“Jenderal Imayoshi dan Jenderal Silver telah kembali, Yang Mulia. Mereka berhasil membawakan apa yang Yang Mulia titahkan. Sekarang Jenderal Otsubo yang sedang mengurusnya saat ini.”

“Aku ingin semua Jenderal menemuiku sekarang juga. Jangan lupa untuk menyertakan mereka. aku ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.”

“Laksanakan, Yang Mulia.”

Sang raja mengibaskan tangannya. Sang penasihat pun pergi menjalankan titah. Tak lama kemudian seluruh Jenderal beserta Kagami bersaudara telah menghadap sang raja di ruang kerjanya.

Mereka membahas strategi untuk memburu para makhluk mistis penjaga wilayah yang terbagi di lima wilayah kerajaan. Sang raja juga menitahkan seluruh pasukan yang ikut dalam perburuan untuk bersiap-siap. Pasukan kerajaan di bagia menjadi 4 pasukan utama untuk menghadapi keempat makhluk mistis secara bersamaan.

Pasukan pertama dipimpin langsung oleh sang raja bersama Jenderal Silver, mereka akan menangkap Suzaku. Kagami Taiga dan Tetsuya ikut dalam pasukan ini. Jenderal Imayoshi dan Jenderal Hayama memimpin pasukan kedua, target mereka adalah Genbu. Jenderal Nebuya memimpin pasukan ke tiga, dengan Byakko sebagai target mereka. Jenderal Otsubo memipin pasukan yang terakhir, dan akan menangkap Seiryuu.

Semua dilakukan atas petunjuk dan arahan dari Penasihat Hanamiya. Selain para prajurit dan penyihir, Penasihat Hanamiya juga meminta bantuan pada beberapa orang desa agar dapat menemukan makhluk-makhluk mistis tersebut, sebab hanya orang-orang yang biasa yang cenderung baik hati serta lugu yang tidak terpengaruh pada aliran energi sihir kuno yang mengalir di sekitar makhluk mistis tersebut.

Tentu saja sebisa mungkin sang penasihat menekan energi sihir yang digunakannya untuk mengendalikan dan memanipulasi ingatan orang-orang desa tersebut. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kagami bersaudara. Seringai sang penasihat terlihat tak pernah absen terpoles di wajahnya sepanjang pertemuan mereka berlangsung.

“Rencana dapat kita jalankan tiga hari lagi, Yang Mulia.”

Sang raja menganggukkan kepalanya. “Bagus. Semakin cepat keempatnya ditangkap, semakin mudah kita menangkap Kirin.”

Tetsuya merasa pandangannya berputar, ia nyaris limbung ke belakang jika sang kakak tidak menahan punggungnya. Taiga juga merasakan kepalanya memberat, tapi ia berhasil bertahan. Atensi keduanya menjadi fokus tak fokus terhadap pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung.

“Taiga, Tetsuya, apa kalian mengerti dengan rencana kita?”

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat keduanya takluk. Sang penasihat, sang raja bahkan para Jenderal sama-sama menyeringai saat melihat pandangan kosong yang tersirat di dalam mata mereka. Sang penasihat telah berhasil menguasai kesadaran mereka dan mengendalikannya.

Bagai kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, keduannya mengangguk. Tawa sang raja pun menggema setelahnya.

 

                                                                    ooOoOoOoo      

 

Hari sudah jauh malam ketika ketiganya melintasi hutan ke arah timur laut Tanah Rakuzan, menuju ke perbatasan Seirin. Mereka mengunakan jalan khusus yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh para elf sehingga mereka memotong banyak jalan dan menghemat waktu tempuh daripada yang biasanya. Memerlukan setidaknya seharian penuh untuk tiba di perbatasan Tanah Rakuzan dan Tanah Seirin. Namun, dengan jalan khusus yang hanya bisa dilintasi oleh para elf, mereka bisa tiba lebih cepat.

Karena bulan masih tak menampakan diri, sang putri kembali ke wujud terkutuknya setelah mereka keluar dari desa. Awalnya si elf muda terkejut, tapi kemudian ia bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk terbiasa dengan hal itu. burung gagak adalah simbol dari kesialan dan berita buruk, bahkan kematian itu sendiri, bagi para elf, juga sebagian orang yang tinggal di Negeri Utara. Karena itu jika boleh memilih jangan sampai mereka bertemu dengan si gagak.

Walaupun begitu, si elf muda berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu, karena yang sedang bersama mereka saat ini adalah Putri Kerajaan Teikou dari Negeri Utara, Akashi Sakura. Membuang jauh-jauh paranoia yang menderanya, Kazunari berusaha menjadi pemandu yang baik bagi si peramal dan sang putri.

Mereka melintasi barisan pepohonan ek, willow, plum, pohon apel liar, cedar, bahkan pinus. Sayang semuanya terlihat sakit dan menyedihkan karena efek anomali sihir yang memengaruhi segalanya.

“Mereka menderita, Yang Mulia. Jika Yang Mulia Tuan Putri bertanya-tanya mengapa para pohon terlihat seperti ini. Para Elf dan Dryad sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk menolong mereka, tapi sihir kami saja tidak cukup. Tak banyak yang bisa kami lakukan karena efek anomali yang terjadi terlalu luas.”

Sang gagak hanya terlihat menundukan kepalanya di atas bahu sang peramal. Satsuki meletakan tangan di atas bahu Kazunari.

“Kami tahu, Kazunari. Terima kasih telah menjaga dan menolong hutan, para pohon dan juga makhluk hutan lainnya.”

“Itu sudah tugas kami, Nona, Tuan Putri. Ah, mari berbelok ke sini, dari sini kita akan melintasi terowongan bawah tanah dari gua yang ada dibalik rerimbunan semak di sana. Kita bisa tiba sebelum fajar menyingsing di Tanah Seirin. Aku akan memandu kalian langsung ke perkemahan para pejuang. Mari, Nona! Tuan Putri.”

Sang peramal tersenyum dan segera mengikuti langkah cepat si elf muda yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di depan mereka. Melewati pohon mapel terakhir, mereka tiba di rerimbunan semak-semak yang menutupi sebuah gundukan alami yang bercelah di tengah-tengahnya. Pintu masuk gua yang kecil itu tak akan terlihat jika Kazunari tak menyingkirkan perlahan sulur-sulur tanaman dan menyibak perlahan rerimbunan semak yang menutupi celahnya.

Kazunari mempersilahkan sang peramal dan sang gagak untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Di mulut gua ia berbalik menghadap keluar, ia menutup matanya dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan merapalkan mantra penghilang jejak.

“Angin berembus menyapu mega, menyaput langit agar birunya tak ternoda. Jejak-jejak sihir bersembunyi dalam bayangan pohon, yang menjadi rahasia tetaplah tertutup hingga tiba waktunya untuk membuka.”

Bekas-bekas dedaunan yang jatuh karena bergesekan saat rerimbunan semak tersibak pun kembali seperti semula. Jejak-jejak sihir yang tersisa perlahan memudar seiring kepergian ketiganya menuju ke perut bumi. Kazunari memandu keduanya dengan bantuan obor sihir di dinding terowongan yang berpendar dengan cahaya putih kebiruan, menerangi samar-samar jalan terowongan yang mereka lalui. Satsuki dan Sakura mengikuti dalam diam.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

“Kak Taiga?”

“Ya, Tetsuya.”

“Aku merasa ada yang aneh terjadi sejak pertemuan malam itu.”

“Apa?”

“Aku juga tak mengerti. Apa Kak Taiga merasa pusing waktu itu? atau hanya aku?”

“Aku merasakannya juga tapi saat aku bertanya pada Penasihat Hanamiya, berliau brkata mungki itu adalah efek dari anomali sihir yang semakin memburuk.”

“Mungkin itu benar.”

“Kau siap untuk perburuan lusa?”

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Taiga mengangguk paham. “Aku merasakan kejanggalan tapi tak mengertia apa. aku hanya bersyukur kita ada di pasukan yang sama. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabku atas permintaan ibu untuk menjagamu. Jadi, berhati-hatilah.”

“Baik, Kak. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan kakak maupun prajurit lainnya.”

Taiga mengacak rambut sewarna langit musim panas itu perlahan.

“Makhluk itu berbahaya, tapi kita harus membantu pihak kerajaan untuk memburu dan menangkap mereka, aku harap ini bisa cepat selesai.”

“Aku setuju, Kak. Pola penyerbuan pun cukup efektif, penyerangan bersamaan terhadap pilar fondasi dari para penjaga wilayah sebelum kemudian menuju ke pilar utama. Kelimanya dibatasi dengan garis wilayah kekuasaan masing-masing. Cara terbaik memang membuat mereka terpojok di arah yang berlawanan dengan kekuasaan mereka sembari melemahkan kekuatan sihir yang mereka punya dengan hewan langka. Aku baru tahu bahwa makhluk mistis juga memiliki kelemahan, padahal kekuatan mereka setingkat dengan para dewa. Tak ada yang bisa menyentuh mereka, bahkan menemukan mereka akan menjadi sangat sulit.”

“Aku tahu. Tapi Penasihat Hanamiya mengatakan sesuatu yang—ng, aku sendiri tidak yakin—semacam kemurnian hati dan sejenisnya? Entahlah.”

“Sebaiknya kita beristirahat, Kak. Besok pagi Kak Taiga ada latihan bersama para prajurit sebelum perburuan dimulai bukan?”

“Ya, kau benar, Tetsuya. Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Penasihat Hanamiya sendiri?”

“Ia memberitahuku mengenai mantra yang harus kukuasai untuk perburuan nanti. Aku sedang berusaha mempelajarinya. Aku tak yakin bisa membantu, tapi Penasihat Hanamiya mengatakan aku berbakat dalam pelafalan mantara jadi hasilnya nanti akan efektif menahan serangan dari Suzaku.”

“Tunggu, keempat makhluk mistis yang merupakan pilar fondasi dalam hirarki para penjaga wilayah adalah Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko dan Genbu, kan?”

“Ya, Kak. Dan Kirin adalah pilar utamanya. Kirin sebenarnya tak terikat dengan wilayah manapun tapi wilayah kekuasaannya adalah bagian tengah. Maksudku, Kirin adalah pemimpin para makhluk mistis, Kak, lebih fleksibel dalam bergerak. Hanya saja di Negeri Utara ini, menurut pengamatan para penyihir yang terlibat dalam perburuan, Kirin tidak pernah pergi ke mana-mana selain menjaga wilayah tengah, Tanah Kaijou. Untuk bisa menangkap Kirin kita harus bisa menangkap keempatnya terlebih dahulu.”

“Empat makhluk mistis yang setara dengan dewa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan. Aku harap perburuan ini berhasil, sehingga seluruh aktivitas kerajaan bisa kembali berjalan normal. Bukannya aku keberatan atau bagaimana, hanya saja, aku tidak mau kembali ke Seiho dengan tangan hampa. Kita datang kemari dengan harapan kita bisa meraih cita-cita kita, aku cukup yakin aku tidak akan menyerah lalu pulang begitu saja.”

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. “Aku tahu, Kak. Kita berharap saja Kami-sama berpihak pada kita.”

Taiga beranjak menaiki ranjangnya, begitu pun Tetsuya. Setelah saling mengucapkan ‘selamat tidur’ keduanya pun terlelap. Bersiap untuk menghadapi hari esok.

Tak lama setelah terbuai ke alam mimpi, baik Taiga maupun Tetsuya sama-sama bisa melihat sesuatu dalam alam bawah sadar mereka. Mimpi yang menghantui takdir keduanya. Pemandangan yang menyedihkan, pemandangan yang memilukan. Cairan pekat berwarna merah menggenang di mana-mana. kobaran api meluluh-lantakan tempat itu. wajah-wajah putus asa dan wajah-wajah pucat bergantian terlihat, begitu mengenaskan.

Mereka berdua ada di sana, mencoba melakukan sesuatu, mencoba untuk menolong, tapi sekuat apa pun mereka berusaha, mereka tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Taiga mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih tangan seorang anak kecil yang terduduk di antara puing bangunan yang terbakar, sedang menangis kencang. namun tangannya seperti menembus bayangan transparan. Tetsuya juga mencoba hal yang sama dengan hasil yang sama.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, sama-sama tak mengertu dengan apa yang terjadi. Lalu sebuah bangunan tinggi yang terbakar jatuh menimpa keduanya. segalanya menggelap hingga ketika keduanya kembali membuka mata mereka melihat enam orang, lima di antaranya pemuda seorang gadis. Keenamnya berlari menuju ke dalam hutan. Sang gadis tampak membawa sesuatu di dalam dekapannya. Kelima pemuda yang bersamanya tampak berlari sambil melindungi si gadis. Dari kerjauhan Taiga dan Tetsuya

Keduanya mencoba mengejar keenam orang tersebut. Meneriaki mereka, berusaha untuk memberikan mereka peringatan. Namun sepertinya keenamnya tak bisa mendengar mereka, mereka tak menyadari keberadaan keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya keenamnya berpisah, tertangkap, dan dibawa pergi. Tetsuya bisa melihat sepercik harapan di mata berwarna biru sang gadis, meski ia ketakutan tapi binar matanya tak sedikit pun padam. Bibir sang gadis bergerak saat—yang Tetsuya kira—kedua pasang mata mereka yang kembar saling bersitatap.

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

“Hei, Nona, Tuan Putri, pintu keluarnya di sebelah sini.” Kazunari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mulut gua. Meminta keduanya untuk lebih cepat.

“Kazunari, pelan-pelan.”

“Ayo, kita hampir sampai!”

Ketiganya pun akhirnya bisa keluar dari terowongan. Mereka tiba di sisi selatan dari Tanah Seirin. Hari masih gelap ketika ketiganya tiba di sana. Sang peramal merasa lelah tapi bertahan semampunya. Berkat bantuan para elf mereka akhirnya bisa selamat dan kini mereka pun tiba di Seirin.

Sang gagak merentangkan sayapnya sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke udara dan melayang rendah di antara pepohonan sebelum berutar-putar di antara sang peramal dan si elf muda. ketiganya mendekat ke perkemahan yang terletak di sana. Sekilas mereka tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda perkemahan di sana.

Tak ada tenda-tenda yang terbentang, tak ada bekas api atau apa pun yang menunjukkan bahw di sana berdiri perkemahan. Suasana hutan yang mencekamlah yang menyapa mereka, ditambah kabut tipis yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan.  Tapi begitu elf muda menjentikan jarinya tiga kali, selubung kabut yang  tadinya menyelimuti tempat itu kemudian pelan-pelan terbuka, menampakan keseluruhan perkemahan yang tersembunyi.

“Kita telah tiba, Yang Mulia, Nona.”

Sang gagak hinggap di bahu Kazunari, Kazunari yang kini telah terbiasa pun menjadi begitu senang.

“Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Tuan Putri, ya? Kazunari?”

Kazunari mengangguk senang. “Hmm … aku senang bisa dekat dengan Tuan Putri. Kita akan menemui Jenderal Aida, lewat sini Nona.”

Ketiganya melintasi gerbang perkemahan yang dijaga oleh dua ekor minotaur. Salah satu dari keduanya mengantarkan ketiganya untuk bertemu dengan sang Jenderal di tenda utama. Pertemuan dengan sang Jenderal membuat sang peramal merasa lega sekaligus rindu. Begitu juga dengan sang putri. Dengan bantuan para penyihir, mereka bisa mengembalikan sang putri kembali ke wujud manusianya, meski tetap terbatas selama sang putri berada di sekitar perkemahan. Sang peramal segera memeluk sang putri.

“Putri!”

“Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian.”

“Sama-sama Yang Mulia. Kami sudah lama mencari-cari Yang Mulia, tapi maafkan kami tidak bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian Yang Mulia.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua.”

Sang Jenderal menepukkan tangannya sekali sehingga perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

“Biarkan Yang Mulia Putri Sakura beristirahat bersama dengan Nona Peramal Momoi. Riko … tolong antarkan Yang Mulia dan Peramal Momoi ke tendanya untuk beristirahat, kita bisa melanjutkan reuni besok pagi. Dan Hyuuga … antarkan pahlawan elf muda kita ke tenda Furihata, aku rasa Furihata tidak akan keberatan untuk berbagi tenda dengannya.”

“Siap, Ayah.”

“Siap, Jenderal.”

“Kami sungguh bersyukur Yang Mulia dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Beristirahatlah Yang Mulia, kita bisa kembali berbincang-bincang pada pagi hari nanti.”

Sang putri mengangguk, bersama dengan sang peramal keduanya mengikuti putri sang Jenderal, Aida Riko menuju ke tenda tempat mereka beristirahat. Sementara Jenderal muda Hyuuga mengantarkan Ichir menuju ke tenda Furihata, salah seorang prajurit yang baru saja mereka rekrut dalam pasukan anti pemerintah kerajaan.

Suasana perkemahan yang sempat ramai kembali tenang dan damai. Sisa waktu yang tersisa sebelum fajar menyingsing mereka gunakan untuk memulihkan tubuh yang didera lelah. Mereka masih belum kehilangan harapan.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Sementara itu di istana, ketika fajar menyingsing, para prajurit telah terjaga dan bersiap mengjalankan pelatihan hari terakhir untuk menghadapi para makhluk mistis. Begitu juga Taiga dan Tetsuya yang telah bersiap-siap dan mengikuti latihan mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Begitu mereka terbangun, mereka sudah berada dalam pengaruh kuat mantra yang diberikan oleh Penasihat Hanamiya.

Keduanya berlaku sama seperti seluruh orang-orang di istana, bergerak seperti boneka. Sang raja begitu puas dengan apa yang terjadi. Latihan hanya dijeda waktu sarapan, makan siang dan berakhir setelah matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Setelah itu para prajurit, serta mereka yang terlibat dalam perburuan besok diminta untuk beristirahat setelah makan malam selesai.

Tetsuya merasakan ada yang berbeda pada dirinya dan kakaknya, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan apa yang berbeda. Terlebih lagi, ia seperti tidak memiliki keinginan apa-apa kecuali untuk melayani perintah raja.hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Taiga. Taiga bahkan merasa bahwa mereka melupakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti tak bersemangat seperti saat ini.

Keduanya hanya mengucapkan ‘selamat tidur’ lalu tertidur dengan lelap. Jauh daripada yang mereka sadari, sihir hitam telah meletakan kuasanya pada diri mereka dan membelenggu mereka untuk hanya setia kepada sang raja apa pun risikonya.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Berdasarkan jejak sihir yang tertinggal, para elf yang tinggal di bagian timur hutan Rakuzan melacak tempat persembunyian yang diberitahukan oleh sang putri sebelumnya. Mereka melakukannya dengan begitu hati-hati, tak terlihat oleh mata. Bergerak bagaikan bayangan.

Para elf memiliki akses yang luas dengan hutan, sehingga untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian sang putri di hutan bagian barat Rakuzan, tidaklah sulit. Walau tentunya mereka harus terus berhati-hati agar tidak diketahui oleh pihak kerajaan.

Dengan hati-hati mereka menyisir gua tempat sang putri bersembunyi selama ini. Dengan bantuan sihir mereka bisa menemukan gulungan perkamen yang disembunyikan oleh sang putri di bagian dinding gua.

“Sudah kau dapatkan?”

“Ya. Apa kita segera kembali ke desa?”

“Tentu. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, sang putri memerlukannya dengan segera.”

“Kalau begitu mari keluar, aku juga akan menghilangkan jejak energi sihir yang kita gunakan agar tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa sebelumnya kita pernah kemari.”

Kelompok elf tersebut kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu setelah berhasil menyamarkan jejak-jejak sihir yang tersisa. Mereka kembali ke desa mereka dengan menggunakan rute lain untuk menghindari terlacaknya jejak sihir yang mereka gunakan.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Di Tanah Seirin, di perkemahan tempat para pejuang yang menginginkan keadilan. Mencoba mengungkapkan fakta yang tersembunyi. Dengan datangnya sang putri, harapan yang selama ini terlihat begitu jauh dan mustahil kini menjadi lebih nyata.

Sang putri bersama dengan sang peramal segera menjadi pusat perhatian di kalangan para prajurit yang telah lama menantikan mereka.

“Semua terlihat sangat semangat.”

“Oh, tentu, Yang Mulia. Kalau saya boleh memberikan bocoran, itu semua karena Yang Mulia berada di sini.”

“Mungkin saat mereka mengetahui salah satu wujudku yang terkutuk mereka akan ketakutan.”

“Saya meragukan hal itu, Yang Mulia. Kami tahu apa yang terjadi pada seluruh anggota kerajaan pada malam itu. Maafkan kami terlambat untuk menolong Yang Mulia sekalian. Duka masih tinggal di hati kami sebagai pengingat atas pengorbanan Yang Mulia Raja Masaomi dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri Shiori, juga pengorbanan Yang Mulia Pangeran dan Putri Kerajaan Teikou demi menyembunyikan batu permata sihir kembar dari tangan Yang Mulia Raja Nash. jika bukan karena Yang Mulia berenam, kita semua pasti sudah hidup dalam bayangan kegelapan selamanya.”

“Jenderal Aida! Yang Mulia. Kami mengantarkan utusan dari desa para elf di timur hutan Rakuzan. Mereka mengatakan mereka membawakan sesuatu yang penting milik Yang Mulia Putri Sakura.”

“Aku mengenal mereka. bisakah kalian mengantar mereka kemari?”

“Baik, Yang Mulia.”

“Nona Riko, boleh aku meminta tolong? Tolong beri tahu pada Satsuki, utusan dari desa elf telah tiba. terima kasih.”

“Baik, Yang Mulia.”

Para utusan dari desa elf kemudian dibawa masuk ke dalam tenda pertemuan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sang peramal dan elf muda yang bersama dengan mereka selama ini juga telah tiba. Kazunari begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan para utusan dari desa elf. Mereka memenuhi janji yang mereka katakan sebelumnya dan menyerahkan gulungan perkamen yang berisikan ramalan itu kepada sang putri. Sang putri menyerahkannya kepada sang peramal setelah berterima kasih pada para elf.

“Setelah sekian lama, kini gulungan perkamen berisikan ramalan ini akhirnya kembali bisa kubaca,” gumam sang peramal sembari membuka gulungan tersebut ke atas meja.

“Yang Mulia, sebelumnya … saat Yang mulia datang untuk membebaskanku aku bermimpi mengenai dua orang seperti yang ada dalam ramalan. Personifikasi dari cahaya dan bayangan. Mereka adalah harapan lain bagi kita untuk memenangkan peperangan ini.”

“Benarkah itu?”

“Aku yakin. hanya saja aku belum mengetahui di mana keberadaan mereka sekarang, aku harap Kami-sama bisa memberikan petunjuk lainnya.”

“Saya merasa dengan adanya anda dan Tuan Putri sekarang di sini itu sudah mampu membangkitkan moral setiap prajurit. Kami juga sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menyerang kerajaan.”

“Jenderal! Jenderal Aida!!”

“Ya, Kiyoshi?”

“Ini darurat, Jenderal. Baru saja, mata-mata yang kita kirimkan ke istana mengabarkan bahwa besok, Raja Nash dan seluruh pasukannya akan melaksanakan perburuan makhluk mistis para penjaga wilayah. Seperti yang telah diprediksi oleh para ahli strategi kita, mereka akan bergerak besok keempat wilayah Negeri Utara, Tanah Shuutoku, Tanah Yosen, Tanah Touou dan di Tanah Rakuzan sendiri.”

“Secepat itu?”

“Sepertinya Raja Nashsudah memperkirakan kita akan menghimpun kekuatan untuk melawannya sehingga ia mengancam kita dengan menawan para pangeran.”

“Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Jika mereka keluar dari wilayah mereka, mereka akan melemah!”

“Maaf, Yang Mulia, Raja Nash sepertinya memang menginginkan kematian ahli waris sah Kerajaan Teikou. Termasuk Yang Mulia sendiri.”

“Tak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu?”

“Ayah izinkan aku bicara.”

“Aku mengizinkannya.”

“Mohon maaf bila saya menyela Tuan Putri, tapi kami telah memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya, pasukan juga telah siap. Dengan bantuan para Hippogrif dan para griffin, kita bisa mencapai tempat-tempat tersebut kurang dari sehari. Jika Yang Mulia dan Ayah selaku pemimpin pasukan menghendakinya, kami bisa bersiap sekarang dan menuju keempat wilayah yang dimaksudkan untuk mencegah terlaksananya rencana Raja Nash.”

“Aku mungkin tak sebijak kakak-kakakku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Karena itu, aku mohon pada kalian semua, tolong lakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan kakak-kakakku. Pinjamkan aku kekuatan untuk menolong mereka.”

Setiap orang yang hadir di kemah pertemuan menganggukkan kepala. “Kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk membantu Yang Mulia.”

“Kalau begitu siapkan pasukan, Jenderal Kiyoshi Teppei akan ke Tanah Yosen. Jenderal Hyuuga Junpei, Tanah Touou kuserahkan padamu. Jenderal Kasamatsu Yukio, akan pergi ke Tanah Shuutoku. Sisanya akan mengikutiku ke Tanah Rakuzan. Kami akan memerlukan bantuan para elf untuk melacak jejak energi sihir yang dimiliki oleh para pangeran. Hanya kalian yang dapat membantu kami.”

“Kalau begitu kami akan memberitahukan kepada para tetua dan juga kepada seluruh elf yang ada di Negeri Utara. Saudara-saudara kami yang tinggal di wilayah kerajaan yang lain akan dapat membantu kalian, Tuan Jenderal. Berikan kami waktu sampai sore. Kazunari, mari kita pulang. Kita harus mempersiapkan bala bantuan.”

“Baik.”

Dengan begitu kelompok elf pun memohon diri dari hadapan sang Jenderal dan Sang Putri untuk kembali ke desa mereka. Beberapa prajurit diminta untuk mengantarkan mereka hingga ke perbatasan perkemahan.

Sang peramal tiba-tiba terhuyung dan jatuh terjelembab. Sang putri dan juga sang ahli strategi segera menghampiri untuk membantunya. Namun sang peramal tak bereaksi. Satsuki menerima penglihatan kembali.

Mengenai dua orang bersaudara yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Terombang-ambing dalam kebimbangan yang mengikis kepercayaan dalam hati mereka.

Suara yang memanggil namanya pun tak digubrisnya. Sang peramal begitu tenggelam dalam penglihatan yang sedang memengaruhi keseluruhan indranya. Ia bisa melihatnya, kegelisahan yang membuat jiwa resah. Juga mengenai pekik kepiluan dan benci yang mendalam. Wujud-wujud yang terperangkap dalam ruang dan waktu. Mereka yang tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan kemarahan.

Air mata sang peramal pun mengalir, ia bisa merasakan ketidakberdayaan yang mereka alami. Kesakitan dan luka yang mereka terima membuat sang peramal juga bisa merasakannya.

“SATSUKI!!!”

Sang peramal tersentak dan kembali tersadar, netra merah muda miliknya memandang penuh kesedihan pada sang putri dan juga orang-orang di sekitarnya.

“Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?”

Sang putri memeluk sahabatnya yang tubuhnya kini bergetar seperti diselimuti ketakutan.

“Aku di sini, Satsuki. Tenanglah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.”

Sang peramal mengangguk dalam pelukan sang putri. Bersama dengan Riko, si ahli strategi, Putri Sakura kemudian membawa sahabatnya kembali ke tenda mereka. Furihata yang merupakan bawahan Riko, membereskan gulungan perkamen dan membawanya ketika mengikuti ketiganya pergi dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

Sementara itu, para Jenderal Muda dipimpin oleh Jenderal Aida kemudian mempersiapkan pasukan mereka untuk segera bergerak sesuai dengan rencana mereka sebelumnya. Di lapangan luas yang terletak di bagian timur perkemahan, seluruh prajurit berkumpul.

Tak hanya manusia, para minotaur dan centaur ikut ambil bagian dalam pasukan yang mendukung pewaris sah Kerajaan Teikou. Para penyihir berbaris di sebelah kanan, disusul dengan barisan prajurit yang membaur dalam kesatuan hati di sebelah kirinya. Kemudian barisan paling kiri diisi oleh para tabib.

Sementara itu di kemah tempat sang peramal beristirahat, mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama penglihatan yang diterima oleh sang peramal. Sang ahli strategi pun mencocokan hal itu dengan ramalan yang terdapat dalam perkamen yang dibawa oleh bawahannya.

“Yang Mulia, saya mendapati bahwa semua yang dilihat oleh Nona Momoi memiliki kesamaan dengan apa yang ramalan ini katakan. Sebelumnya apakah Nona Momoi memiliki gambaran yang jelas mengenai mereka?”

Sang peramal menggelengkan kepala. “Belum. Kecuali bahwa mereka berdua adalah laki-laki dan mereka bersaudara. Yang satu merupakan personifikasi matahari, ia kuat dan berani, cahayanya begitu terang sehingga ia bisa menumbuhkan benih harapan orang lain. Sementara yang seorang lagi merupakan personifikasi bulan, ia tenang dan lurus, bayangan yang tak mudah menyerah yang mampu membangkitkan semangat orang lain. Tapi keduanya kini berada dalam bahaya, Yang Mulia. Aku melihat kegelapan membayangi mereka.”

“Tapi ramalan memang mengatakan kalau keduanya memang akan dipengaruhi oleh kegelapan bukan? Kita tidak bisa mencegahnya meskipun ingin, Satsuki. Kita masih belum tahu di mana mereka berada sekarang. Apa mereka sudah ada di Negeri Utara? Atau kita harus menunggu lagi?”

“Aku memiliki firasat bahwa mereka akan berada di Tanah Rakuzan, Yang Mulia.”

Sang putri tertegun. Dalam hatinya ia tahu, ramalan sahabatnya tidak pernah meleset. Sama seperti mendiang ibunya, Nyonya Momoi yang sebelumnya menjadi kepala peramal ketika ayahnya masih memegang kuasa.

“Nona Aida, tolong sampaikan kepada Jenderal Kagetora mengenai semua yang telah diceritakan oleh Satsuki. Jalankan rencana dan strategi yang telah dirancang sebelumnya. Aku berharap Kami-sama akan melindungi kita semua. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa membantu apa tidak, tapi aku akan ikut ke Rakuzan, bagaimana pun Kak Seijuurou adalah kembaranku, bukan aku tidak mengkhawatrkan keadaan kakakku yang lain, tapi … bila harus memutuskan aku—harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada saudara kembarku terlebih dahulu.”

“Sementara ini saya tidak bisa menentukan apakah Yang Mulia boleh ikut atau tidak, karena berada di luar wilayah perkemahan ini dan tanpa cahaya bulan, Yang Mulia akan kembali ke wujud burung gagak, risikonya terlalu besar Yang Mulia.”

“Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja. Seandainya sejak lama aku mengetahui keberadaan kalian, aku—”

“Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak janji bisa membujuk ayah untuk membiarkan Yang Mulia ikut ke medan perang, tapi akan saya usahakan. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Furihata, tolong jaga dan bantu Yang Mulia Tuan Putri dan Nona Peramal Momoi. Aku akan menyampaikan pesan Yang Mulia kepada para jenderal. Kau mengerti?”

“Baik, Nona Aida!”

“Bagus! Saya mohon diri, Yang Mulia. Nona Momoi, beristirahatlah.”

Dengan begitu sang ahli strategi kemudian meninggalkan bawahannya di tenda sang putri dan segera mengabarkan apa yang terjadi pada para jenderal. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri. Pedang-pedang telah ditajamkan oleh para pandai besi, mata tombak dan mata panah pun telah diasah. Para griffin dan para hippogriff diberi pelana dan kekang agar mudah dikendalikan. Kereta-kereta perbekalan pun disiapkan.

Para tabib dibantu para penyihir sibuk meracik obat-obatan dari tetumbuhan herba yang sekiranya nanti akan diperlukan untuk merawat para prajurit yang terluka. Meski dalam hati mereka berharap tak ada seorang pun yang terluka, tapi mereka tetap menyiapkan untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk.

Sore pun menjelang, utusan dari desa elf yang berada di timur hutan Rakuzan tiba dan menyampaikan kabar yang menggembirakan bagi seluruh pasukan. Para elf, makhluk mistis lain dan juga hewan buas di daerah yang mereka tuju telah menyatakan afirmasi mereka untuk membantu pasukan Seirin untuk menolong dan melindungi keempat makhluk mistis penjaga wilayah kerajaan.

Genderang perang pun ditabuh dalam upacara pemberangkatan, para elf menyanyikan nyanyian perang yang membangkitkan keberanian para prajurit pasukan. Sebelum matahari terbenam, seluruh pasukan pun berangkat ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Yang berangkat pertama kali adalah pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Jenderal Hyuuga Junpei, disusul oleh pasukan Jenderal Kiyoshi Teppei, kemudian Jenderal Kasamatsu Yukio dan terakhir pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Jenderal Aida Kagetora sendiri.

Sang putri diizinkan untuk ikut bersama dengan sang peramal, tapi mereka tidak boleh mendekati area pertempuran. Mereka bersembunyi di desa elf agar aman. Apalagi Satsuki telah menemukan kira-kira di mana Suzaku berada. mereka berjaga-jaga dalam kewaspadaan.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Sebelum matahari terbit, pasukan kerajaan bersama dengan para jenderal telah berangkat menuju ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Dengan mengendalikan beberapa kelompok besar hippogriff, pasukan yang menangani Seiryuu, Byakko dan Genbu berangkat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sementara sang raja dengan jenderal kepercayaan dan penasihatnya, mengendarai kuda untuk menyisir sisi timur laut Tanah Rakuzan.

Kedua Kagami bersaudara mengikuti perintah sang raja dengan patuh. Sang penasihat menggunakan sihirnya untuk mempercepat laju para kuda yang mereka  naiki. Kereta-kereta perang sang raja meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh melintasi hutan Rakuzan. Hanya dalam beberapa jam, mereka telah tiba di kedalaman hutan Rakuzan.

Sang penasihat memerintahkan Tetsuya untuk melacak jejak energi sihir yang berbeda dengan sihir yang biasa terdapat di hutan tersebut. Dengan bimbingan sang penasihat Tetsuya memandu seluruh pasukan untuk menuju ke sarang di mana Suzaku berada.

Mereka tiba di lembah pegunungan berapi yang ada dan memanjang dari selatan Tanah Kaijou ke arah utara hingga ke timur Rakuzan dan terus ke arah Tanah Shuutoku. Jejak-jejak energi sihir yang sangat kuno dan tua membuat orang-orang yang lemah tak akan bisa bertahan. Beberapa prajurit yang memiliki kemampuan sihir yang rendah tidak dapat menahannya dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Semakin mereka menuju ke lembah, energi sihir yang terasa pun semakin kuat. Saat itu bayangan besar menutupi hampir sebagian besar lembah. Serentak seluruh pasukan mendongakkan kepala mereka. Di sana burung berwarna merah yang sangat besar sedang menampakan dirinya. cahaya matahari membuat bulu-bulunya yang berwarna merah tampak berkilauan seperti api. Pekikan yang terasa menulikan telinga pun terdengar begitu kencang. Suzaku tampak marah karena mereka telah berani memasuki sarangnya.

“Akhirnya dia muncul juga. Jason katakan pada mereka untuk bersiap-siap menyerang.”

“Laksanakan, Yang Mulia. Pasukan, bersiaap! Serang!!!”

Para pemanah bersiap untuk menembak, ketua pasukan pemanah memberikan aba-aba sebelum melancarkan serangan pada Suzaku yang terbang melayang di atas mereka. Suzaku mengepakan sayapnya, membuat angin bertiup sangat kencang dan memporak-porandakan formasi pasukan di bawah pimpinan Raja Nash. Jenderal Silver memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk bertahan dan melindungi sang raja.

Taiga maju menggunakan pedangnya untuk membelah angin kencang yang ditimbulkan oleh Suzaku. Pekikan demi pekikan kembali menggema di lembah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jenderal Aida menyerukan pada pasukannya untuk menyerang balik pasukan Raja Nash.

“Serang!”

Pertempuran pun tak terelakan lagi. Suzaku bahkan telah menyemburkan apinya ke arah pasukan sang raja. Membakar para prajurit beserta pepohonan yang terdekat dengan semburan api tersebut. Wilayah hutan yang tenang berubah menjadi arena perang yang mematikan. Dentingan pedang, lesatan anak-anak panah, jeritan yang menyayat hati dan raungan kesakitan menggema dari lembah.

Para penyihir saling menyerang dengan menggunakan sihir mereka. Para kesatria saling beradu pedang dan tombak mereka. Para pemanah bersiap dari tempat strategis untuk menembakan anak-anak panah mereka. Dentuman meriam ikut memperkeruh suasana pertempuran.

Tetsuya menggunakan sihirnya untuk melumpuhkan Suzaku. Beberapa dari serangannya meleset karena Suzaku terbang dengan lincah di udara, menghindari segala macam serangan yang tertuju padanya. Tetsuya mendaki bukit terdekat yang ada di lembah itu, mencoba untuk menyerang dari tempat tinggi. Pihak musuh yang menyadari aksinya pun mengejar dirinya.

Taiga yang melihat hal itu pun berbalik untuk menolong adiknya. Ia terus mengayunkan pedangnya untuk memukul mundur pasukan musuh yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang mereka. mendapatkan bantuan dari saudaranya, Tetsuya tiba di puncak bukit dan menyerang Suzaku dengan sihirnya.

Namun Suzaku sangat kuat. Berapa kali pun serangan Tetsuya menyerangnya dengan telak, sang burung merah raksasa, sang penjaga wilayah selatan tak jua tumbang. Penyihir lain dari pihak kerajaan yang berstatus bebas pun ikut membantu Tetsuya.

Di tempat yang cukup aman dari serangan para gerilyawan yang tiba-tiba menyerang, sang raja dan penasihatnya juga menyerang Suzaku dengan sihir mereka. Sang jenderal bertugas untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan yang mengarah pada mereka.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di wilayah utara, barat dan timur. Pasukan kerajaan dapat menemukan sarang tempat para makhluk mistis itu berada dan mendapatkan serangan kejutan dari pasukan gabungan Seirin. Tak hanya itu, makhluk mistis seperti Seiryuu, Byakko dan Genbu bukanlah makhluk yang mudah ditangkap.

Tak mudah menggunakan hewan langka yang merupakan kelemahan dari setiap makhluk mistis para penjaga wilayah. Ditambah dengan para gerilyawan yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba membuat pasukan kerajaan mengalami cukup banyak kesulitan.

Pertempuran pecah di empat wilayah sekaligus. Kebakaran yang menghanguskan hutan bagian timur laut Rakuzan. Badai yang memporak-porandakan hutan dekat pantai bagian barat daya Touou. Air bah menenggelamkan bagian tenggara Shuutoku, gempa telah membuat gunung-gunung Yosen terbelah.

Pertempuran terus berlanjut hingga matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Dalam keremangan senja tak ada salah satu pihak pun yang mengalah meski para korban telah berjatuhan.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Dari desa para elf, Sakura bisa merasakan kembali ketakutannya akan perang yang terjadi. Meski berusaha untuk menahan diri.

“Satsuki. Saat malam tiba, aku akan pergi untuk mengetahui keadaan di sana.”

“Tidak. Itu sangat berbahaya!”

“Aku tak tahan lagi, aku mendengar suara kakakku  yang menderita. Aku tak bisa.meninggalkan mereka lagi.”

“Tapi kalau kau tertangkap maka semua perjuangan kita akan sia-sia.”

“Aku hanya ingin melihat kakakku, Satsuki. Hanya melihatnya. Aku janji tidak akan bertindak bodoh.”

“Baiklah. Kita akan menunggu mereka di tempat persembunyian para elf di tepi desa.”

“Itu cukup bagiku.”

                                                                             

ooOoOoOoo

                                                                             

Penasihat Hanamiya mengkonsentrasikan energi sihir pada tongkatnya, lalu menyerang Suzaku. Mengenai tepat di bagian dada burung besar tersebut. Akibat serangan yang terus-menerus diterimanya, Suzaku pun jatuh.

Segera begitu Sang burung api jatuh, para penyihir lainnya melafalkan mantra pengikat yang membuat Suzaku tak mampu bergerak banyak. Hanamiya membawakan hewan langka yang menjadi kelemahan Suzaku, anjing hutan yang berbulu keemasan. Suzaku mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti erangan kesakitan saat anjing berbulu keemasan itu didekatkan padanya.

Suzaku pun berhasil dilumpuhkan. Meski demikian perlawanan dari pihak Seirin masih belum surut. Mereka bahkan berusaha untuk merebut Suzaku, yang tentunya tidak dibiarkan oleh Jenderal Silver. Dengan para prajurit yang masih tersisa ia pun terus melancarkan serangan pada pihak musuh.

Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali, tapi kemenangan telah dipastikan berada di pihak pasukan kerajaan. Jenderal Aida pun menyerukan seluruh prajuritnya yang tersisa untuk mundur. Para prajurit kerajaan terus memberikan perlawanan pada musuh meski mereka sudah mundur. Begitu pula Taiga yang masih bersemangat melawan prajurit Seirin.

“Kak Taiga! Tunggu!”

Tetsuya mengejar sang kakak yang sudah berlari duluan ke batas daerah pertempuran. Sayangnya ia kehilangan arah dan tak dapat menemukan sang kakak. Kegelapan hutan dan kelelahan akibat pertempuran hari itu membuat Tetsuya menjadi tidak fokus dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersandung akar pepohonan dan terjatuh ke dalam sebuah celah lubang di dekat pohon tersebut. Kepalanya terantuk dengan cukup keras sehingga mengakibatkan Tetsuya tak sadarkan diri.

 

ooO  **B E R S A M B U N G** Ooo


	2. Chapter 2

Pada akhirnya, dengan memanfaatkan anomali sihir dan kekuatan sihir hitam, baik Genbu, Seiryuu, dan Byako juga berhasil dilumpuhkan dan ditangkap. Para penyihir mendekati para makhluk mistis dengan membawa hewan langka yang semakin membuat sihir mereka melemah. Dan ketika hari sudah mulai gelap, keempat makhluk mistis pun berhasil ditangkap.

Pasukan Seirin dipukul mundur, mengalami kekalahan total. Segera setelah berhasil menangkap para makhluk mistis penjaga wilayah, setiap pasukan pun mundur.

“Jangan sampai kalian menjatuhkannya. Periksa baik-baik setiap rantainya. Pastikan terikat dengan erat. Kita akan membawanya pulang ke Rakuzan malam ini.”

“Baik, Jenderal.”

                                               

ooOoOoOoo

 

“Satsuki … mereka menangkapnya. Aku bisa merasakannya. Mereka telah menangkap kak Seijuurou.”

“Maafkan aku, Sakura.”

Keduanya telah mencapai batas desa. Sang peramal kebingungan karena tiba-tiba sang putri berhenti begitu saja, kini ia tahu penyebabnya. Satsuki kini hanya mampu memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkan sang putri.

“Aku harus melihatnya Satsuki.”

Dengan itu sang putri melepas pelukannya dari sang peramal dan berlari menerjang batas desa. Wujudnya kembali menjadi burung gagak karena ia berada di luar wilayah desa. Sang gagak mengepakan sayapnya berusaha terbang lebih cepat, tak menghiraukan peringatan sahabatnya.

Melesat cepat di antara pepohonan, sang gagak akhirnya bisa menemukan jejak-jejak sihir yang kacau dan anomali yang semakin menyesakkan. Namun ia terus bertahan dan semakin berhati-hati karena dirinya sudah semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya.

Hingga di tepi lembah, ia menemukan kehancuran besar yang diakibatkan oleh api yang membakar sebagian hutan di daerah tersebut. Sang gagak terhenyak. Ia hinggap di salah satu dahan pohon plum yang kebetulan tidak terkena api. Ia menunduk sedih.

Sang peramal akhirnya dapat menemukan sang putri dan mengajaknya pulang. Sang putri akhirnya melompat turun dari dahan yang dihinggapinya dan bertengger di bahu sahabatnya. Tak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang membuka suara. Mereka sama-sama merasakan sakit dan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

Sampai di suatu daerah, sang putri tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. Ia melompat turun dari bahu sahabatnya dan kembali melesat pergi, membuat sang peramal kembali mengejarnya. Mereka tiba di hadapan pohon mapel yang cukup tua. Sang putri terbang berputar-putar di daerah itu, berusaha mencari sesuatu.

“Sakura? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?”

Dengan telepati sang putri menjawab. ‘Ada seseorang yang terluka di sekitar sini, Satsuki. Dia seorang penyihir. Ada jejak sihir yang samar dan berbeda dengan sihir yang ada di sini.’

Satsuki pun membantu mencari, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang terbaring di sebuah lubang yang terdapat di sekitar pohon mapel tersebut.

“Sakura, aku menemukannya. Orang itu tidak sadarkan diri. Aku akan mengangkatnya ke atas.”

Dengan sihirnya sang peramal pun mengangkat tubuh orang tersebut ke atas. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang pemuda, ada begitu banyak luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

‘Satsuki, bisakah ia kita bawa pulang? Kita akan merawat ia di sana.’

Sang peramal mengangguk dan membawa pemuda itu untuk kembali ke desa para elf.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Taiga tak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. Ia sedang panik, karena ia tak menemukan keberadaan adiknya di mana pun. Ia bertanya pada para prajurit tapi tak satu pun yang mengetahui di mana Tetsuya.

Sang raja yang mendengar hal ini kemudian memanggil Taiga untuk menghadapnya.

“Taiga, ada apa?”

“Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Aku tak menemukan adikku di mana pun. Aku yakin saat pertempuran selesai ia masih ada bersama denganku, tapi ia tak ada. aku harus kembali ke sana untuk mencarinys.”

“Itu tidak perlu Taiga, kau sudah kelelahan, sebaiknya kau beristirhat. Tenanglah. Aku akan mengirimkan pasukan bantuan untuk menyisir daerah pertempuran kita tadi dan mencari Tetsuya.”

“Terima kasih untuk bantuan Yang Mulia kalau begitu.”

Sang raja hanya mengangguk. Taiga pun berbalik pergi, meluputkan sebuah seringai kejam yang terpoles di wajah sang raja.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Saat Tetsuya membuka mata, saat itulah ia menemukan sepasang mata dengan iris yang identik dengan warna iris miliknya, yang menatap penuh cemas kepadanya.

“A-Air,”

“oh, baiklah, tunggu sebentar.”

Sang putri mengambilkan segelas air untuk Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun menandaskan isinya.

“Apa yang kaurasakan?”

“Aku merasa lebih baik.”

Senyum manis pun terkembang. Tetsuya tidak tahu ada apa tapi ia menyukai senyuman itu.

“Ah ya, perkenalkan namaku Sakura. Aku dan sahabatku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di hutan jadi kami membawamu kembali ke tempat kami.”

“Terima kasih banyak, Nona. Aku Kagami Tetsuya dari Seiho. Salam kenal.”

“Salam kenal. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, boleh aku tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?”

“Aku hanya seorang penyihir yang belum berpengalaman, Nona. Tunggu sebentar, di mana aku sesungguhnya?”

“Kau sedang berada di Seirin, Tetsuya. Ini adalah perkemahan kami.”

“A-Aku adalah musuhmu.”

“A-Apa?”

“Aku berasal dari pasukan Kerajaan Teikou.”

Tepat pada saat itu sang peramal masuk membawakan racikan obat-obatan untuk orang yang mereka temukan kemarin.

“Ah, rupanya kau sudah sadar. coba aku periksa luka—Eh?”

“Jangan mendekatinya, Satsuki. Dia ternyata anak buah Raja Nash.”

“HAAH?!!!”

“Tolong jangan berteriak terlalu keras. Aku—”

“Satsuki, jangan!”

Terlambat Satsuki sudah terlebih dahulu memegang lengan Tetsuya. Di situ sang peramal tersentak.

“Astaga! Kau! Kau adalah orang yang dinyatakan dalam ramalan!”

“Ramalan?” tanya Tetsuya dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

“Ya. Kaulah orangnya! Sakura, kita berhasil menemukannya! _Kami-sama_ , terima kasih telah mengabulkan doa kami.”

“Maaf. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?”

“Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah Satsuki selesai mengobati luka-lukamu.”

“Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang.”

“Tidak masalah bagiku.”

“Cerita ini dikisahkan dari para leluhur kepada kami. Ibu selalu mendongengkannya pada kami saat kami akan tidur. Asal mula kerajaan kami, tak keberatan bukan jika aku memulainya dari sana sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?”

Si pemuda tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Sama sekali tidak, Tuan Putri.”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Alkisah pada zaman dahulu kala. Tersebutlah sebuah negeri yang kaya dan makmur. Negeri yang aman dan tentram. Negeri yang juga penuh dengan keajaiban. Dunia dimana setiap orang dapat menggunakan sihir dengan mudah. Energi sihir menyatu dengan setiap makhluk hidup seperti udara di atmosfer, menyelubungi negeri itu dengan keseimbangan yang alami, menjadi penopang seluruh kehidupan di negeri itu.

Di negeri itulah sebuah kerajaan berdiri, Kerajaan Teikou. Kerajaan yang diperintah oleh keluarga yang sangat ahli dalam penguasaan sihir yang terkenal ke seluruh penjuru negeri secara turun-temurun. Keluarga Akashi. Keluarga Akashi dipercaya oleh para penduduk kerajaan Teikou karena mereka mampu mengendalikan sihir dengan sangat baik daripada kebanyakan orang.

Karena seperti kebaikan dan keburukan yang selalu bersama, energi sihir pun terbagi atas energi yang positif dan negatif. Keduanya harus berada dalam keseimbangan, atau jika salah satunya berkelebihan maka akan timbul kekacauan. Dikatakan bahwa, ketidakseimbangan itu menimbulkan kekacauan dalam beberapa level, tergantung dari persentase dan konsentrat sihir yang telepas. Pada level pertama, hanya menimbulkan tanaman-tanaman semak dan perdu menjadi layu, di level tertinggi dapat mengakibatkan kehancuran dunia.

Dan hanya keturunan Akashi saja yang mampu mengendalikan energi sihir yang berlebih itu, baik itu energi sihir yang positif maupun yang negatif, akan menimbulkan ketidakseimbangan yang akan mempengaruhi tatanan kehidupan yang ada di seluruh tanah Teikou.

Karena itu untuk mengantisipasi kekacauan yang akan ditimbulkan, para ancestor keluarga Akashi menyegel energi sihir yang berlebih itu di dalam batu permata sihir kembar, Jade dan Lapis Lazuli. Jade perlambang energi sihir negatif, sementara Lapis Lazuli perlambang energi sihir positif.

Sejak saat itu, tampuk pemerintahan pun dipercayakan kepada keluarga Akashi dan keturunannya, karena teknik penyegelan sihir yang hanya mampu dilakukan oleh mereka.

Kedua batu permata kembar itu disimpan di dalam wilayah kerajaan, sebuah ruangan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh para tetua dan raja.

Pada tahun yang ke 20 pada pemerintahan generasi ke XIII dari garis keturunan keluarga Akashi, Kerajaan Teikou dipimpin oleh raja yang bijaksana, Raja Akashi Masaomi. Bersama sang ratu, Permaisuri Shiori, serta orang-orang kepercayaannya, Raja Masaomi membawa Kerajaan Teikou ke puncak kejayaannya. Saat itu Raja dan Ratu telah dikaruniai lima orang pangeran dan seorang putri sebagai buah cinta mereka, dengan empat diantaranya adalah anak kembar.

Keenamnya tumbuh dengan sangat baik, rupawan dan bertalenta. Anak pertama dan kedua raja dan ratu merupakan pasangan anak kembar, Pangeran Ryouta dan Pangeran Shintarou. Pangeran Daiki merupakan anak ketiga, dan Pangeran Atsushi adalah anak keempat. Dan anak terakhir mereka merupakan pasangan anak kembar juga, Pangeran Seijuurou dan Putri Sakura.

Bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Pangeran Seijuurou dan Putri Sakura yang ke lima belas, tahun itu, diadakanlah penyucian kedua batu permata sihir, yang konon dilakukan setiap bulan biru muncul. Pangeran Seijuurou dan Putri Sakura menjadi yang terpilih untuk membawakan kedua batu permata tersebut ke hutan Seirin untuk disucikan oleh para elf dan nymph, setelah para pendeta berdoa. Dan keempat pangeran lainnya menjadi Kesatria Penjaga, yang bertugas untuk menjaga Sang Terpilih dan batu permata sihir kembar.

Ritual penyucian yang dilakukan kala purnama biru muncul di langit Kerajaan Teikou adalah untuk menetralkan kembali energi sihir yang ada baik di alam maupun yang selama ini disegel di dalam kedua batu permata kembar, Jade dan Lapis Lazuli tersebut.

Yang Mulia Baginda Raja Masaomi sendirilah yang memberikan titah. “Pangeran Seijuurou, Putri Sakura yang akan membawa dan menjaga permata kembar, Jade dan Lapis Lazuli hingga tiba di Seirin. Pangeran Shintarou dan Pangeran Atsushi akan membantu Pangeran Seijuurou yang telah dipercayakan untuk menjaga permata Jade. Sementara itu, Pangeran Ryouta dan Pangeran Daiki akan membantu menjaga batu permata Lapis Lazuli yang dipercayakan pada Putri Sakura.”

“Ingat anak-anakku! Saat ini seluruh energi sihir mengalami ketidakstabilan karena bulan biru membawa hawa pergolakan, sebelum kedua permata kembar diletakan tepat di bawah sinarnya dan menetralkan seluruh energi sihir, sehingga keseimbangan dunia kita kembali terjaga. Kalian harus lebih waspada, karena hanya kalian yang mampu mengendalikan efek sementara dari anomali yang ditimbulkan oleh pergolakan tersebut.” Ujar sang ratu menambahkan.

Pangeran Ryouta berlutut diikuti oleh kelima adiknya. Menghaturkan sembah dan kesiapan mereka mengemban tugas mulia yang dibebankan ke atas pundak mereka. Suatu kehormatan karena mereka dapat terlibat dalam ritual yang hanya terjadi sekali dalam sekian tahun.

“Kami siap menjalankan titah yang diberikan Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri!” jawab mereka serempak.

Dan persiapan ritual pun diadakan sejak saat itu hingga waktunya tiba. Para peniup suling, pemain kecapi, pemain harpa, penabuh genderang hingga para penari berkumpul dari penjuru negeri untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam iring-iringan ritual. Para pendeta dan peramal dengan tekun berdoa dan mempersiapkan pelbagai keperluan.

Para pengawal dan prajurit mengamankan jalan menuju ke hutan Seirin. Para penduduk ikut membantu mempersiapkan ritual, diawasi oleh keempat Kesatria Penjaga untuk mencegah terjadinya kecelakaan sihir akibat energi sihir yang mengalami anomali. Sang Terpilih menjalani berbagai prosesi sebelum dapat memegang, menjaga dan melindungi kedua batu permata kembar tersebut.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Hari itu pun tiba. Pasukan pengiring disiapkan. Diawali oleh para Pendeta dan Peramal di barisan pertama, lalu dilanjutkan oleh para pemain musik dan diiringi oleh para penari. Kemudian dibarisan selanjutnya adalah kelompok Sang Terpilih dan para Kesatria Penjaga bersama sebuah tandu yang membawa batu permata sihir kembar, Jade dan Lapis Lazuli.

Di belakangnya kembali diiringi oleh para penari dan pemain musik. Setelah itu barisan para prajurit elit. Kelompok tetua, senat kerajaan beserta raja dan ratu. Dan barisan terakhir adalah barisan para jenderal dan para prajurit kerajaan. Sementara para penduduk menyaksikan dari pinggir jalan, berbaris rapi hingga ke tepi hutan terlarang, di perbatasan antara Tanah Rakuzan dan Tanah Seirin, tempat ritual penyucian dilangsungkan.

Ritual dilangsungkan selama satu hari satu malam penuh. Iring-iringan berangkat dari pagi sebelum fajar menyinsing, berjalan dengan tuntunan para pendeta dan para peramal. Hingga mentari menduduki takhtanya pada tengah hari, mereka pun tiba di Tanah Seirin.

Hutan terlarang berada di bagian paling dalam dari Tanah Seirin.

Iring-iringan tersebut melintasi kuil-kuil yang berada di bagian terluar Tanah Seirin. Para Pendeta dan para Peramal memberikan persembahan tari-tarian yang dilaksanakan oleh para penari yang diiringi oleh para pemain musik. Alunan musik yang merdu terus mengiringi para penari meliuk, bergerak dalam kesatuan harmonis yang padu, seolah menuntun semua iring-iringan itu untuk masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang, jauh lebih dalam ke Tanah Seirin.

Tandanya adalah pohon ek dan pohon mapel yang berbaris rapi bak memagari bagian dalam hutan terlarang, tanah suci tempat tinggal para makhluk mistis dan hewan-hewan mistis. Pasukan minotaur telah berbaris rapi di depan pepohonan ek dan mapel, di samping kiri dan kanan jalan yang membawa mereka memasuki tempat ritual. Di belakangnya barisan para griffin dan hippogriff  berdiri tegak bersama dengan para centaur.

Di depan para minotaur, berdiri dua dryad yang membuka jalan bagi iring-iringan mereka. di belakang kedua dryad tersebut, berbaris para nymph dan elf, juga para peri. Para pendeta dan peramal masuk ke bagian dalam tempat ritual, setelah memberi salam pada kedua dryad tersebut, diikuti para pemain musik dan penari lalu kelompok Sang Terpilih dan Kesatria Penjaga bersama dengan kedua batu permata sihir kembar dan barisan akhir para pemain dan penari.

Para minotaur dan centaur pergi ke batas tepi hutan untuk menjaga prosesi yang akan dilaksanakan. Barisan griffin dan hippogriff menjaga dari udara. Para peri menyambut iring-iringan raja dan ratu serta para petinggi kerajaan, jenderal dan para prajurit membawa mereka masuk ke bagian terluar tempat ritual untuk melihat ritual dilaksanakan di bagian terdalam hutan terlarang.

Di bagian terdalam hutan terlarang, terdapat sebuah tanah lapang berumput hijau dengan sebuah danau yang airnya sebening kaca. Di tengah-tengah danau terdapat dua batang pohon willow yang dahan dan cabang-cabangnya tampak berpelukan satu sama lain. Mereka berhenti di depan danau dan melakukan persiapan tahap awal prosesi ritual.

Para pendeta dan para peramal mengambil tempat bersama para elf untuk berdoa di sekeliling tanah lapang di dekat pohon-pohon sakura yang tumbuh mengelilingi tanah lapang tersebut. Sementara para nymph bersama para pemusik dan penari mengiringi dimulainya upacara penyucian dengan musik dan tarian di sekeliling tepian danau.

Tandu tempat Jade dan Lapis Lazuli berada memancarkan sinar mistis yang membuat tanah ritual bergetar, membuat jalan yang membelah danau hingga ke tempat di mana kedua pohon willow itu berada. Kedua dryad yang tadi menyambut mereka menuntun Sang Terpilih bersama dengan para Kesatria Penjaga mendekati kedua pohon willow tersebut untuk membawakan kedua permata sihir kembar.

Seijuurou mengambil Jade dari dalam tandu, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang mengambil Lapis Lazuli, keduanya diikuti oleh keempat kakak mereka dan menuju ke bawah pohon willow tersebut. Kedua dryad menari mengelilingi pohon willow tersebut, melafalkan sebuah nyanyian yang kembali mendapatkan reaksi dari kedua batu kembar. Cahaya biru dan hijau berpendar semakin terang dari kedua batu permata tersebut.

Tanah kembali bergetar, tanpa mereka sadari malam telah beranjak, sang bulan mulai menampakkan dirinya di kaki langit. Cahayanya kebiruan mulai berpendar menyinari setiap eksistensi yang berada di bawah naungan langit malam.

Semakin mendekati puncak langit, sang purnama semakin bersinar. Sinarnya yang mistis mulai bereaksi dengan kedua batu permata sihir kembar tersebut. Energi sihir yang berada di sekitar tempat itu pun meningkat semakin pekat. Kedua batu sihir itu pun terangkat dari genggaman sang pangeran dan sang putri. Melayang hingga ke atas puncak pohon willow, menerima sinar kebiruan sang purnama dengan penuh. Berpendar semakin terang, hingga dalam sekejap sempat membutakan setiap pasang mata yang menyaksikan.

Cahaya biru keputihan yang menyilaukan menyinari seluruh Negeri Utara, menetralkan energi sihir yang berlebih, menghilangkan efek-efek anomali sihir yang sempat tertinggal.

Saat semua orang membuka mata, para Dryad telah membawakan kedua batu permata kembali ke tempatnya. Ritual penyucian pun selesai. Setelah itu mereka semua pun kembali ke istana.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Di sana ada ratap tangis. Ada keputusasaan. Ada derita. Ada kehilangan. Ada duka yang mendalam. Kobaran api melahap dinding-dinding bangunan dan reruntuhan.  Tembok-tembok tinggi yang dirobohkan. Menara-menara yang diruntuhkan. Asap dan debu yang menyelimuti seluruh penjuru kerajaan.

Aliran air tak lagi berwarna seperti yang seharusnya. Ternoda oleh darah yang tercurah dari ratusan tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa.

“Ibu! Ibu!! Ibu apa yang terjadi?” tanya gadis itu dengan panik sambil mengguncang pundak sang ibu.

Tampaknya sang ibu kemudian tersadar, lalu menoleh dengan kesedihan yang terpancar di matanya.

“Satsuki, ibu minta tolong ambilkan lembaran perkamen yang cukup panjang beserta dengan tinta khusus milik ibu yang ada di ruang perpustakaan.”

Sang gadis terhenyak sesaat. “Apa ibu melihat sesuatu?”

“Ya, ibu mendapatkan penglihatan. Waktu kita tak banyak Satsuki, cepat bawakan semua itu dan bantu ibu menuliskan ramalan ini.”

“Baik, Bu!”

Sang gadis dengan tergesa mengambil segala yang diperlukan oleh sang ibu. Lalu segera kembali menuju ruangan kerja sang ibu yang berada dibalik perpustakaan. Ia meletakan semuanya di atas meja. Sang ibu kemudian melafalkan sebuah mantra pada anak gadisnya, juga pada perkamen kosong dan tintanya.

Setelah itu, sang gadis membantu sang ibu untuk menuliskan segala yang dilihat oleh Sang Kepala Peramal Kerajaan Teikou sebelumnya. Beberapa jam kemudian mereka berdua pun telah menyelesaikan penulisan ramalan tersebut. Tangan sang gadis gemetar saat menggulung lembaran perkamen tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam tabung khusus agar bisa disimpan.

“Satsuki, segera sampaikan gulungan perkamen ini pada Yang Mulia Permaisuri, atau Yang Mulia Putri Sakura. Pergilah sekarang, putriku. Ibu akan mencoba memberitahukan kabar ini pada para jenderal dan juga penasihat raja.”

“Baik, Bu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.”

“Ya, berhati-hatilah. Kami-sama menyertaimu.”

Sang gadis menuju ke kediaman para anak raja yang berada di sayap timur istana. Dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, sang gadis nyaris saja berlari di sepanjang koridor istana, melupakan tata krama yang berlaku di dalam istana. Namun sang gadis terpaksa mengesampingkan semua itu sekarang.

Ia nyaris menabrak seseorang saat tiba di koridor utama untuk menuju kediaman para pangeran dan putri, tapi karena tiba-tiba berhenti tubuhnya pun limbung. Sepasang tangan kokoh menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak terempas ke lantai marmer.

“Satsuki? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini malam-malam?”

“Ah … eh? Lho? Pangeran Daiki? Ma-Maaf, ma-maksud saya, Yang Mulia Pangeran.”

“Cih, hentikan. Kau sahabat kami, saat tidak ada siapa pun hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu Satsuki. Daiki saja cukup. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Ah, maafkan aku, Daiki. Aku harus bertemu dengan Sakura, ada pesan dari ibuku untuk Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Aku tidak mungkin menemui beliau tanpa dipanggil secara pribadi, makanya aku mencari Sakura untuk menyampaikan pesan itu.”

“Oh, begitu. kebetulan aku juga ingin menemuinya, Sakura dan Seijuurou sepertinya ada di balkon bersama yang lainnya. Ayo, ikut aku!”

“Baik.”

Keduanya kemudian menaiki sebuah tangga yang membawa mereka ke lantai ketiga dari istana Teikou. Di bagian balkon istana tampak beberapa orang sedang bercengkrama. Mereka pun berjalan kea rah kumpulan orang tersebut.

“Hei, coba tebak siapa yang ikut denganku?”

Semua orang berbalik untuk melihat Pangeran ketiga yang baru saja datang dan membawa seseorang di belakangnya. Sang putri, satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di sana segera mendekati kakaknya. Mengetahui yang hadir di sana adalah sahabatnya ia pun menyambut dan memeluk sahabatnya.

“Satsuki!”

Serentak para pangeran yang sedang duduk mengitari meja pun berdiri dan menghampiri ketiganya. Senyum terkembang di wajah mereka. pangeran pertama sendiri tanpa ragu segera ikut memeluk sang gadis yang kemudian dihalangi oleh sang adik.

“Daikicchi, apa-apaan?! Aku kan kangen sama Satsuki-ssu.”

“Kakak tidak boleh main peluk seperti itu pada Satsuki. Jaga kelakuanmu, Kak! Ya ampun, aku jadi ragu dengan keputusan Ayah yang menjadikanmu Putra Mahkota Kerajaan.”

“Hei, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!”

“Kak Ryouta, Kak Daiki benar. Lagipula itu tidak sopan. Kalau Satsuki keberatan, kau tetap akan menerima hukuman meski Kakak adalah Putra Mahkota sekalipun.”

“Kalian jahat-ssu.”

“Sudahlah, Kak. Tolong jangan terlalu dramatis di sini. Ah ya, ada apa Satsuki kemari?”

“Oh, ya. Ada pesan dari ibuku untuk Yang Mulia Permaisuri, tapi karena aku tidak bisa sembarangan menemui beliau, maka aku akan menyampaikan pesan ibu padamu, Sakura.”

“Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkan.”

Dan sang gadis pun menceritakan segala yang diberitahukan oleh sang ibu kepadanya. Semua pangeran dan sang putri terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Namun gulungan perkamen yang dibawa oleh sang gadis mengkonfirmasi segalanya. Tak ada yang bisa meragukan ramalan yang diberikan kepada Kepala Peramal Kerajaan.

Pangeran pertama menutup gulungan perkamen yang berisikan ramalan itu pada sang putri. Menyuruhnya menyimpan ramalan itu. keenamnya berunding dengan cepat dan segera menuju ke kediaman Raja dan Permaisuri.

Para pengawal yang berada di depan koridor yang menuju ke kediaman Raja meminta para pangeran dan sang putri beserta sang gadis untuk menunggu sejenak karena mereka harus melaporkan kedatangan ketujuhnya ke kediaman sang raja. Setelah mereka mendapatkan izin, para pengawal pun mengantarkan mereka bertujuh ke dalam kediaman sang raja.

Sang raja dan permaisuri pun menemui mereka.

Mereka pun segera menyampaikan pesan yang mereka dengar dari Kepala Peramal Kerajaan melalui perantaraan sang gadis. Sang putri juga menyerahkan gulungan perkamen yang telah dituliskan dengan ramalan yang dilihat oleh Kepala Peramal Kerajaan.

Belum sempat sang raja maupun permaisuri menanggapi pembicaraan mereka, kegaduhan sudah mulai terjadi dan membuat kepanikan di luar sana. Apa yang diberitakan dan ditulis dalam ramalan itu pun tergenapi. Kehancuran Teikou pun tiba.

Sang raja menitahkan agar permaisuri membawa para pangeran, sang putri dan si gadis untuk menuju ke kamar rahasia yang menyimpan kedua batu sihit kembar. Kedua batu itu tidak boleh sampai jatuh ke tangan lawan. Mematuhi titah sang ayah, mereka semua kemudian mengikuti sang ibu yang telah berjalan menuju ke kamar rahasia.

Cemas dan takut menghantui hati mereka, tapi demi melaksanakan titah sang raja, ayah mereka, kelima pangeran dan sang putri menguatkan hati mereka. permaisuri menjulurkan tangannya meraih sebuah lukisan dan mendorong tuas yang tersembunyi dibaliknya, membuka sebuah pintu yang menampilkan lorong gelap. Ia menyuruh keenam anaknya dan sang gadis untuk masuk terlebih dulu, sebelum diikuti olehnya yang kembali menutup pintu rahasia itu dengan menekan salah satu batu bata yang berada di dinding lorong tersebut.

Dengan sihirnya sang ratu membuat lorong itu bercahaya sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk lewat. Mereka pun tiba di ujung lorong. Sebuah pintu menyapa mereka. sang ratu kembali melafalkan mantra pembuka yang membuat pintu bergerak dan membuka. Memperlihatkan bagian dalam dari kamar rahasia.

Mereka bisa melihat kedua batu permata sihir yang baru saja disucikan berada di tengah-tengah kamar tersebut. Terleta di dalam kotak kaca berhiaskan emas pada sisi-sisi kotaknya. Sang ratu kembali melafalkan sebuah mantra yang membuka kotak kaca tersebut. Seijuurou dan  Sakura segera mengambil posisi untuk mengambil kedua batu sihir tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkannya, baik Seijuurou dan Sakura segera membungkus kedua batu itu dengan kain beludru merah yang memang digunakan untuk memindahkan kedua batu sihir itu dari tempat penyimpanannya.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar rahasia dan menuju ke belakang istana. Teriakan dan jeritan yang memilukan menyapa mereka ketika mereka berlari menyusuri jalan rahasia yang tersembunyi di antara dinding istana. Bunyi ledakan mulai terdengar, dan dinding istana pun mulai bergetar. Istana dihujani oleh peluru meriam dari luar. Membuat mereka kesusahan berlari karena harus menghindari puing-puing reruntuhan yang mulai berjatuhan dan menghalangi rute pelarian mereka.

Hingga pada satu titik mereka terhenti karena peluru meriam berhasil menembus dinding kokoh istana dan hampir melukai mereka semua. Mengambil jalan memutar, sang ratu mengeluarkan mereka dari jalan rahasia tersebut. Mereka tiba di dapur istana.

Sang gadis yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang ibu kemudian meminta izin untuk pergi mencari ibunya. Atas arahan sang ratu, pangeran ketiga kemudian mengantarkan sang gadis menuju ke sebuah lorong, dari sana dibukakannya sebuah pintu. Sang pangeran memberikan sebuah pelukan pada sang gadis dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bersembunyi di dalam hutan setelah berhasil menemukan ibu sang gadis. Mereka berpisah di sana.

Sang pangeran kembali menuju ke tempat ibu dan saudara-saudarinya berada dan ketika mereka hendak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka terdengar kegaduhan yang menandakan musuh telah berhasil memasuki istana. Firasat sang ratu mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera berada di sisi sang raja, maka ia menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk pergi terlebih dulu ke dalam hutan untuk menyembunyikan diri sekaligus kedua batu permata sihir tersebut.

Dengan berat hati keenamnya mematuhi perintah sang ratu. Sang ratu memberikan kecupan sayang di kening dan juga pelukan pada mereka satu persatu. Setelah itu ia meminta pengeran pertama dan pangeran kedua untuk menjaga saudara-saudara mereka yang lain. Sang ratu juga memberikan petunjuk mengenai rute pelarian yang lebih aman untuk keenamnya dan melepas kepergian mereka.

Sang ratu berhasil menemui sang raja yang saat itu sedang bertarung menghadapi musuh yang berhasil masuk ke dalam istana dibantu dengan para jenderalnya. Dengan sihir yang dimilikinya sang ratu membantu pertarungan suaminya. Namun sayang sihirnya dikalahkan dengan sihir hitam yang lebih kuat dan berbahaya. Keduanya pun tewas terbunuh.

Sang putri bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kedua orangtua mereka. ia pun memberi tahu pada kelima saudaranya. Meski mereka sedih, tapi mereka terus menguatkan diri dan terus berlari. Setibanya di luar istana mereka pun kembali berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Saat itulah para musuh mereka menemukan mereka dan kemudian mengejar mereka. Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi di dalam hutan. Tak mudah bagi keenamnya untuk menghindari serangan fisik dan serangan sihir yang tertuju pada mereka sambil melarikan diri, tapi mereka terus berlari sambil berlindung di balik batang-batang kokoh pepohonan. Semak-semak tersibak saat mereka menerobos jauh ke kedalaman hutan.

Pangeran kelima dan sang putri berusaha mati-matian menjaga agar batu permata yang mereka jaga tidak terjatuh atau terampas dari tangan mereka. Ketika mereka melewati daerah hutan yang terjal dan licin, pangeran kelima nyaris terjatuh ke dalam jurang akibat terkena serangan sihir. Beruntung batu permata jade yang dibawanya melindungi sang pangeran dari  serangan tersebut. Namun sayang hal itu kemudian dimanfaatkan oleh penyihir yang mengejar mereka untuk merampas batu tersebut dengan mantra sihir miliknya dari sang pangeran.

Sang putri segera menyeret sang kakak kembar untuk menjauhi daerah itu bersama dengan kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Tak ada yang menyalahkan insiden itu, yang mereka tahu, mereka memang telah kalah jumlah dan kekuatan sejak awal. Tak ada yang menyerah mereka terus berlari menembus kekelaman hutan. Tak jarang mereka harus jatuh bangun karena menghindari serangan-serangan para pengejar.

Hingga akhirnya pangeran keempat memakai sihirnya dan memblokade jalan para pengejar mereka. pangeran keempat belum begitu menguasai sihir yang dimilikinya, tapi dalam keadaan yang terdesak ia berhasil menciptakan jeda waktu dengan membuat kabut yang menutupi dan memblokade jalan para pengejar mereka. Memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Hingga tiba di air terjun yang ada sebelum mereka mencapai tepi hutan yang akan membawa mereka ke jalan pintas menuju ke Tanah Seirin, mereka berhenti sejenak karena mereka telah kelelahan.

“Maafkan aku, Kak. Aku kehilangan batu permata jade.”

Kakak-kakaknya menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak, Sei. Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Apa kau terluka?”

“Tidak seberapa. Hanya lecet sedikit. Tidak masalah. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak Sei. Permatanya masih ada padaku.”

“Kita harus menyembunyikan batu permata sihir itu, tapi di mana?”

“Kak Ryouta, sihirku sebentar lagi tak akan sanggup menahan mereka lebih lama. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini.”

“Shintarou, kau ingat saat pelajaran mengenai benda-benda bertuah?”

“Ada apa dengan itu, Ryouta?”

“Cara untuk menyembunyikan batu permata yang memiliki energi sihir yang besar adalah di ruangan khusus atau di dalam sebuah pohon tua. Apa aku salah?”

“Tidak, kau benar. Aku mengerti sekarang. Seijuurou, seingatku kita pernah bermain sampai ke daerah ini, apa kau masih ingat jalan menuju ke kumpulan pohon sakura yang usianya sudah lebih dari ribuan tahun?”

“Aku ingat, Kak.”

“Kalau begitu kita bergegas ke sana. Sakura, naik ke punggungku sekarang.”

“Tapi Kak Daiki, aku masih kuat berlari.”

“Tidak ada waktu, Sakura, aku akan menggunakan sihir khusus yang kumiliki. Hanya kau yang belum pernah merasakan energinya, kau tak akan tahan.”

“Baiklah, Kak.”

“Kalian siap?”

Mereka semua pun bersiap. Seijuurou berdiri di sebelah kanan Daiki, dengan Ryouta berada di sebelah kirinya, Shintarou dan Atsushi berada di belakangnya. Daiki melafalkan mantra mengaktifkan sihir yang dimilikinya. Dengungan halus terdengar melingkupi kaki-kaki mereka. langkah pertama yang mereka buat membawa mereka berlari lebih cepat dan lincah saat menerobos hutan.

Seijuurou memandu mereka menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Shintarou. Mereka hampir tiba ketika energi sihir yang besar dengan aura yang mematikan terarah pada formasi mereka. mereka segera memisahkan diri. Ledakan pun menggelegar ketika energi sihir itu bersentuhan dengan partikel padat, tanah.

Daiki berhasil melindungi adiknya. Ia segera berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat. Seijuurou berada di balik pohon yang sama. Atsushi, Ryouta dan Shintarou berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Saling menganggukkan kepala, Ryouta menghunuskan pedangnya sementara Shintarou menggunakan sihirnya untuk menjangkau tempat yang lebih tinggi. Senyum di wajah sang kakak membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Namun belum sempat ia menyuarakan protesnya, Daiki sudah menyeretnya berlari bersama Seijuurou dan Atsushi.

Air mata itu tak lagi bisa ditahannya, tapi ia mengerti, semua harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Negeri mereka. Maka ia berlari, mendengarkan perkataan kakak-kakaknya untuk membawa pergi batu permata yang tersisa untuk disembunyikan di tempat yang aman.

Para pengejar mereka semakin gencar menyerang. Atsushi dan Daiki pun berhenti untuk mengulur waktu bagi Seijuurou dan Sakura. Seijuurou menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi ke arah pepohonan Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Seijuurou pun pergi membantu kedua saudaranya. Sementara Sakura berhasil menyembunyikan permata itu di dalam lubang batang pohon sakura yang tua dengan bantuan para peri yang tinggal di pohon tersebut.

Sang putri segera kembali ke tempat semula dan menemukan kelima kakaknya telah dikalahkan. Para pengejar mereka pun menangkap sang putri. Keenamnya dipaksa untuk berlutut di hadapan pemimpin mereka. seorang pria yang mereka kenal dengan nama Nash Gold. Keadaan kelima saudaranya dipenuhi dengan luka.

 “Mungkin aku bisa berharap kalau saudari kalian bisa lebih jujur. Di mana permata pasangannya itu berada?”

Netra biru muda sang putri menatap nyalang pada sang pemimpin. Dari sana Nash tahu, sang putri tak akan bekerja sama dengannya.

“Kalian tahu aku telah kehabisan kesabaran untuk bermain dengan para monyet seperti kalian. Makoto, kemarikan gulungan kuno itu!”

Seorang pria yang berambut hitam menyerahkan sebuah gulungan perkamen pada sang pemimpin. Keenam pasang mata yang berbeda warna pun terbelalak.

“Ah, aku tahu, kalian sangat mengenal apa ini bukan? Bawa sang putri kemari.”

Bawahannya yang memegangi dan menahan sang putri pun menyeretnya agar bangkit berdiri dan mendekat pada pemimpin mereka, yang segera menjambak rambut hitam panjang sang putri.

“Hei!!! Lepaskan Sakura! Hei!! Hentikan, jangan sakiti dia?!”

“Ah, kasih sayang antar saudara. Betapa manisnya. Benar kan, sayang?” Nash menguatkan cengkeramannya di rambut sang putri, membuat yang bersangkutan meringis kesakitan.

Bawahan lainnya yang mengawasi para pangeran, tak segan untuk memukuli mereka untuk meredam segala bentuk perlawanan.

“Ah, ah, ah … tidak boleh ada yang melawan. Jadi, apa kita memiliki kesepakatan? Bagus.”

“Kak Ryouta, aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Oh, tentu, kau tak akan kenapa-kenapa bila kau mau mengatakan di mana batu permata lapis lazuli itu berada.”

“Tidak akan pernah.”

“Baiklah. Mungkin akan lebih menarik jika mengetahui apa yang terjadi jika aku mekukan ini pada kalian.”

Nash mulai membacakan mantra yang tertulis di dalam perkamen kuno tersebut. Dan dengan bantuan energi sihir khusus yang dimilikinya, sihir yang diketahui merupakan sihir hitam. Sihir itu mengakibatkan anomali sihir terjadi dan mantra itu pun membuat kelima kakaknya berubah.

Pangeran Ryota berubah menjadi Kirin, makhluk mistis berwujud setengah kuda dan setengah naga yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Pangeran Shintarou berubah menjadi Seiryuu, makhluk mistis yang memiliki wujud naga berwarna biru kehijauan. Pangeran Daiki berubah menjadi Byakko, makhluk mistis yang berwujud harimau putih besar. Pangeran Atsushi berubah menjadi Genbu, makhluk mistis yang berwujud kura-kura hitam raksasa yang memiliki ekor berkepala ular. Sedangkan kembaran sang putri, Pangeran Seijuurou berubah menjadi Suzaku, makhluk mistis berwujud burung besar berwarna merah.

Sang putri menjeritkan ketidakberdayaannya. Namun sang pemimpin dan anak buahnya tidak mengindahkannya.

 

ooOoOoOo

 

“Setelah itu, Raja Nash mengutukku menjadi burung gagak. Dengan kemarahannya, ia mengikat kutukan pada kelima kakakku, membuat mereka tak bisa pergi dari wilayah mereka masing-masing, juga menghapus ingatan tentang mereka sebagai manusia.”

“Waktu itu aku mencoba mengikuti mereka dari belakang karena ibuku yang menyuruhku untuk melindungi Tuan Putri. tapi aku terlambat. Salah satu batu permata itu sudah berada di tangan Raja Nash, dan mereka semua telah ditangkap. Dan Raja Nash mengubah mereka … aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Anak buah Raja Nash kemudian menangkapku. Berharap dengan begitu Raja bisa membuatku bicara mengenai permata yang disimpan oleh Yang Mulia Putri Sakura,” tambah Satsuki.

“ Itu bukan salahmu Satsuki.” Sakura menggelengkan kepalamya. “Lalu  efek yang tersisa adalah setiap orang yang selamat dari tragedi itu terperangkap dalam usianya masing-masing pada waktu itu. Hal ini dikarenakan anomali sihir yang terjadi mengakibatkan perputaran waktu bagi kami berhenti. Dengan kata lain, kami berubah menjadi setengah abadi. Kami tidak menua, usia kami tak bertambah, tapi kami tetap bisa terluka. Hal itu  akan terus terjadi selama kutukan ini belum bisa dipatahkan. Dan selama kedua batu permata sihir itu masih terpisah.”

“Jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi?”

Sang putri menganggukkan kepalanya. “Ya. Dan  sekarang, maukah kau membantu kami? Wahai personifikasi sang bulan, Kagami Tetsuya?”

“Aku bersedia, Yang Mulia.”

“Terima kasih, Tetsuya.”

“Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu mematahkan kutukan Yang Mulia?”

“Membantu kami mengembalikan batu permata sihir kembar, kedua batu itu tidak boleh dipisahkan, hanya dengan menyatukannya kembalilah maka kita bisa menghentikan anomali sihir yang terjadi ini. Pada saat purnama biru muncul, Raja Nash akan membunuh kami semua. Semua itu bisa dicegah dengan keberadaan kedua batu sihir kembar itu. Dan untuk mematahkan kutukan yang menimpa kami, sumber dari sihir hitam yang mengubah wujud kami harus dimusnahkan.”

Kali ini Satsuki, sang peramal yang menimpali.

“Caranya adalah dengan memecahkan batu permata oniks yang menjadi sumber kekuatan sang raja, Tetsuya.”

“Aku mengerti sekarang. Kapan purnama biru akan muncul?”

“Dua hari dari sekarang. Keempat makhluk mistis penjaga wilayah yang merupakan pilar fondasi telah tertangkap, mereka memerlukan Kirin yang merupakan pilar utama dari para makhluk mistis penjaga wilayah. Sang raja pasti menangkapnya tepat ketika sang purnama biru muncul. Karena pada saat itulah sihir yang selama ini melindungi para makhluk mistis akan menjadi netral.

“Itulah alasannya mengapa Raja Nash menunda perburuan hingga 20 tahun. Ia menunggu munculnya purnama biru yang hanya muncul 70 tahun sekali. Tapi dengan sihir hitam yang dimilikinya, sang raja bisa memanipulasi keadaan alam sehingga purnama biru pun bisa _dipaksa_ untuk muncul dalam beberapa hari lagi di tahun ini. Tahun Oleandum.”

“Aku akan memerlukan bantuan kalian untuk mengembalikan kesadaran kakakku. Dalam pertempuran yang akan terjadi beberapa hari lagi. Jika kita bisa melepaskan belenggu sihir yang memengaruhinya, maka aku bisa membujuknya untuk membantu kalian. Pantas saja ada begitu banyak kejanggalan yang kami temui sejak memasuki perbatasan Negeri Utara dengan negeri kami, Negeri Selatan.”

“Efek sihir hitam sangat kuat, ditambah dengan efek anomali, maka segalanya akan semakin memburuk.”

“Mungkin hal itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak juga menyadari bahwa mimpiku itu adalah sebuah pertanda. Aku melihat setiap kejadian, peristiwa yang tadi Yang Mulia ceritakan. Hanya saja aku selalu melupakannya ketika aku terbangun.”

“Itu salah satu efek dari anomali sihir yang terjadi di sini.”

“Kalau begitu mari bicarakan semua ini dengan Jenderal Kagetora. Perburuan Kirin yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Kita pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu pada pertempuran itu.”

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum di wajah ketiganya terkembang. Mereka pasti bisa mengakhiri tragedi  yang melanda kerajaan ini.

 

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

 Taiga memandang langit malam itu dengan perasaan hampa. Terasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Di bawah sana. dari balkon istana Taiga dapat melihat seluruh prajurit berpesta. Sebagai perayaan tertangkapnya keempat pilar para makhluk mistis penjaga wilayah, sang raja membiarkan para prajurit berpesta. Api unggun besar menyala, seolah mengungkapkan besarnya sukacita yang mereka rasakan.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Sakura membuka matanya, ia kembali melihat sesuatu berjalan di luar kemahnya. Mungkinkah ia masih bermimpi? Ia menyibak selimutnya dan beranjak dari alas tidurnya. Satsuki, si peramal dan sahabatnya masih tidur dengan lelap di sampingnya. Sakura perlahan keluar dari tendanya, tapi tak menemukan seorang pun di luar kecuali para penjaga.

Memutuskan untuk mencari bayangan itu, Sakura pun mengitari perkemahan.

Tetsuya kembali melihat sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Sebuah danau dengan sebuah pulau di tengah-tengahnya. Pepohonan yang berbaris rapi, padang rumput yang luas. Helaian mahkota bunga yang berguguran ditiup oleh embusan angin.

_Di mana aku?_

Cahaya biru muda dan hijau bercahaya dari tengah danau.  Tepat di puncak pohon willow, memancarkan sinarnya yang ajaib. Tetsuya bisa merasakan energi sihir yang urni dan begitu kuat terpancar dari kedua cahaya itu.

Lalu langit berubah, kelam dan hitam. Begitu gelap, percikan bunga api melompat-lompat di antara mega, bersatu membentuk energi terbesar. Menciptakan germuruh yang menggelegar, petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

Badai datang dalam sekejap mata. Kedua cahaya itu terpisah. Sesuatu dari langit tampak turun mendekati cahaya hjau, melingkupinya—lebih seperti menelannya. Memenjarakannya di dalam gelap. Cahaya biru muda tenggelam di antara hutan.

Tetsuya terperangah. Antara takjub juga heran. Tanpa sadar ia mengikuti ke arah cahaya biru muda menuju. Melewati pepohonan, menyibak semak belukar. Melalui jalan yang cukup terjal. Hingga ia tiba di sebuah pohon sakura yang batangnya sangat besar, lebih besar daripada pohon-pohon sakura yang ada di sana.

Tetsuya kehilangan cahaya biru itu. Hutan kembali gelap, tapi anehnya Tetsuya masih bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas. Matanya menilik lekat-lekat pada batang pohon yang mungkin berusia ratusan atau ribuan tahun itu.

Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya. Hendak menyusuri permukaan batang pohon sakura, sebelum—

“—Tsuya….”

_Apa?_

“Te—tsuya….”

_Siapa?_

“Tetsuya!!!”

Tetsuya tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan fokusnya. Kepalanya melongok ke kiri ke kanan. Lalu menyadari bahwa sang putri sedang berada di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas.

“Tetsuya? Ada apa?” tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

“Tuan Putri….” Tetsuya membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan penghormatan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak perlu berlaku formal seperti itu, kau temanku.”

“Tidak. Meskipun begitu, kau tetap Yang Mulia Tuan Putri.”

“Baiklah.”

Tetsuya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang pada iris biru yang senada dengan iris di matanya juga. Saat itulah mereka menyadari tangan mereka saling bertautan. Keduanya refleks saling melepaskan.

“Ma-Maaf, Tetsuya. Ta-Tadi kupikir kau terkena suatu mantra atau apa. Jadi, tanpa sadar aku—”

Tetsuya tersenyum, “Aku yang telah lancang karena tidak berhati-hati dan membuat Yang Mulia khawatir. Maafkan aku. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Tuan Putri lakukan di sini?”

“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Tetsuya. Ng, aku terbangun karena ada bayangan yang muncul di luar tenda. Kupikir ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganku tapi tak enak karena aku masih tidur sehingga ia berjalan di sekitar sana. Tapi aku tak menemukan siapa pun. Lalu karena masih belum ingin tidur kembali, aku jelan-jalan sebentar.”

“Dan Tuan Putri yang menemukanku di sini?”

“Ya, seperti itu. Aku melihatmu berdiri di sini seolah kau sedang memandangi entah apa. Tapi, karena kemudian Tetsuya mulai berlaku aneh dan tanganmu menggapai-gapai udara. Aku lalu mengira bahwa kau terkena suatu mantra atau apa begitu.”

“Aku berjalan sambil tidur.”

“Eh?”

“Aku berjalan sambil tidur, Tuan Putri. Bagi kami penyihir, itu pertanda bahwa apa yang sedang kumimpikan itu adalah peristiwa yang penting. Apa Yang Mulia mau mendengarkan mimpiku?”

Sakura mengangguk. Dan mereka pun duduk di padang rumput yang berada di sekitar perkemahan.

“Aku melihat dua buah cahaya, biru muda dan hijau dari puncak pohon willow yang ada di tengah-tengah sebuah danau. Danaunya begitu jernih. Lalu di dalam mimpiku itu, aku melihat petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Sekitarku menjadi gelap. Dan kedua cahaya itu terpisah. Cahaya hijau tenggelam di balik kegelapan yang pekat sementara cahaya biru muda tenggelam di antara pepohonan di hutan.

“Lalu sepertinya aku berlari. Mengikuti cahaya itu. Hingga tiba di bagian hutan yang hanya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon bunga sakura. Dan cahaya itu hilang di sana. Lalu aku terbangun. Sepertinya itu tempat baru permata lapis lazuli disembunyikan, benar Yang Mulia?”

 “Ya, atas petunjuk kakak-kakakku. Aku menyembunyikannya di sana. Meminta para peri pohon untuk menjaganya.”

Sakura kemudian mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya mengeruh.

“Tuan Putri Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?”

“Ne, Tetsuya … aku merasa tidak enak. Entah kenapa. Tapi kau kembali bermimpi mengenai hal yang terjadi di kerajaan ini. Kurasa kita harus segera mengambil batu permata lapis lazuli yang berada di hutan sakura itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menolongmu, Sakura. Karena jika mengambil kembali batu permata itu berarti aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakakku, dan menyelamatkan saudara-saudaramu yang diberikan kutukan oleh sang raja, kenapa tidak? Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Tuan Putri.”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Keesokan paginya, sejumlah orang berkumpul di kemah pertemuan. Sang putri sedang berbicara pada sang jenderal. Ada Tetsuya dan Satsuki di sana. Ada Riko, Junpei juga sejumlah orang penting lainnya.

“Jadi kalian akan segera berangkat?”

“Semakin cepat, semakin baik, Jenderal. Apalagi kita mengejar waktu hingga sebelum purnama biru muncul. Aku rasa ini kesempatan terakhir untuk menyelamatkan kakak-kakakku juga kerajaan ini.”

“Maka biarkanlah salah satu jenderal untuk ikut dan mengawalmu, Yang Mulia. Kau akan lebih aman.”

Sang putri tersenyum. “Aku rasa itu tidak perlu, Jenderal. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian lagi. Permata itu adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi aku yang akan mengambilnya. Sementara ini sepertinya Raja Nash tidak memperketat penjagaannya, karena terobsesi untuk menangkap kakak-kakakku. Dengan memanfaatkan hal itu aku pasti baik-baik saja. Lagi pula seluruh pasukan gabungan harus berangkat ke Kaijou sore ini, bukan? Aku tidak ingin menghambat rencana yang akan dilaksanakan.”

“Yang Tuan Putri katakan ada benarnya juga.”

Sang Jenderal pun tersenyum. “Tuan Putri, jika anda tidak ingin melibatkan kami, para jenderal. Paling tidak, anda harus membawa orang-orang yang bisa anda percaya untuk menemani anda.”

“Terima kasih. Aku serahkan rencana utama pada anda, Jenderal Kagetora. Aku ingin meminta kesediaan Kazunari, Satsuki dan Tetsuya untuk membantuku menemukan batu permata lapis lazuli.”

Tetsuya dan Satsuki mengangguk bersamaan. Sementara Kazunari terlihat begitu senang hingga terlihat  seperti ingin menangis.

“Lalu … jika Nona Riko tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku meminta bantuan dari Furihata Kouki untuk menemani perjalanan kami?”

Riko tersenyum. “Tentu, Yang Mulia! Kouki … ayo katakan sesuatu!” ujar Riko sambil mendorong punggung asistennya itu.

“Eh?! Oh! A—Ng, te-terima kasih Yang Mulia!”

“Kouki, mohon bantuannya ya?”

“Y-Ya, Yang Mulia!”

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. “Jenderal Kagetora, aku mohon dalam pertempuran besok, tolong … ulur waktu selama yang Jenderal bisa. Aku akan berusaha menemukan batu permata lapis lazuli … karena itu, karena itu … tolong….” Tangan Sakura mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

“Yang Mulia,” Satsuki memegangi tangan Sakura yang gemetar, “Kita pasti bisa.”

Tetsuya mendekati Sakura dan berdiri di hadapannya. “Tuan Putri … anda harus percaya bahwa anda bisa. Anda tidak boleh ragu. Aku mengerti perasaan anda, karena kakakku juga berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan saudara-saudara anda. Tak ada jaminan semua akan berhasil, tapi kita harus terus maju, bukan?”

Sakura terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang tertunduk sedih. “Maafkan aku….”

Semua orang yang hadir di sana melebarkan senyum mereka. Sang jenderal berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk kedua pundak sang putri.

“Jangan khawatir Yang Mulia … percayakan saja pada kami. Yang terpenting adalah Yang Mulia kembali dengan selamat.”

“Terima kasih, Jenderal Kagetora.”

Setelah itu berangkatlah rombongan kecil itu menuju ke pedalaman hutan Rakuzan. Sementara itu di dalam kemah pertemuan sehabis melepas rombongan kecil sang putri, para Jenderal kembali menyusun strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menghadapi pertempuran besok.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

“Yang Mulia!!! Yang Mulia Raja Nash!!!”

Taiga berlari dari ujung koridor untuk menemui Raja Nash yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Taiga belum pernah melihat ruangan itu sebelumnya. Sang raja sendiri berhenti, menunggu si sulung Kagami tiba di tempatnya.

“Yang Mulia!!! Bagaimana? Tetsuya … bagaimana kabarnya?!”

Sanga raja memasang senyumnya. “Sabar Taiga. Adikmu pasti akan kami temukan, lebih baik kaugunakan waktumu untuk melakukan hal yang lain daripada hanya dihabiskan untuk mengkawatirkan adikmu saja. Besok kita akan menuju ke Tanah Kaijou. Sudah tinggal sedikit lagi. Akan sayang sekali jika kau tak bersungguh-sungguh dalam pertempuran besok.”

“Ta-Tapi….”

“Yang Mulia Raja Nash! Lapor, Yang Mulia. Pihak dari keempat wilayah kerajaan telah menunggu Yang Mulia di ruang pertemuan.”

“Makoto, mungkin kau bisa memberikan sedikit latihan pada Taiga untuk persiapan besok. Taiga, aku sangat berharap pada kekuatanmu untuk bisa mengalahkan Kirin dan membebaskan Negeri Utara dari teror makhluk-makhluk mistis itu. aku mengandalkanmu.”

“Siap Yang Mulia,” ujar Penasihat Hanamiya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sang Raja pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka. sang penasihat kerajaan menoleh pada Taiga dan menepuk bahunya.

“Ayo, anak muda! untuk berjaga-jaga pada pertempuran besok, sebaiknya kau mempelajari beberapa sihir perlindungan. Sayang sekali adikmu yang cerdas itu tidak ada di sini. Sihirnya cukup membantu saat penangkapan Suzaku kemarin itu.”

Taiga hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan pendapat sang penasihat kerajaan. Tanpa diketahuinya, Penasihat Hanamiya kembali merapalkan mantra mengekang kesadaran Taiga supaya hanya patuh dan tunduk pada perintah sang Raja. Sinar kehitaman pun menyelubungi sosok pemuda beralis cabang itu.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Melalui jalan yang tersembunyi, rombongan sang putri pun tiba di hutan bagian utara Rakuzan. Sedikit lebih jauh dari lokasi pertempuran sebelumnya yang berada di dekat pegunungan berapi di arah timur laut. Semakin ke utara, semakin terjallah jalan yang mereka lalui.

Sakura yang kembali dalam wujud burung gagak, sesekali berhenti di dahan-dahan pepohonan untuk menunggu teman seperjalanannya yang berjalan belakangan. Kadang ia bertengger di bahu Satsuki, atau terkadang Kazunari yang meminta sang putri untuk berada di atas bahunya.

Sakura menjadi penunjuk jalan bersama dengan Kazunari. Tetsuya sendiri membantu mencari jalan dengan mengandalkan kepekaannya dalam melacak jejak energi sihir yang ditimbulkan di hutan.

‘Maaf di sini aku tidak ingat.’

“Teman-teman, Yang Mulia bilang kalau ia tidak ingat jalannya.”

“Kazunari? Bagaimana denganmu?”

Kazunari tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku juga belum pernah ke sini. Tapi, berdasarkan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada, kita masih berada sangat jauh dari tempat itu. mungkin sebaiknya kita tadi memang harus meminjam bantuan para Griffin atau Hippogrif supaya bisa melihat dari atas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali berbicara dengan Satsuki melalui telepati. “Dari atas tidak terlihat apa pun karena lebatnya pepohonan hutan. Di tambah sekarang bukan musim semi. Ada begitu banyak pepohonan yang berusia lebih dari ribuan tahun di sini.’

Satsuki mengangguk dan memberitahukan mereka apa yang dikatakan oleh sang putri. Kouki kemudian mencoba menawarkan bantuan.

“Ma-Maaf. Kalau boleh, sepertinya aku memiliki ide yang mungkin bisa kita coba.”

“Apa itu?”

“Tetsuya, bisa mencari sumber air dengan menggunakan sihir bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita berpatokan dengan hal itu. Jika kita bisa menemukan sungai, maka kemungkinan besar kita dapat menemukan di mana air terjun itu berada.”

“Ah, benar juga! Bagaimana Tetsuya?”

“Aku akan mencobanya.”

Tetsuya kemudian menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Memusatkan seluruh indera di tubuhnya agar menjadi peka terhadap sekitarnya. Bibirnya melafalkan mantra. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mendapatkan penglihatannya.

Sebuah jalan setapak yang berada di sebelah barat, lalu deretan semak perdu dari tanaman kamperfuli dan arbei liar. Padang semanggi yang luas. Sebuah sungai.

Tetsuya membuka matanya. “Ada. Kita harus ke arah barat terlebih dahulu. Dari sana kita akan menemukan jalan setapak lalu kita akan menemukan sungai.”

“Kalau begitu … ayo, berangkat!”

“Ke arah sini, Nona Satsuki, Tuan Tetsuya, Tuan Kouki!” Kazunari sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arah barat, Sakura bersamanya.

Mereka menemukan jalan setapak yang dilihat oleh Tetsuya. Kazunari akhirnya mengerti ke mana mereka harus pergi, sehingga dengan semangat memberikan dorongan pada anggota rombongan untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Setelah pohon apel liar terakhir tibalah mereka di daerah padang terbuka yang dipenuhi dengan aneka macam tanaman perdu dan pohon-pohon yang baru tumbuh. Terasa begitu familiar bagi Sakura.

Maka ia melompat dari bahu bocah elf. Terbang tergesa-gesa ke arah langit. Mengitari seluruh tempat itu. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba membuat Satsuki khawatir. Namun sang gagak terus berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya tentang tempat yang mereka lalui ini. Hingga akhirnya Sakura kembali mengingat jelas kenangan malam itu.

Sakura kembali menemui teman-temannya.

“Yang Mulia, ada apa?” tanya Tetsuya ketika Sakura menjejakan kakinya ke tanah. Ia mendongak ke atas. Lalu melompat ke bahu Satsuki dan bertengger di sana.

‘Aku ingat! Aku ingat tempat ini! ini adalah jalan yang kami lalui waktu itu!’

Satsuki menerjemahkan maksud Sakura pada mereka. “Begitu katanya.”

Tetsuya, Kouki dan Kazunari tersenyum senang.

“Berarti kita tidak salah jalan! Yeei!!!”

“Syukurlah!”

“Ayo, kita lanjutkan!”

“Ayo!!!”

Mereka pun berjalan lagi.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Keempatnya berbaring di padang rumput yang berada di dekat sungai. Kelelahan. Sakura terbang di sekitar tempat itu. mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan yang pernah ditempuhnya 20 tahun yang lalu.

“Sakura, maksudku, Yang Mulia Putri Sakura adalah seseorang yang polos.”

“Eh?”

Satsuki tersenyum, matanya memandang ke arah langit, di mana sang putri dalam wujud kutukannya sedang terbang mengelilingi daerah itu.

“Tapi Yang Mulia sangat baik. Sama seperti Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Ah, kalian tahu? Pasangan anak kembar terakhir kerajaan Teikou mengambil rupa yang sangat mirip dengan raja dan ratu. Jika Yang Mulia Pangeran Seijuurou begitu mirip dengan Yang Mulia Permaisuri, maka Yang Mulia Putri Sakura adalah replika perempuan dari Yang Mulia Raja Masaomi. Pangeran Seijuurou lebih mewarisi sifat Yang Mulia Raja, sementara Putri Sakura seperti yang bisa ditebak, mewarisi sifat Yang Mulia Permaisuri.”

“Nona Satsuki….”

“Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik. Meski mereka adalah orang yang berdarah bangsawan, tapi mereka memperlakukan orang lain seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Seluruh rakyat mencintai mereka. Termasuk aku.”

“Aku juga!” celetuk Kazunari sambil menyengir senang, “ ah, aku ingat! Kakekku sering bercerita bahwa mereka sesekali berkunjung ke desa dan bermain bersama dengan anak-anak di desa. Waktu itu aku masih kecil sekali.”

“Se-sepertinya waktu itu aku belum lahir. Hehehe.”

“Ah ya! Maaf, karena peristiwa itu, kami semua jadi terperangkap dalam anomali sehingga entah bagaimana caranya usia kami seperti tersegel. Sudah 20 tahun, tapi kami tetap sama seperti di waktu itu.”

“Eh berarti, Nona Satsuki lebih tua daripada aku?!”

PLAK!

Satsuki bangun dan memberi tepukan keras di punggung Kouki.

“WAAA!!! Aduh, Nona Satsuki … sakit!”

“Meski begitu peristiwanya tapi usiaku masih 15 tahun, tahu?! Jangan bilang sudah tua dong! Tidak sopan!”

“Aah … ma-maaf, Nona Satsuki…. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu.”

Tetsuya terdiam. Sepenggal pembicaraan itu membuatnya berpikir kembali.

“Tetsuya?”

“Ah, ya?”

“Kau terlihat seperti berada di tempat yang jauh … ada apa?”

“Ah, tidak. Hanya tiba-tiba teringat dengan kakakku.”

“Ah, maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku melakukan ini demi kakakku juga, tapi bukan berarti aku memanfaatkan keadaan. Aku hanya ingin membantu.”

Satsuki tersenyum. “Aku tidak meragukan itu.”

Sang putri terbang rendah sebelum menjejakkan kakinya di tanah. Di dekat mereka berbaring. Kepalanya mendongak pada Satsuki. Sebelum melompat ke dalam pelukan sang gadis peramal.

‘Sepertinya air terjun sudah tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Apa kita akan segera melanjutkan perjalanan?’

“Hmm … mungkin sebentar lagi, Yang Mulia.”

“Putri Sakura berkata apa?”

“Dia bilang bahwa air terjun yang kita tuju sudah tidak begitu jauh lagi. Apa kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan?”

Ketiganya kemudian mengangguk dan berdiri dari posisi masing-masing.

“Ayo!”

Dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. menyusuri di sepanjang tepian sungai menuju ke arah hulu sungai. Selama dalam perjalanan ini, sang putri tampak begitu tenang di dalam dekapan sang peramal.

Tetsuya membantu Satsuki saat melewati tepian sungai yang berbatu-batu. Mereka saling berpegangan satu dengan yang lain saat melaluinya, karena batu-batu yang mereka lewati terasa licin akibat lumut yang tumbuh di atasnya.

Sejauh yang dapat diingat oleh Sakura, tak ada yang begitu berubah dari hutan ini. tempat terakhir dalam pelarian mereka sebelum ia dan seluruh saudaranya terpisah-pisah. Tetsuya menyadari ada yang berbeda pada sang putri.

“Tuan Putri tidak apa-apa?”

Kepala hitam itu meneleng ke arah Tetsuya. Dua pasang iris yang senada itu saling bertatapan. Sang gagak menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Yang Mulia bilang bawa ia tidak apa-apa. hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.”

“Ini tempat kenangan itu ya?”

Sang putri menggerak-gerakkan sayapnya, membuat Satsuki melonggarkan dekapannya. Sakura melompat naik ke atas bahu sang peramal.

“Tuan Putri bilang, itu benar, Tetsuya.”

Kazunari menginterupsi. “Nah, Nona Satsuki, Putri Sakura, Tuan Tetsuya dan Tuan Kouki, apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?”

“Ah, ini! Ini bunyi air! Pasti di balik sana ada air terjun!!!” ujar Kouki bersemangat.

“Eh? Benarkah?” tanya si bocah elf lagi.

Kouki mengangguk.

Maka benarlah setelah melewatinya, air terjun membentang di depan mereka. Kazunari sudah berlari lebih dulu daripada mereka semua untuk melihat lebih dekat air terjun yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Matanya tampak begitu berbinar-binar. Decakan kagum pun tak henti-hentinya terlontar dari mulutnya.

“Wah! Hebat! Indah sekali!”

“Kazunari baru pertama kali melihat air terjun?” tanya Kouki.

Kazunari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. “Iya, Tuan Kouki. Astaga, tinggi sekali!! Airnya juga sangat deras!”

Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat antusiasme teman seperjalanan mereka yang masih sangat muda itu—tentu saja untuk ukuran seorang elf, 30 tahun adalah usia yang masih sangat muda.

“Kazunari, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Dari sini kita masih harus berjalan ke arah utara. Kita harus ingat pada tujuan kita kemari.”

“Ah, maafkan aku, Tuan Tetsuya,” ujarnya lalu menyusul Tetsuya dan lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu kembali memasuki hutan.

Sesekali Kazunari menengok ke belakang. Masih terpikat dengan air terjun yang baru dilihatnya. Kouki menepuk pundaknya.

“Kapan-kapan kau bisa kembali ke sini lagi. Kau sudah ingat jalannya bukan?”

“Ah! Iya! Tentu saja Tuan Kouki!”

Kazunari pun kembali berkonsentrasi dengan tujuan mereka. Membantu Putri Sakura untuk menemukan salah satu dari permata sihir kembar, lapis lazuli. Mereka kembali menerobos hutan. Tetsuya menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuka jalan bagi mereka. Sakura menguatkan diri untuk kembali mengingat arah mana yang pernah mereka tempuh waktu itu.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Penasihat Hanamiya memasuki ruang singgasana, menemui sang raja untuk melaporkan segala yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sang raja telah menunggunya.

“Bagaimana dengannya?”

“Ah, sudah seperti yang anda inginkan, Yang Mulia.”

“Bagus.”

Sang penasihat membungkukkan diri sebelum mundur dan berbalik pergi, tapi sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan, sang raja memanggilnya.

“Makoto. Bagaimana dengan makhluk-makhluk itu?”

“Ah, kami telah siap memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya. Bahkan mereka pun tidak mengetahuinya, Yang Mulia. Tepat seperti apa yang telah Yang Mulia rencanakan sebelumnya.”

“Bagus. Tetap jalankan semuanya sampai besok kita menangkap Kirin.”

“Laksanakan, Yang Mulia.”

Sang penasihat pun keluar dari ruang singgasana raja. Raja Nash menyeringai senang.

“Sebentar lagi…. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Mentari mencapai batasnya, menyepuh horizon dengan warna-warna dramatis senja. Merah sang mentari mendominasi langit biru, mengubahnya menjadi penuh deengan gradasi warna. Saat itulah mereka tiba di kawasan hutan di utara Rakuzan. Sederet pepohonan sakura membentang di depan mata.

Sakura melompat turun dari bahu Kazunari. Melompat-lompat di tanah, di antara akar-akar pohon sakura yang menyembul di atas permukaan tanah. Kepalanya melongok ke kanan ke kiri. Memastikan.

Ya, inilah tempatnya. 20 tahun yang lalu ia menyembunyikan salah satu batu permata sihir kembar, lapis lazuli.

“Kita akan berkemah di sini malam ini.”

“Eh?”

“Aku rasa itu yang terbaik, Nona Satsuki. Bagaimanapun untuk sampai ke sini kita memerlukan sehari penuh. Tidak mungkin kita kembali ke Seirin sementara besok seluruh pasukan reformasi berhadapan dengan pasukan revolusi di Tanah Kaijou yang berencana untuk menangkap Kirin,” jelas Kouki pada Satsuki.

“Ah, benar juga. Dari sini kita hanya perlu menuju terus ke utara, Nona Satsuki. Aku tahu, kalau dari sini. Hutan ini menghubungkan wilayah Rakuzan dan Kaijou. Hutan Hitam.”

“Hutan Hitam?”

“Ya, Tuan Tetsuya. Dinamakan seperti itu karena hutan itu sangat lebat dan dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon raksasa yang usianya mungkin lebih dari jutaan tahun. Karena begitu rapat, tajuk-tajuk pepohonan raksasa membuat lantai hutan tak terlihat dan seolah berwarna hitam. Kalau aku tidak salah—dari saudara elf kami yang tinggal di tepi hutan tersebut, kami mendengar kabar bahwa—di sanalah tempat Tuan Kirin bersembunyi.”

“Kalau begitu, kuharap Yang Mulia Putri Sakura tidak keberatan bermalam di sini malam ini. bagaimana dengan Nona Satsuki?”

Satsuki tersenyum. “Kenapa tidak? Kalau alasannya seperti itu, ini adalah jalan yang paling efektif.”

Mentari pun menghilang dibalik horizon di ufuk barat. Gelapnya malam pun menyapa. Satsuki dan Kazunari menemani sang putri yang berkeliling tempat itu. Kouki membuat api unggun, sementara Tetsuya menyiapkan makan malam.

Malam itu bulan purnama muncul. Sekali lagi di bawah cahaya bulan, Sakura kembali ke wujud asalnya sebagai manusia, sebagai dirinya sendiri. Satsuki memeluknya dengan penuh rindu. Tetsuya, Kazunari dan Kouki menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Setelah mereka menikmati makan malam, Sakura pergi ke area dalam untuk bertemu dengan para peri bersama Kazunari. Para peri bunga menampakkan diri mereka dan berbicara pada sang putri. Mereka pun kembali ke tempat Tetsuya dan yang lainnya berada.

“Teman-teman, maaf, telah merepotkan kalian semua. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku ke tempat ini.”

“Tentu saja, Yang Mulia! Anda bisa mengandalkan kami.”

“Yang Mulia, setelah ini, mari kita temukan permatanya.”

“Ya, Tetsuya. Untuk itu tadi aku mencari keberadaan mereka bersama Kazunari. Dan kami telah bertemu dengan mereka. Para peri yang menjaga permata sihir lapis lazuli selama ini.”

Sakura berbalik, dari belakangnya para peri bunga muncul dan memperlihatkan diri di hadapan semuanya. Mereka memberi salam dengan menganggukkan kepala mereka. Tetsuya dan Kouki membalas salam itu.

“Salam kenal, wahai teman-teman dari Yang Mulia Putri Sakura. Kami adalah peri bunga yang tinggal di daerah ini. Aku adalah ratu peri, Masako. 20 tahun yang lalu Yang Mulia meminta bantuan kami untuk menyembunyikan salah satu permata sihir kembar, lapis lazuli, di salah satu pohon bunga sakura tertua di tempat ini. Kami akan memberikannya tapi kami memerlukan kekuatan kalian untuk membuka portal sihir tempat disembunyikannya permata tersebut, wahai tuan penyihir, nona peramal.”

“Bagaimana caranya?”

“Di sebelah barat dan di sebelah timur kalian akan menemukan sebatang pohon sakura yang memiliki ornamen Kristal-kristal es pada salah satu permukaannya. Di sana kalian harus memberikan sebagian dari energi sihir kalian untuk membuat hektogram yang mengelilingi tempat ini menjadi aktif. Sehingga dapat membuka portal sihir pada pohon sakura tertua, maka kalian akan dapat mengeluarkan permata sihir lapis lazuli dari sana.”

“Maaf, Yang Mulia Ratu Masako, Yang Mulia Putri Sakura, kalau boleh tahu tapi kenapa harus kami?”

“Karena efek anomali membuat tubuh kami melemah, tuan penyihir. Kami tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir kami secara berlebih daripada yang sudah kami gunakan saat ini. Hal itu karena kami menggunakan sihir kami untuk menjaga permata itu agar tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun sampai waktu Yang Mulia Tuan Putri mengambilnya kembali. Kami telah berjanji. Jadi, untuk membuka portal sihirnya kami memerlukan bantuan kalian.”

“Karena itu Kazunari dan Kouki, bisakah kalian yang mengikuti para peri untuk mengambil permata tersebut? Karena aku tidak bisa—lebih tepatnya tidak boleh menyentuh permata itu.”

“Eh, kenapa? Yang Mulia?”

“Putri Sakura, apa itu dikarenakan—”

“Ya, Tetsuya. Aku berada dibawah posesi sebuah mantra kutukan. Kutukan ini membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dan tidak boleh menyentuh energi murni seperti batu permata sihir. Atau hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi dan segalanya menjadi sia-sia.”

“Jadi, itukah yang terjadi pada permata jade? Dalam mimpiku, permata jade seperti tertelan di dalam suatu kegelapan.”

“Ya, aku rasa itu yang terjadi pada permata sihir jade. Karena malam itu saat Kak Seijuurou kehilangannya, kami sudah tidak dapat merasakan energi sihir murni yang ada pada permata jade. Dan ketika kami ditangkap, aku dan Kak Seijuurou sama-sama merasakan bahwa energi sihir dalam permata jade berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk.”

“Itu adalah energi sihir hitam, Yang Mulia. Energi sihir hitam telah mengubah banyak hal dan mengakibatkan efek anomali sihir terjadi semakin parah di seluruh daerah kerajaan, seluruh Negeri Utara. Itu yang kudengar dari orang-orang kepercayaan Raja Nash.”

“Satsuki, Tetsuya, Kazunari, Kouki, tolong pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian.”

“Tentu, Yang Mulia.”

“Kami bersedia.”

“Dengan senang hati.”

“Kami akan membantu Yang Mulia.”

Sakura tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata, sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit bergetar tapi melengkungkan senyuman yang manis.

“Terima kasih, teman-teman.”

“Yang Mulia Putri Sakura, kalau demikian tunggulah di sini. Tuan elf dan tuan ahli strategi mari ikut kami ke area sentral dari tempat ini. Tuan penyihir dan nona peramal bisa menuju ke tempat gerbang kunci berada seperti yang akan ditunjukkan oleh teman-teman kami.”

Satsuki mengikuti sekelompok peri bunga yang membawanya ke arah timur, sementara Tetsuya mengikuti kelompok peri bunga yang lain ke arah barat. Kazunari dan Kouki mengikuti kelompok peri bunga yang lainnya bersma sang ratu untuk menuju ke tengah deretan pohon-pohon sakura yang ada di sana.

Sakura menunggu di tepi luar kawasan pohon-pohon sakura itu.

Satsuki dan Tetsuya sudah ada pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Bersiap menunggu tanda yang diberikan oleh Ratu Peri dari tengah-tengah barisan pepohonan sakura di kawasan itu.

“Jadi, di sini tempatnya?” Tetsuya bertanya pada salah satu peri di dekatnya.

“Benar, tuan penyihir. Sekarang kita akan menunggu.”

Satsuki sudah sampai pada posisinya di sebelah timur kawasan itu. kedua kelompok peri bung yang mengawal Satsuki dan Tetsuya memberikan tanda melalui telepati kepada sang ratu. Sang ratu yang menerimanya kemudian mengerahkan kekuatan sihirnya bersama para peri bunga lainnya untuk membuka portal sihir.

“Tuan penyihir, mari kita mulai.”

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepala, ia memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi. “Terbukalah jiwaku, berikanlah kekuatan padaku.”

Sinar berwarna biru muda berpendar dari tubuh Tetsuya dan mengalir ke arah ornamen yang berada di permukaan batang pohon sakura itu. Ornamen itu menyerap energi sihir yang memancar keluar dari tubuh Tetsuya.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di sebelah timur. Sihir dari tubuh Satsuki mengalir menuju ke ornament yang ada di permukaan batang pohon sakura dan menyerap kekuatan sihir itu.

‘Demi pewaris sah Kerajaan Teikou yang terbelenggu dalam ketidakadilan, demi Negeri Utara, meski aku tidak mampu, akan kulakukan apa pun untuk membantu mereka. kumohon, terbukalah!’

Lajur-lajur garis hektogram muncul ke permukaan tanah. Sinar putih kebiruan membuat hektogram itu berpendar, menunjukkan aliran sihir yang memenuhi keseluruhan hektogram tersebut. Dalam sekejap cahaya yang menyilaukan mata bersinar begitu terang.

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, Kazunari dan Kouki bersama Ratu Masako telah menuju ke tempatnya berdiri membawa sang permata yang berpendar kebiruan padanya.

“Yang Mulia, kita berhasil mendapatkannya.”

Setetes likuid bening mengalir di pipi sang putri. Ia mengangguk, senyum penuh haru tersungging di bibirnya. Di sisi lain, Tetsuya yang melihat hal itu tersenyum tipis. Dialihkannya atensinya ke langit malam yang terang oleh cahaya bulan.

‘Besok, semuanya akan berakhir. _Kami-sama_ , tolong berikan kekuatan pada kami untuk memerangi kejahatan ini. dan juga tolong selamatkan kakakku beserta saudara-saudara Yang Mulia Putri Sakura di manapun mereka berada saat ini.’

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Pasukan reformasi di bawah kepemimpinan Jenderal Aida Kagetora telah bergerak menuju ke Tanah Kaijou saat bulan masih menggantung di kaki langit. Sesuai rencana, saat fajar tiba mereka akan tiba di sana. Mereka menggunakan kereta-kereta perang untuk membawa seluruh pasukan reformasi ke tempat tujuan dengan bantuan para Griffin dan Hippogrif.

“Riko, menurutmu bagaimana persiapan kita?”

“Semuanya sudah dalam keadaan siap, Ayah.”

“Sampai saat ini kita gagal mempertahankan dan menolong para pangeran. Kita memang kalah jumlah dari pasukan kerajaan.”

“Ayah….”

“Tapi, kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Benar bukan? Aku tidak melihatnya di mata kalian. Bahkan meskipun Yang Mulia Putri Sakura terlihat begitu putus asa pagi tadi, aku tidak melihat keraguan padanya. Ia ketakutan, itu hal yang wajar, tapi ia memilih untuk menghadapinya sama seperti kita pada saat ini. jadi, menurutmu, Nona Ahli Strategi, bagaimana peluang kemenangan kita?”

“Ayah bercanda? Aku bukan peramal, Ayah, tapi aku sangat yakin kita akan menang hari ini. Sebab ini adalah Tahun Oleandum. Tahun yang dikatakan di dalam ramalan, yang dituliskan 20 tahun yang lalu oleh Kepala Pendeta terhebat yang pernah Kerajaan Teikou miliki, Nyonya Momoi Haruka. Kalau Ayah tidak ragu, mengapa aku harus ragu?”

Sang jenderal mengangguk. “Ya, kau benar, Riko.”

“Jenderal Aida, lapor. Kita sudah memasuki perbatasan Tanah Kaijou, sebentar lagi kita akan melintasi Hutan Hitam dan tiba di titik pertemuan di desa elf yang berada di tepi hutan tersebut.”

“Baik, bagaimana keadaan para Hippogrif dan Griffin?”

“Mereka dalam kondisi prima, Jenderal. Kalau tidak ada halangan kita akan tiba tepat saat fajar terbit di kaki langit timur.”

“Beri tahukan pada para Hippogrif dan Griffin untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kita.”

“Siap, Jenderal.”

Sang Jenderal menatap keluar jendela kereta. Dalam hatinya berharap mereka bisa menghentikan takdir gelap yang selama ini telah membelenggu Kerajaan Teikou. Menolong para pewaris takhta untuk mendapatkan hak yang sesungguhnya, membangun Negeri Utara yang dicintainya meraih kejayaan seperti sedia kala.

‘Kami-sama, bantu kami untuk memenuhi takdir kami.’

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Kirin adalah makhluk mistis yang memesona. Tubuhnya perpaduan antara naga dan kuda, dengan tanduk yang menjulang di kepala seperti rusa jantan. Lagi tubuhnya berwarna keemasan, lambang kemuliaan, kebesaran dan kejayaan. Saat sang makhluk melangkah, ia akan melangkah tegap, anggun dan penuh wibawa. Legenda menyatakan bahwa ia hanya akn muncul kala orang yang bijaksana lahir atau meninggal. Kemunculannya digadang-gadang sebagai pertanda bahwa keberuntungan akan melimpahi negeri tempatnya menampakan diri.

Namun sosok makhluk mistis yang berada jauh di pedalaman Hutan Hitam Kaijou adalah makhluk yang berbeda—meski berwujud sama. Ialah jelmaan sang pangeran pertama Negeri Utara, sang pangeran mahkota, Akashi Ryouta.

Kemunculannya membawa celaka, dengan wabah penyakit yang melanda seluruh wilayah utama perekonomian di Kerajaan Teikou. Ia tak lagi dipuja, eksistensinya dicaci dan dihina, dikutuk dan dibenci karena tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Kutukan kuno yang menimpanyalah yang membawa efek negatif sihir semakin pekat, menambah parah efek anomali yang sudah terjadi.

Ia marah, ia menderita, ia kesepian, terluka. Ia lupa. Tentang dirinya, saudara-saudarinya, tentang siapa pun juga. Dan hari itu, kemarahannya meledak kala penyerbuan oleh pihak kerajaan Teikou terjadi di sarangnya.

Auman dan geraman kemarahan menggema di langit. Menggelegar bagai petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Sang Kirin menguarkan aura mistis mematikan, menjelma menjadi kabut tipis keabuan. Para prajurit yang terkena atau terhirup kabut tipis itu bagai terkena asap beracun, menggelepar jatuh sebelum memuntahkan darah lalu tewas dengan tubuh membiru.

Upaya melancarkan serangan fisik secara langsung pada sang makhluk mistis utama pun diubah. Para jenderal mengerahkan para penyihir untuk menyerang dengan kekuatan magis mereka. para pemanah berdiri dari tempat-tempat tinggi dan tersembunyi untuk menyerang dari jarak jauh, mencoba peruntungan untuk melukai sang makhluk mistis.

Raja Nash tak tinggal diam, ikut menyerang sang makhluk mistis dibantu oleh para jenderal dan penasihatnya menggunakan sihir hitam andalan mereka.

Kirin mengelak, seolah menari dengan serbuan serangan yang mengarah padanya. Tubuhnya meliuk indah di angkasa, menukik turun dan menjejak di tanah—menimbulkan getaran super dahsyat yang mengguncangkan formasi pertahanan para prajurit kerajaan—membalas serangan yang tertuju padanya, lalu kembali melompat ke udara untuk menghindari serangan.

“Sial, ini tidak aka nada habisnya!” Salah satu Jenderal, Nebuya Eikichi menyumpah.

“Bodoh! Ototmu yang kaubanggakan itu tak berguna di sini.” Penasihat Hanamiya menimpali, yang disinggung berdecih sebelum kembali melepaskan serangan sihir melalui tebasan pedangnya. Kirin kembai menghindar dengan gerakan teramat halus dan luwes. Ia tak tertanding.

 “Di mana hewan langka itu? seharusnya hewan itu melumpuhkan energi sihir yang dimiliki oleh makhluk terkutuk itu bukan?”

Sang raja pun bertitah.”Makoto, keluarkan hewan langka itu.”

“Tidak, Yang Mulia. Maafkan kelancangan ini, tapi kita tidak akan bisa menggunakan hewan langka itu bila kita tidak bisa mendekat sedikit pun pada Kirin. Kita tetap harus melumpuhkannya terlebih dulu.”

“Berapa lama purnama biru akan muncul?”

“Seharusnya tepat setelah matahari tenggelam, Yang Mulia. Dan ini masih siang. Meski dengan bantuan permata oniks dan  jade sekalipun kita tetap tidak bisa mempercepat kemunculan purnama biru lebih dari pada ini.”

“Kalau begitu lakukan apa pun untuk bertahan dan melumpuhkan makhluk konyol itu.”

“Siap, Yang Mulia!”

Sementara itu para pasukan reformasi merapatkan barisan saat menuju ke dekat area peperangan berlangsung. Perlahan-lahan mendekati ke tempat Raja Nash berada.

“SERANG!!!”

Seruan penyerbuan menggema serempak membuat seluruh pasukan kerajaan tergemap.

Kirin terus menyerang, sementara pihak kerajaan tak siap dengan serangan mendadak, kocar-kacir bagai disapu badai. Seluruh kawasan Hutan Hitam menjadi area peperangan yang hebat. Kembali dentingan pedang dan tombak yang berayun dan membentur satu sama lain menjadi latar belakang mengisi sudut-sudut hutan yang biasanya diisi sepi. Suara jeritan kesakitan dan pekik kemarahan membaur menjadi melodi tambahan dalam susunan nada-nada nyanyian perang hari itu.

Gelegar auman sang makhluk mistis pun semakin memperparah keadaan. Di kedua belah pihak para penyihir dan para tabib mulai kewalahan dengan para korban, para prajurit yang terluka, juga yang terkena kabut tipis beracun yang dikeluarkan oleh Kirin.

“Ini tidak ada habisnya!”

“Di mana Tuan Putri?”

“Yang Mulia, tolong kami!”

“Jangan ubah formasi kalian, teruskan penyerangan!”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Di sisi lain Hutan Hitam, kelompok Tetsuya berusaha menuju ke tempat Kirin berada secepat yang mereka bisa. Kazunari membawa mereka melintasi terowongan para elf untuk jalan pintas menuju ke tengah hutan.

“Kita sudah hampir sampai, teman-teman,” ujar Kazunari menyemangati.

Sakura dalam wujud burung gagaknya terbang di belakang, mengikuti keempat teman seperjalanannya yang berlari di dalam terowongan di bawah tanah.

Mereka pun tiba diujung lorong. “Di sini teman-teman. Pintu keluarnya di sebelah sini.”

Satsuki, Tetsuya, Kouki dan Sakura mengikuti Kazunari keluar dari pintu terowongan para elf. Di luar kegelapan hutan menyapa mereka.

“Di sini….”

“Gelap.”

“Ya, Nona. Tidak salah lagi, inilah tempatnya. Sesuai dengan namanya, selamat datang di Hutan Hitam, teman-teman,” kata Kazunari.

“Tapi, Kazunari … di sini terlalu sunyi.”

“Tidak, coba pasang telinga kalian baik-baik,” kata Tetsuya sambil memejamkan mata.

Dari kejauhan bunyi dentuman dan ledakan meriam juga mantra peledak terdengar. Semakin mereka berkonsentrasi untuk menajamkan pendengaran mereka, semakin mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas suasana peperangan yang semakin memanas.

“Kita harus bergegas teman-teman!”

“Tetsuya, tunggu! Tuan Putri ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian.” Satsuki memandangi teman-teman seperjalanannya satu persatu. Lalu menoleh pada Satsuki dan mengangguk. Satsuki memejamkan mata dan merapalkan sebuah mantra.

‘Teman-teman, apa kalian mendengar suaraku?’

“Yang Mulia?”

‘Ya, aku meminta tolong pada Satsuki untuk menghubungkan kita melalui telepati. aku mohon jangan sampai kita terpisah saat kita tiba di medan pertempuran. Prioritas pertama adalah kembali pada pasukan reformasi. Setelah itu Tetsuya, kaulah yang akan memimpin kami untuk mencari kakakmu dan merebut permata oniks.”

“Yang Mulia, terima kasih. Kakakku bernama Taiga, dia bertubuh jangkung dan tegap, yang mencolok adalah rambutnya yang berwarna merah kehitaman dan alisnya yang bercabang. Kalian pasti akan segera mengenali Kak Taiga begitu melihatnya. Aku—kami sepertinya sudah berada di bawah pengaruh mantra sihir hitam sejak pertama kali kami menginjakkan kaki di Istana Kerajaan Teikou.

“Karena itu, aku tidak tahu seberapa parah efek sihir itu memengarungi kakakku. Aku rasa kemungkinan terburuk yang harus kita hadapi adalah kakaku tidak akan mengenaliku, dan itu akan menyulitkanku juga Nona Satsuki untuk mengembalikan keadaannya seperti semula sebelum dipengaruhi oleh kekuatan sihir hitam. Tapi aku tetap akan mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Kumohon, Kazunari, Kouki, Satsuki dan Yang Mulia … bantu aku mengembalikan kesadaran Kak Taiga.”

“Tentu, Tetsuya.”

“Pasti.”

“Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Permata lapis lazuli ada pada kita, kita pasti punya kesempatan untuk hal itu.”

‘Tetsuya, Satsuki, Kouki, Kazunari, yang selanjutnya adalah mencoba untuk merebut permata oniks yang dimiliki oleh sang raja. Ratu Peri Masako mengatakannya padaku bahwa batu permata jade diabsorpsi di dalam permata oniks.’

“Itu berarti, kalau kita bisa merebut permata itu dan memecahkannya maka kedua batu permata sihir kebar akan kembali bersama.”

‘Benar Tetsuya …. Saat permata oniks dipecahkan, maka kutukan yang ada pada kami pun bisa dipatahkan.’

“Kita akan memerlukan Kak Taiga untuk melakukan itu.”

‘Mari kita mulai teman-teman.’

Mereka semua mengangguk.

“Mari kita menangkan pertempuran ini, Yang Mulia, teman-teman!”

“Yeaaah!!!”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Mentari pun terus bergeser ke arah barat, semakin terbenam dibalik horizon. Kelam mulai membayang di tengah hutan yang telah berada di dalam gelap. Para penyihir melafalkan mantra sehingga menciptakan terang semu di dalam Hutan Hitam.

Para prajurit mulai diserang kelelahan. Korban di antara dua belah pihak semakin banyak yang berjatuhan. Dan sang raja kembali murka.

“Makoto! Aku tidak peduli lagi, kesabaranku sudah menipis. Siapkan hewan-hewan langka itu. Aku mau ketika makhluk sialan itu terbang rendah ia bisa melihat hewan itu dan jatuh!”

“Baik, Yang Mulia. Hei, kalian, keluarkan hewan-hewan itu!”

Para prajurit itu bergerak ke belakang kereta muatan yang berada di belakang kereta perang sang raja. Mereka bahu membahu mendorong kereta itu meuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh sang penasihat kerajaan.

Sembilan kereta muatan itu dideretkan dalam bentuk bujur sangkar. Dengan sihirnya, Penasihat Hanamiya mengikatnya dengan mantra sehingga seluruh atap kereta tersebut terbuka. Dan kesembilan kereta itu membentuk satu wadah raksasa, yang mana di dalamnya terdapat berjuta-juta ekor cacing merah dari Tanah Seirin menggeliat di dalamnya.

Kirin baru saja melesat ke angkasa. Meliukkan tubuhnya saat mendaki ke tangga tak kasatmata di udara. Auman kemarahan kembali menggelegar dari langit. Cahaya-cahaya sihir yang berusaha melumpuhkan sang makhluk mistis yang merupakan sang pilar utama dari para makhluk mistis penjaga wilayah.

Seolah mengejek perbedaan kekuatan yang besar di antara mereka, Kirin kembali dengan mudah mementahkan setiap serangan yang tertuju padanya.

Sementara itu, pihak pasukan reformasi masih terus berusaha melumpuhkan pasukan kerajaan.

“Jenderal Aida! Kami menemukan sesuatu.”

“Ya?”

“Kami menemukan beberapa tempat disegel dengan garis heksagram tergambar di sekitarnya, kami tidak bisa membukanya. Juga tidak tahu kenapa ada tempat yang tersegel seperti itu di sini. Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Jenderal?”

“Tunggu! di mana saja kalian menemukan tempat yang tersegel seperti itu?”

“Sepertinya di sekeliling tempat pertempuran ini berlangsung, Nona Riko.”

“Ayah! Ini gawat, ritual itu! Mereka akan melakukan ritualnya di sini, para pangeran dan sang putri berada dalam bahaya, Ayah!”

“Di mana sang putri?”

“Tadi Yang Mulia Putri Sakura masih berada di sini bersama kelompoknya, Jenderal.”

“Mereka—!!!”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

TRANG!

Tetsuya menahan serangan dari pedang kakaknya dengan perisai sihir. Perisai berwarna kelabu itu menghilang begitu pedang itu ditarik kembali oleh sang pemilik. Mata Taiga tak memiliki kehidupan. Redup, tanpa ada cahaya. Tetsuya menggeram karena sang raja telah membuat kakaknya seperti boneka.

“Kak! Ini aku Tetsuya, adikmu!”

Taiga terus menyerang sang adik. Di dalam kepalanya terus terngiang perintah yang diterimanya oleh sang raja ketika pertempuran dimulai, ‘Bunuh setiap orang yang menghalangi rencanaku.’ Ia tanpa ragu menyerang kelompok adiknya yang saat itu berusaha menyadarkannya.

Tetsuya kembali menangkis serangan sang kakak, Kouki dan Kazunari terlibat duel dengan para prajurit kerajaan yang menyerang Satsuki dan Sakura.

Malam semakin naik, bulan pun mulai menampakkan dirinya. Aura mistikal mulai terasa pada setiap orang. Cahayanya yang berpendar lemah tapi cukup kuat untuk membuat Sakura kembali ke wujud asalnya.

“Yang Mulia!”

“Satsuki. Mantranya!”

Satsuki kemudian menarik Sakura menjauhi tempat pertempuran untuk membuat ruang. Satsuki memegang permata sihir yang ada padanya, berbisik untuk melafalkan mantra pembebasan. Cahaya terang dari permata sihir mengarah pada Taiga, membuatnya merasa lumpuh hingga tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja ke atas tanah. Tak sadarkan diri.

“Kak! Kak Taiga!!”

Tetsuya mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang kakak. Satsuki dan Sakura mendekati keduanya. Di sisi lain, Kouki dan Kazunari berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawan mereka dan bergabung dengan mereka.

“Kita perlu menghindari konfrontasi untuk sementara, Tetsuya.”

“Kak!! Kak, kumohon sadarlah!!! Kak Taiga!!!”

Perlahan kelopak mata Taiga terbuka. Ia mengerang karena kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, seperti ia baru saja menghabiskan seluruh persediaan rum milik sang ayah di gudang bawah tanah, padahal ia belum pernah sedikit pun mencicipi minuman seperti itu. ia mendengar namanya disebut.

“Te-Tetsuya….”

“Kak Taiga!”

“Ugh! Apa yang terjadi padaku?”

“Kau berada di bawah pengaruh sihir, Kak,” ujar Tetsuya sambil membantu Taiga berdiri.

“Pengaruh sihir?”

“Ya, nanti akan kujelaskan tapi sebaiknya kita menghindar dulu dari area ini.”

“Ah, baiklah.”

“Kak, sebelumnya perkenalkan ini teman-temanku yang membantuku untuk membebaskanmu dari pengaruh sihir. Yang Mulia Putri Sakura, Nona Satsuki, Kazunari dan Kouki.”

“Senang bertemu denganmu, Taiga.”

“Salam kenal—eh?!!! Tuan Putri?!!!”

“Ke sebelah sini, teman-teman!” seru Kazunari sambil berlindung dibalik salah satu batang pohon raksasa.

“Oke, sekarang bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tetsuya? Bagaimana bisa Tuan Putri ada di sini?”

“Semua yang dikatakan oleh Raja Nash adalah sebuah kebohongan, Kak. Para mahkluk mistis yang kita tangkap, mereka bukan sekedar hewan buas dalam legenda saja. Mereka adalah para pangeran yang dikutuk dengan mantra kuno oleh sang raja.”

“Haaah?!”

“Itu benar Taiga. Selama ini kalian telah ditipu oleh sang raja. Raja Nash ingin membunuh kakak-kakakku dan aku sendiri agar sang raja bisa mengukuhkan posisinya secara mutlak sebagai Raja sah dari Kerajaan Teikou.”

“Tapi … tapi … kenapa?”

Tetsuya menepuk kedua pipi sang kakak dengan keras, membuat Taiga terkejut dan mengaduh kesakitan.

“Aduh! Apa yang kaulakukan Tetsuya?!”

“Sumpah sebagai saudara, ikatan darah yang menautkan kita, percaya satu sama lain sampai akhir dunia tiba.”

“Kau—”

“Aku akan marah kalau kakak lupa.”

Taiga menonjok pelan bahu adiknya. “Bodoh, aku memang tak sepintar dirimu, tapi aku tak semudah itu melupakan hal itu. Terima kasih sudah tetap percaya padaku, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Tentu saja, Kak.”

“Kalau begitu, sekarang waktunya membalaskan dendam. Aku tidak terima ditipu dan dimanfaatkan seperti itu.”

“Bantu kami untuk merebut permata oniks yang dimiliki oleh Raja Nash, Kak. Dengan itu kita bisa membebaskan kutukan yang menimpa para pangeran dan sang putri.”

“Tentu saja. Yang Mulia, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membuatku sadar. Kini giliran kami untuk membantu anda.”

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Kazunari dan Kouki saling berpandangan dengan senyum di wajah mereka. “Ayo teman-teman!”

“YA!!!”

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Kirin terbang rendah sambil menghindari serangan dan menyerang balik. Para prajurit ada yang terkena terjangannya sehingga tubuh mereka terpental. Sang pilar utama semakin mengamuk.

Sang raja menyeringai dan dengan kekuatannya ia kembali menyerang sang makhluk  mistis. Kali ini ia menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatannya. Kirin berusaha menghindari tapi kilatan sinar hitam yang keluar dari tongkat sang raja kini terlihat mengejarnya.

“Mati kau, Kirin!!!”

Sinar itu mengenai tubuh Kirin. Sang pilar utama meraung kesakitan dan melarikan diri, menjauhi tempat itu dan menyembunyikan diri di antara pohon-pohon raksasa.

Sakura terhenyak saat mendengar suara raungan itu.

“Tetsuya, Kak Ryouta!”

“Kita harus bergegas.” Taiga berkata pada mereka. Ia lalu memandang pada sang putri. Yang Mulia, lebih baik tetap bersembunyi di sini. Kouki dan Kazunari tolong lindungi sang putri. Tetsuya dan Satsuki, ikut aku.”

“Baik.”

“Kalian, berhati-hatilah.”

“Tentu.”

“Terima kasih, Yang Mulia.”

“Kazunari, Kouki, tolong lindungi Yang Mulia. Kami akan segera kembali.”

Taiga melambai pada Satsuki.“Sebelah sini, Satsuki!”

Satsuki menganggukkan kepala dan berlari mengikuti dua bersaudara itu. Mereka mendengar kembali suara raungan yang memekakkan telinga sekaligus menyayat hati.

“Aku akan menyerang secara langsung, Tetsuya. Kau lindungi aku. Satsuki, kau bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang ada di sana. Begitu aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian sang raja, lafalkan mantra untuk merampas permata oniks itu.”

“Baik!” jawab keduanya.

Pada saat itu para jenderal telah maju untuk menangani jenderal dari kubu musuh. Sehingga sang raja tinggal di atas kereta perangnya bersama sang penasihat. Masih berusaha untuk melumpuhkan Kirin.

Taiga menyerang frontal. Menghunuskan pedangnya dan berusaha menebas sang raja. Namun sang raja dengan mudah mengelak dari serangan Taiga.

“KAU!”

“Yang Mulia! Anda tidak apa-apa?”

“Yang Mulia, anda membohongi kami, memanfaatkan ketidaktahuan kami atas apa yang terjadi di Kerajaan Teikou dan menyeret kami ke dalam kejahatan yang anda buat. Itu sangat keterlaluan!”

“Hahahaha dan kalian baru tahu?! Hahaha, menyedihkan.”

“Sialan!!! Terima ini!!!”

Taiga kembali menyerang. Penasihat Hanamiya tak tinggal diam dan mencoba menyerang Taiga. Tetsuya menghadang sang penasihat.

“Penasihat Hanamiya! Kau harus menghadapiku jika ingin melukai kakakku lagi!”

“Heh! Hubungan persaudaraan yang menyedihkan. Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua.”

Penasihat Hanamiya menyerang Tetsuya dengan sihirnya, Tetsuya berkelit dan menyerang balik sang penasihat dengan sihirnya. Kedua sihir saling berbenturan dan menimbulkan ledakan yang hebat.

Satsuki mencoba melafalkan mantra untuk ‘memanggil’ batu permata sihir jade. Lapis lazuli bergetar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang dibawa olehnya. Seperti merasakan bahwa pasangannya berada didekatnya.

Sinar purnama biru mulai semakin menguat. Begitu terang. Hingga menerangi keseluruhan area Hutan Hitam yang gelap.

Sang Raja menghindari serangan Taiga dan menjaga jarak darinya.  Ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke atas, batu permata sihir oniks berada di ujung tongkat sihirnya berpendar dengan cahaya hitamnya yang temaram.

“Sudah waktunya! Kalian tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa! Hahahaha!!!”

“Apa?! Apa yang coba kaulakukan, Raja Nash?!!!”

Cahaya purnama biru menimpa batu permata sihir oniks, menyelimutinya dengan cahayanya yang mistis. Sang raja melafalkan mantranya. Aliran energi sihir memancar keluar dari tongkatnya dan mengalir menuju ke lajur-lajur yang tergambar di atas permukaan tanah, mengisi garis-garis pembentuk heksagram.

Energi sihir itu membuat setiap orang terperangah. Apalagi di setiap titik pertemuan terdapat sebuah daerah yang tersegel. Energi sihir yang mengalir membuat permukaan tanah bersinar terang.

“Oh, tidak!” Sakura memekik.

Dan tabir segel pun terbuka. Menampakkan keempat makhluk mistis penjaga wilayah yang terkurung dan terantai dalam titik pertemuan tetragram. Menyisakan dua titik pertemuan yang memunculkan dua pilar cahaya putih kebiruan yang menuju ke langit. Ditengah-tengah heksagram terdapat wadah raksasa yang berisikan hewan yang menjadi kelemahan sang Kirin, cacing tanah merah.

Setiap orang terkejut, melihatnya.

“Jenderal Aida! Itu para pangeran!!!”

“Ayah! Ini … kita terlambat….”

Satsuki juga terperangah tapi ia menolak untuk terlarut dalam syok yang menderanya. Ia terus mencoba untuk merebut—memanggil batu permata sihir yang diabsorpsi oleh sang permata oniks.

‘Tidak. Kumohon _Kami-sama_. Jangan biarkan ketidakadilan ini menang. Ramalan itu, kumohon genapilah, _Kami-sama._ ’ Doanya penuh harap.

Sakura juga berlutut di tempat persembunyiannya. Berdoa pada Kami-sama untuk menolong saudara-saudaranya yang tertawan.

‘ _Kami-sama_ … bebaskan belenggu ini, belenggu kutukan pada kami. Seperti yang telah _Kami-sama-tachi_ tunjukkan melalui ramalan yang dituliskan tentang masa yang akan tiba bagi kami.”

Kazunari mulai menyanyi, nyanyian para elf yang membuat hati menjadi damai. Nyanyiannya samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinga para kaumnya, kaum elf. Mereka yang ikut berjuang bersama-sama untuk menuntut ketidakadilan yang terlalu lama dibiarkan terjadi. Para elf mengikuti nyanyian itu, melodi yang menjadi satu di tengah perang yang terjadi.

Taiga mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kembali menyerang sang raja. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Mendekati sang raja sambil menghunuskan pedangnya, pada titik tertentu ia melompat tinggi dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

“Hiyaaaaaahhhh!!!”

TRANG!!!

Benturan antara mata pedang milik Taiga dan permata sihir oniks pada tongkat sihir sang raja  pun tak bisa dielakan. Sang raja sendiri terkejut karena tak menyangka dengan serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

Retakan tercipta di permukaan sang permata hitam. Satsuki yang menunggu kesempatan itu kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan lantang ia menyerukan lafalan mantra untuk memanggil sang pasangan permata kembar yang ada di tangannya. Jade memenuhi panggilan kembarannya. Batu permata sihir oniks pun pecah berkeping-keping.

“Tidak! Tidak! TIIIIDDAAAAKKK!!!”

Sinar yang menyilaukan sejenak membutakan penglihatan setiap orang. Telinga seolah berdenging, dan tubuh seolah menjadi lumpuh.

Saat mata mereka terbuka, kedua batu permata telah melayang hingga ke puncak dari Hutan Hitam, berpendar dengan begitu cantik, bergelimang oleh cahaya bulan purnama biru yang ajaib. Raungan sang pilar utama membangunkan keempat pilar fondasi yang dipaksa untuk tidak berdaya.

Para makhluk mistis penjaga wilayah bangkit untuk menjawab panggilan saudara mereka.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Ia berdiri. Mengikuti instingnya berlari ke tengah-tengah heksagram, mengambil tempat di bawah sang Kirin yang melayang di atasnya.

Cahaya purnama biru kembali melimpahi kedua permata sihir kembar, jade dan lapis lazuli memancarkan pesona cahaya hijau dan biru muda.

Taiga dan Tetsuya terpana memandangnya. Begitu juga dengan setiap pasang mata yang menyaksikan peristiwa nan ajaib di hadapan mereka. Begitu memikat, membuat mereka berdecak kagum.

Selanjutnya cahaya itu bersinar semakin terang dan semakin menyilaukan, kembali membutakan penglihatan mereka dalam sekejap saja. Lalu pendaran warna-warni pelangi melingkupi seluruh Hutan Hitam.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

“Sakura….”

“Sakura….”

“… Sakura….”

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia berusaha untuk memokuskan atensinya yang memburam. Mata birunya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia melihat dengan jelas. Begitu ia dapat melihat, ia disambut dengan senyum yang terpoles di wajah-wajah yang begitu familiar dan begitu dirindukannya.

Fokus atensinya kembai memburam. Kali ini karena air mata haru yang menggenangi wajah cantiknya. Sesak di dadanya bukan karena menahan rindu, tapi karena takut semua yang dilihatnya tidaklah nyata. Sampai pelukan hangat membungkus seluruh ketakutannya dan membawanya untuk menyadari semua yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi.

Di hadapannya kelima kakak-kakaknya telah kembali pada wujud manusia mereka, sama seperti dirinya yang kini tetap menjadi manusia. Sakura menangis di dalam pelukan sang kakak pertama.

“Sakura-cchi! Aku kangen padamu-ssu.”

“Ka-Kak Ryou-ta … Kak Ryouta!!!”

Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi dan Seijuurou ikut memberikan pelukan pada adik kecil mereka. suasana penuh haru meliputi area pertempuran. cukup banyak yang ikut meneteskan air mata saat menyaksikan keenamnya saling berpelukan untuk melepas rindu.

Namun pertempuran belum selesai sepenuhnya. Raja Nash kehilangan hampir separuh dari kekuatannya. Selaput tipis yang tadinya menyelubungi seluruh Negeri Utara kini telah menghilang. Para prajurit kerajaan yang sebelumnya berada di bawah posesi mantra yang memanipulasi pikiran kini terlepas dari sihir yang membelenggu mereka.

Kedua permata sihir kembar pun kini perlahan-lahan kembali turun ke bumi. Seijuurou dan Sakura menengadahkan kedua tangan mereka untuk menangkap batu permata sihir kembar itu.

Ryouta memimpin ketiga adiknya untuk menghadapi Raja Nash.

“Shintarou-cchi, Daiki-cchi, Atsushi-cchi, waktunya memberi pelajaran pada orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaan kita, dan atas kejahatannya terhadap negeri kita.”

“Baik!”

“Kak Ryouta….”

Ryouta tersenyum. “Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-cchi. Tunggulah di sini bersama Seijuurou-cchi. Ini adalah hal yang harus dilakukan olehku dan yang lain.”

Ryouta berjalan bersama Shintarou, Daiki dan Atsushi ke arah Raja Nash. Taiga dan Tetsuya berjaga di dekat Raja Nash yang masih terduduk di posisinya. Sepertinya masih syok karena rencananya yang tidak berhasil.

“Nash Gold Junior. Atas segala yang kauperbuat, kau akan ditangkap untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya. Dan gelarmu akan dicabut. Kau tak lagi menduduki takhta pemerintahan Kerajaan Utara.”

Mata Raja Nash melotot tapi kemudian sang raja terkekeh geli sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Memangnya kau siapa hah?! Beraninya berkata seperti itu padaku, brengsek!”

Raja Nash segera menyerang sang pangeran, tapi Taiga yang sudah bersiap menghentikan serangan itu dan membuat sang raja terjatuh.

“Menyerahlah, Nash! Kau sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi!”

Tetsuya mendekati kakaknya lalu melafalkan mantra pengikat sehingga Nash tak bisa kabur. Para jenderal dari pasukan reformasi menghampiri para pangeran dan kedua bersaudara itu. Seluruh jenderal berlutut bersama seluruh prajurit yang masih dalam kondisi terbaik mereka, menghaturkan sembah mereka, memberikan penghormatan.

“Yang Mulia! Kami senang Yang Mulia semua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.”

Ryouta tersenyum. “Bangkitlah. Tolong bantu kami untuk menangkap mereka semua.”

“Laksanakan, Yang Mulia.”

Nash dan seluruh komplotannya pun ditangkap. Suasana medan perang berubah menjadi tempat reuni untuk sementara. Di satu sisi Taiga dan Tetsuya bersyukur karena semua telah selesai.

“Aku bersyukur semua ini telah berakhir.”

“Hmm … aku juga kak.”

“Aku begitu khawatir karena kau tak ada di pasukan kerajaan waktu itu. Maaf tak bisa segera mencarimu. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tetsuya?”

“Aku terjatuh dalam lubang dan tak sadarkan diri. Sang putri dan sahabatnya menemukanku dan merawatku. Lalu seperti yang kuceritakan tadi, Kak.”

“Hooo begitu. Setelah semua ini, rasanya aku jadi rindu rumah.”

“Kak Taiga tidak ingin belajar menjadi kesatria terbaik di seluruh negeri?”

“Bukan begitu, bodoh!”

“Aku bercanda, Kak.”

Taiga melirik adiknya yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan kalau ia sedang bercanda. Dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut sang adik, yang segera ditepis Tetsuya karena ia tak menyukainya.

“Hentikan, Kak.”

Taiga menyengir geli, menikmati waktu untuk menjahili adiknya.

“Terima kasih, Tetsuya.”

Keduanya tersenyum. Lalu mengucapkan kembali sumpah mereka. “Sumpah sebagai saudara, ikatan darah yang menautkan kita, percaya satu sama lain sampai akhir dunia tiba.”

Taiga dan Tetsuya pun saling bertukar tos. Bagian yang terpenting sebagai saudara adalah mereka telah saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Itu sudah cukup.

 

ooOoOoOoo

 

Nash dan seluruh komplotannya menjalani hukuman mereka sebagai orang yang hidup di dalam pembuangan. Keberadaan mereka sangat terlarang di seluruh Kerajaan Teikou. Tentu saja, Nash dan seluruh komplotannya juga dilarang menggunakan sihir.

Kekosongan pada takhta kerajaan kemudian diisi oleh Pangeran Mahkota, Pangeran Ryouta. Upacara penobatannya dilakukan seminggu yang lalu. Pangeran Shintarou ditunjuk menjadi Penasihat Raja bersama dengan Jenderal Aida. Berdua, mereka mengemban misi untuk membimbing sang raja. Satsuki juga diresmikan menjadi Kepala Pendeta Kerajaan.

Para Jenderal di bawah pimpinan Jenderal Aida mendapatkan posisi mereka di dalam kemiliteran Kerajaan, menjadi para Jenderal baru yang secara resmi melayani Kerajaan Teikou. Taiga, Tetsuya, Kazunari dan Kouki mendapatkan gelar kehormatan dari sang raja atas usaha mereka dalam membantu membebaskan Negeri Utara dari cengkeraman Nash, begitu juga. Taiga dan Tetsuya juga diberikan akses khusus untuk belajar di Perguruan Touou dan Perguruan Yosen.

Semua telah berakhir, tapi bukan berarti segala sesuatunya berhenti di situ saja. Karena awal yang baru sudah dimulai.

 

.

.

.

 

**End**


End file.
